Obsessão
by Celly M
Summary: [ tradução ] Está situada no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e se questiona sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry se apaixone por ele. Capítulo 14 online.
1. Chame de Obsessão

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário:** Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora:** Blanche, sinto-me muito honrada pela sua permissão em traduzir fics tão especiais pra mim. Espero que faça jus à sua narrativa original e dinâmica. Um beijo! Aos que lerem esse primeiro capítulo, deliciem-se e boa leitura! E sim...reviews são tão agradáveis quanto sapos de chocolate e cerveja amanteigada!

* * *

**Parte 1 – Chame de Obsessão.**

Ok. Pros diabos, eu admito. Eu, Draco Malfoy, o moleque que transformou a vida de todos nesses últimos sete anos em um inferno, o Deus do Sexo da Sonserina, aquele que pode ter quem ele quer, estava obcecado.

Eu. Estava. Obcecado.

Não conseguia acreditar em um primeiro momento, mas enquanto eu o observava longamente, sabia que não poderia mentir para mim mesmo. Não era minha culpa. A culpa era toda _dele_, por ser tão tentador e sexy com aqueles cabelos desgrenhados e aqueles olhos verdes como esmeralda, que pareciam me convidar a me aproximar e ser arrastado pra dentro deles, e aqueles lábios que imploravam para serem beijados e arrebatados.

Eu queria arrebata-lo.

Pergunto-me como pude ser tão tolo a respeito de meus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre dele durante todos esses anos.

Ódio.

Achei que o odiava e de uma certa maneira, ainda odeio. Mas agora percebo que eu simplesmente estava obcecado por ele. Precisava tê-lo pra mim por pelo menos uma hora do dia.

Eu queria Harry Potter.

O único problema era que eu não sabia se ele me queria e não iria arriscar uma rejeição. Uma rejeição acabaria com a minha reputação e eu _nunca_ poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Precisava de um plano.

* * *

Tudo bem. Não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de me aproximar dele e isso estava me enlouquecendo. O que eu mais odiava era que _eu_ era aquele que tinha que caçá-lo. _Eu_ é que tinha que arrumar uma maneira de fazê-lo cair na minha e não o contrário. _Deveria _ser da outra maneira, mas não era e eu estava enlouquecendo.

Sentei perto dele na aula de Poções e tentei puxar papo. Tudo bem, chamá-lo de Cicatriz e Granger de Sangue Ruim não foi o mais acertado, mas ainda assim... Por que ele não poderia ficar encantado pelos meus olhos como eu era pelos dele? Era tão injusto que eu tinha vontade de arrancar os cabelos. Mas isso me deixaria careca então, não era uma boa opção. Eu queria enlouquecê-lo, mas ele não dava a mínima pra mim e não era como se eu não soubesse o porquê. Eu havia transformado a vida dele em um inferno e seria difícil para ele _me_ notar.

Eu queria me mostrar para ele sem a máscara que costumava usar no dia-a-dia. Não tinha mais meu pai como desculpa, ele estava exilado, trancado em uma prisão de bruxos – não Azkaban, mas outra que foi construída – banida do mundo da magia por ter cometido tantas atrocidades em nome de Lord Voldemort. Mesmo ele tendo sido um desgraçado e maligno, eu sinto falta dele. Não sei o porquê, afinal ele nunca me tratou com respeito. Ainda assim...

Mas estou perdendo o fio da meada. Mesmo com meu pai tão longe e não mais representando uma ameaça para mim ou para minha mãe, não conseguia me livrar da máscara...

Nem posso acreditar que pensei nisso! É óbvio que eu não quero mostrar a ele quem eu sou. Eu apenas o queria, simples assim. Não era como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ele ou algo do tipo.

Só para constar, eu NÃO amo Harry Potter. É apenas atração, nada mais que isso.

* * *

E lá estava ele novamente. Sozinho na biblioteca. Questionei-me aonde suas "sombras" poderiam estar.

— Potter.

Merda. Eu realmente falei o nome dele em voz alta?

— Malfoy. –ele disse, friamente.

Sim, eu falei. E o que deveria falar agora? Estava mudo pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, então fiz a única coisa lógica naquele momento. Sentei ao lado dele e o fitei, assim, quem sabe ele percebesse o quanto eu o queria. Porém, ele não disse nada, apenas me olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.

Já fazia um tempo desde a última vez que eu conseguira lê-lo. Sempre tive o talento em saber exatamente o que ele pensava ou sentia e estava até orgulhoso disso. Mas desde a última batalha contra Voldemort, o rosto de Harry passou a ser ilegível para mim. E eu tinha a impressão de que os amigos dele tinham a mesma sensação de frustração e angústia que eu sentia. Eu queria rastejar até seus pensamentos mais profundos e saber o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele. Às vezes eu acordava com ele gritando por ajuda e eu não sabia o que fazer com aqueles pesadelos. Eu queria entendê-lo. Eu queria...

Não, eu não queria! Eu só queria transar com ele. Simples assim. Infelizmente, Harry era tudo, menos simples.

— Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? –ele perguntou, incomodado. — Não tem nada melhor pra fazer com seu tempo?

Aquele irritante filho da mãe! Quem diabos ele pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito?

— A biblioteca não é propriedade sua, Potter.

— Eu não disse que era. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser; contanto que fique bem longe de mim.

Ele realmente tinha coragem, o desgraçado. Respirei profundamente e corri com as palavras.

— Eu quero falar com você.

— Então nós temos um problema, porque eu não quero falar com você. Nem hoje, nem nunca. –ele respondeu, imediatamente.

Ele voltou os olhos para o livro aberto a sua frente e eu tive vontade de fechá-lo e sacudi-lo.

— Eu falarei então. – disse, com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Ele sorriu de volta com o mesmo cinismo. O desgraçado sorriu de volta! Nunca havia visto Harry fazer aquilo e isso me provocou arrepios pela espinha. Eu queria tanto perguntar o porquê de ele ter ficado tão sombrio, mas não me importava com seus motivos.

Não, eu era um mentiroso. É claro que eu me importava. Já fora o tempo em que eu o odiava por sorrir tão livremente e ser tão otimista e feliz, e adorado por todos. Agora eu o odiava porque ele não sorria mais. Eu amava suas risadas. E queria fazê-lo sorrir novamente.

NÃO! Eu não amava nada nele. Eu apenas o queria. _Querer_, Draco, não _amar_.

Ele me olhou friamente. Supostamente, _eu_ era o frio e não o Garoto Maravilha. E ainda assim ele estava cada vez mais amargo. Eu queria tanto entender o porquê. Queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

— Eu quero você.

WOW! Espere um minuto! Eu realmente disse _aquilo_?

Olhei para Harry e vi seus olhos tremerem e sua boca um pouco aberta. Ele havia perdido a postura fria e aquilo era um bom sinal. Foi uma pequena vitória, eu admito. Achava que Harry era intocável e insensível e pelo visto ele pensava a mesma coisa. Ele realmente deve ter ficado surpreso com tudo isso, eu havia conseguido uma maneira de quebrar a parede de gelo que ele construíra em volta dele. Sim! Tive que me segurar para não fazer uma dança da vitória.

— Você ficou maluco? –ele perguntou, enojado.

Ou talvez não. A parede de gelo estava lá novamente. Desgraçado!

— Você não deixou que eu terminasse. –disse, zombeteiro. — Eu quero que a gente aposte uma corrida com nossas vassouras.

Percebi um certo descontentamento nos olhos dele. Será que eu estava lendo-o certo? Talvez ele quisesse que eu o quisesse. Mas, tão rápido quando apareceu, aquele sentimento rapidamente sumiu dos lindos olhos dele.

— Por quê? –ele perguntou, tentando demonstrar que não estava curioso.

— Percebi que você está isolado, Potter. Você mal presta a atenção às aulas e não anda por aí com seus _mosqueteiros_. Pensei que gostaria de um pouco de emoção na sua vida, talvez um pouco de adrenalina e excitação. Eu posso te dar isso. Sempre fui capaz de te dar isso.

— E por que você quer fazer isso?

— Porque eu posso. – dei de ombros.

— Não é o suficiente pra mim.

Eu queria bater nele naquele momento.

— Nós podemos apostar. Se eu ganhar, você vai fazer o que eu quero Se você ganhar, pode me pedir para fazer _qualquer coisa_ que você queira.

Subitamente os olhos dele brilharam com uma certa malícia e eu me questionei se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa.

_Qualquer coisa pra te tirar desse mundo melancólico, Harry Potter._ Eu odiava a tristeza e o vazio nos olhos dele.

— Não achei que você se importasse. –ele zombou.

Ops, ele tinha razão. Eu não me importava, mas a maneira como eu falei...precisava pensar em algo rápido, uma mentira muito boa.

— Dumbledore. –foi a única palavra que eu disse. Droga.

Ele me olhou, franzindo a testa.

— Dumbledore?

— Dumbledore disse que eu deveria te ajudar. Ele percebeu que você não tem sido o mesmo ultimamente e perguntou se eu não poderia ajudar, não sei, de repente...falar com você. –eu estava quase gaguejando. Droga!

Aquela havia sido uma mentira tão esfarrapada e piegas. Honestamente, eu poderia pensar em algo melhor, mas nunca fui bom quando tinha que agir sob pressão. Tive vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

— Por que você? –ele insistiu.

Por que ele não podia simplesmente aceitar, por Merlin!

— Porque...porque...

Ótimo. Estava de volta ao estado de mudez.

— Porque eu sou o único que consegue entrar nessa sua couraça –disse, como se aquilo fosse verdade. Eu bem que queria.

— Isso é ridículo! –ele disse, como se tivesse sido insultado.

Dei de ombros, mas no fundo eu estava... magoado. Droga!

— Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. Eu estou bem. –ele cruzou os braços. — Por que Dumbledore não pode me deixar em paz? É a quarta vez que ele manda _alguém_ pra me ajudar! Já estou cansado disso! Se não aceitei a ajuda de Ron e Hermione, por que você acha que aceitarei a sua?

— Porque eu sei como é ser sombrio.

— Ninguém...

Ele calou-se imediatamente. Eu gostaria que ele tivesse terminado aquela frase. Ele não o fez e eu não o pressionei.

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso. –ele disse, subitamente. —Talvez Dumbledore largue do meu pé de uma vez por todas.

Eu quase caí da cadeira. Talvez minha surpresa estivesse transparecendo demais no meu rosto, porque ele me olhava de maneira diferente.

— Tudo bem. – eu respondi.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você está bem? Parece um pouco pálido.

Mesmo? Não sei o porquê, mas parecia que todo meu sangue havia sido drenado das minhas veias. Tudo o que eu sabia era que precisava parar de agir como um mariquinhas e me controlar. Potter havia aceitado meu convite, e daí?

Aprenda a lidar com isso, Malfoy!

* * *

Esperei por Potter no campo de quadribol por uma hora. O desgraçado não apareceu. Lá estava eu, nas minhas melhores vestes da Sonserina, achando que finalmente iria consegui-lo e o bastardo nem ao menos apareceu! Não conseguia acreditar em quão estúpido eu fui. Honestamente, eu era seu inimigo. Não havia como Dumbledore ter _me_ mandado para ajudá-lo a resolver seus problemas. Ele provavelmente falara com Dumbledore e descobriu que tudo o que lhe falei havia sido uma mentira. E eu teria que estar preparado para a humilhação pública.

Senti as lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos. Eu não estava a ponto de chorar, estava? Eu odiava chorar. Chorava demais quando era criança. Meu pai costumava me bater sem piedade quando eu não era um bom garoto. Eu nunca fui um bom garoto então vocês podem imaginar o que acontecia na maioria das vezes.

Mas eu não iria chorar por conta desse episódio bobo.

Estava a ponto de ir embora, sentindo a melancolia do momento, quando o vi caminhando calmamente na minha direção. Meu coração falhou uma batida e senti minhas mãos tremerem. Não pude evitar um sorriso – um genuíno! – e tentei o máximo que pude esconder o que estava sentindo.

Ele olhou na minha direção e me lançou um sorrisinho cínico. Deus, eu odiava aquilo!

— Oi, Malfoy.

— Potter.

Ele olhou para o céu e depois na minha direção.

— Acha que vai chover?

Conversa fútil. Eu podia jogar aquele jogo.

— Não sei, Potter. O céu parece limpo pra mim. Com medo de uma chuvinha? Você é feito de açúcar ou algo assim? – sorri cinicamente.

Vejam só, _eu_ podia dar aquele sorrisinho, porque aquilo era a _minha_ marca registrada.

— Não, Malfoy. Só estava querendo calcular a probabilidade de você ser atingido por um raio.

Ouch. Essa doeu.

— Queria que Voldemort tivesse matado você quando ele teve oportunidade. –murmurei, com crueldade.

Era uma coisa estúpida para ser dita, é claro. Eu não estava pensando. Eu estava magoado. _Por favor, me perdoe._

— Eu queria isso às vezes também. –ele disse, como se ainda estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

E então ele começou a se afastar. Naquele momento, eu realmente me senti como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio. Não podia deixá-lo se afastar de mim, simplesmente não podia. Estava tão próximo de tê-lo pra mim. Devia aprender a ficar calado!

— Potter, espera!

Corri até ele e segurei-o pelo ombro. Ele retesou sob meus dedos. Meu dedo indicador roçou de leve seu pescoço e não conseguiu se controlar. Minha mão tinha vida própria. Eu queria puxá-lo contra meu corpo e beijá-lo, mas não fiz nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu apenas...

— Me desculpa, não queria falar aquilo...

— Sim, você quis. –ele disse, suavemente.

— Por favor, fique.

Eu por acaso pedi para que ele ficasse? Parecia que sim. Ele virou-se para me fitar e eu pude perceber a confusão nele. Ele estava tentando me decifrar, podia sentir. Seus olhos não deixavam os meus. A ereção que havia despertado no momento em que o vi caminhando na minha direção quase irrompeu naquele momento. Se ele não parasse com aquele exame minucioso da minha alma, eu estaria um caco no final do dia. Começaria a tremer e murmurar incoerências. Iria dizer que o amava.

NÃO! Nunca!

— Vamos correr, Malfoy. Mal posso esperar pra te ver dançando a Macarena em cima da mesa da Sonserina.

Aquilo havia sido como um banho de água fria e eu acordei da terra dos sonhos.

— O quê? O que é isso de Macarena?

Eu estava realmente curioso. Não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando, provavelmente era alguma piada de trouxa.

Ele sorriu. Meu Deus, ele sorriu! Ele sorriu pra mim!

— Deixa pra lá, Malfoy.

Ele montou em sua vassoura e subiu. Eu o segui depois de algum tempo, após ter me recuperado da força de seu sorriso. Expliquei novamente as regras do jogo e nunca pensei que ele iria trapacear, mas enquanto eu estava contando até três, ele voou para longe antes mesmo que eu terminasse. Não sabia se deveria rir ou xingá-lo, então resolvi voar atrás dele.

Nossas vassouras dançavam no ar e eu me lembrei de uma coisa idiota que havia dito a ele no nosso segundo ano. Durante um jogo de quadribol eu havia perguntado se ele estava treinando para o balé. Agora, enquanto nos perseguíamos, estávamos dançando, fazendo 'loops' pelo ar, como no balé. As palavras voltavam para me aterrorizar, eu pensei, incrédulo. Era ótimo dançar com Potter.

Não podia esquecer que aquilo era um jogo e eu tinha que ganhar. Não podia me dar ao luxo de perder. Estávamos na última volta e eu tinha uma pequena vantagem em relação a ele. Já começava a cantar vitória, imaginando se deveria pedir que ele me beijasse logo ou depois, quando o desgraçado passou voando por mim e ganhou.

Não podia acreditar no meu azar. Havia perdido a corrida. Teria que dançar a tal Macarena e ser humilhado publicamente. Eu queria chorar, não apenas porque sabia que Potter iria me obrigar a fazer algo idiota na frente de toda a escola, mas porque havia perdido a oportunidade de tê-lo para mim. Havia perdido a oportunidade de saborear aqueles lábios por pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Desmontamos das vassouras e eu não conseguia olhá-lo, não queria ver o triunfo nos olhos dele. Então, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Eu o senti tocando meu queixo gentilmente e levantando-o, deixando nossos olhos no mesmo nível. Reparei em suas bochechas rosadas por ter voado, os olhos verdes brilhando e um lindo sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Já fazia algum tempo que ele sorrira daquele jeito para mim. Esqueci de respirar porque ele tirou meu fôlego.

— Posso recolher meu prêmio agora? –ele perguntou, em um sussurro.

Não tive forças para fazer mais nada a não ser assentir.

Então, ele me beijou.

_Continua..._


	2. Chame de Ódio

**Título:** Obsessão.

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating:** M

**Sumário:** Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação:** Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora:** um abraço e sapos de chocolate de presente às pessoas que passaram aqui, mesmo não deixando seus comentários. À **_Blanche_**, como sempre, não apenas pelo apoio e pelas críticas construtivas em seu texto, mas pelas conversas deliciosas no MSN e por permitir que eu traduzisse suas obras. À **_Trinity, Lili, Ju, Dani, Bela, Daphne Pessanha e Dark Wolf_** pelas reviews adocicadas e divertidas. Espero que esse capítulo seja do gosto de vocês e não se esqueçam que comentários são tão gostosos quanto um vôo em uma Firebolt! Boa leitura!

* * *

**Parte 2 – Chame de Ódio**

Ele me beijou! Não pude acreditar quando senti o toque suave dos lábios dele sobre os meus. Eu estava terrivelmente assustado, pensando que aquilo poderia ter sido apenas um sonho. Harry Potter me beijou, mesmo que tenha durado apenas alguns segundos. Não importava. Ele me beijou!

Depois do beijo, ele me olhou com uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. E de uma certa maneira, eu acho que ele estava. Eu havia nascido para beijá-lo e desejei – apenas por um momento – que ele se sentisse como que eu.

Antes que eu pudesse arrancar as roupas dele e possuí-lo da maneira que sempre quis, ele fugiu. Fui deixado em meio à confusão e desespero, ansiando pela presença dele. Confusão não era suficiente para explicar o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

_Ele_ havia me beijado, não o contrário. Quê diabos ele estava fazendo? Por que ele me beijou se não queria?

Havia tantos pensamentos rondando minha mente. Voltei pro meu quarto, querendo apenas tomar um banho e aliviar toda a tensão, cair na cama e dormir por dias, talvez para sempre. Nesses momentos, agradecia a Deus por ter um quarto apenas para mim. Desse jeito, não precisaria falar com ninguém. Não tinha vontade de conversar, a não ser que fosse com ele.

Deitei na cama pensando que Harry Potter era a pessoa mais estranha que já havia conhecido. Ele havia me provocado com o fruto proibido e agora eu queria mais. Pros diabos, eu queria tudo. O desejava tanto que meu corpo inteiro doía.

Enquanto a noite caía, eu toquei meu corpo e gemi.

# ------ #

Acordei com o estômago vazio. Não havia comido no dia anterior porque não estava preparado para encarar Potter durante o jantar, então não havia ido ao Salão Principal. Agora estava com fome e não apenas de comida. Estava faminto por ele também. Infelizmente não podia fazer nada a respeito daquilo. Ainda.

Encontrei-o na mesa da Grifinória, com a cabeça baixa. Ele não me olhou e eu não esperava que ele o fizesse. Eu esperava que ele fosse o Grifinório covarde de sempre. Não. Como eu podia pensar isso? Harry Potter era tudo, menos covarde. Mas ainda assim... ele não me olhava. Imaginei que tipo de jogo ele estava fazendo. Eu o odiava por isso. E o odiava ainda mais do que tudo por causa daquele beijo roubado.

Decidi que iria agir da pior maneira possível durante o dia. Na aula de Poções, puxei briga com Weasley e provoquei Granger até dizer chega. Algumas das garotas da Sonserina estavam com ciúmes quanto a isso, mas não me importei. Era óbvio a todos naquela sala que eu estava flertando com Hermione Granger e aquilo era absurdo, já que todos achavam que eu odiava aquele tipo de gente. Não odiava, mas _eles_ não precisavam saber disso. Meu pai era obcecado pela idéia de expulsar e matar todos os nascidos trouxas do nosso mundo, mas eu não me importava. Só estava naquele jogo porque estava acostumado a ele.

De qualquer maneira, não estava interessado em Granger. Só queria ensinar uma lição a Potter. Se ele queria brincar com fogo, quem era eu para negar seu desejo? Reparei na maneira que Harry me olhava, com curiosidade e confusão. Bom! Mas não era suficiente. Queria que ele sofresse da mesma maneira que eu sofri por não tê-lo. Ele provavelmente deveria estar pensando até onde eu iria com aquele jogo. HA! Ele não me conhecia, o desgraçado. Eu podia ir muito fundo.

Então eu fiz o inimaginável. Convidei Granger para sair.

Ouvi o burburinho ao redor da sala e vi os olhos de Potter tremularem. Ele não era imune a mim, o que era um ótimo sinal. O jogo havia começado e eu estava ganhando. Para minha surpresa, Granger aceitou o meu convite. Eu não esperava por essa, mas não deixei transparecer. Sorri e lhe disse para me encontrar mais tarde na porta da frente do castelo.

Harry arfou e deixou um de seus livros de Poções cair. Eu – sendo o cavaleiro que era – estava mais que disposto a ajudar e me abaixei para pegar o livro. Nossas mãos se tocaram de leve por um segundo e eu senti a energia correr por nossos corpos. Ele me fitou com confusão, provavelmente se perguntando se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Sim, _Harry querido_, estava. Eu sabia que ele me queria, mas estava em negação, podia perceber isso agora.

— Tome cuidado, Potter. –eu falei, lentamente.

— Não, tome cuidado você, Malfoy.

Ele se aproximou de mim e eu engoli em seco.

— Não saia com ela. –ele murmurou, entre os dentes.

Simples assim. Harry Potter era tão monótono. Como eu estava interessado nele? Quando olhei dentro dos belos olhos dele, me lembrei dos motivos pelos quais havia me apaixonado por ele. Merda! Não amor, _nunca amor_! Era apenas desejo.

— Por que não? –perguntei.

— Porque Ron gosta dela e ele vai partir a sua cara.

— Não é suficiente, Potter. Me dê um bom motivo e eu a deixo em paz.

— Eu não quero jogar esse jogo, Malfoy. –ele murmurou, de maneira ameaçadora.

— Tarde demais, Potter. Você começou esse jogo quando me beijou.

E eu fui embora.

# -------- #

O encontro com Granger foi surpreendente. Nunca pensei que pudesse gostar dela, mas gostei. Convidei-a para uma caminhada pelos terrenos de Hogwarts e conversamos por horas. Nós tínhamos muito em comum. A coisa mais importante de todas era que ela havia me dito que aceitara sair comigo porque queria deixar Weasley com ciúmes. Eu gargalhei quando ouvi aquilo e expliquei que tinha as mesmas intenções quando a convidei para sair.

— Você gosta do Ron? –ela perguntou, confusa.

Gargalhei ainda mais. Alguém pode me imaginar babando pelo Weasley? Eu acho que não.

— Não, mas eu quero Harry.

Ela me sorriu com simpatia.

Não sabia o porquê, mas confiava nela. Talvez fosse porque ela era da Grifinória e os Grifinórios eram sempre confiáveis. Ela não contaria meu segredo a ele, ou a qualquer um. Ela me garantiu isso e eu acreditei nela. Nada parecido comigo, certo? Bom, isso é porque você nunca conversou com Granger antes.

Nós percebemos duas pessoas nos seguindo. Eram Harry e Ron. Deus, eles eram tão...óbvios! Aposto que Harry disse ao Ron que estava ali somente para defender Hermione no caso de _eu_ sair da linha com ela. Aquele pensamento me deixou irritado e eu o odiei ainda mais.

— Você tem um caso difícil nas mãos, Malfoy. Mais difícil até que o meu. –ela disse.

— Por que isso?

Aquela era uma pergunta idiota. Eu sabia o porquê. Mas ainda assim...

— Ron está sendo o típico adolescente. Ele está dividido entre crescer ou ficar pra sempre no mundo da irresponsabilidade. Mas Harry...Harry é sombrio. Ele não quer conversar sobre seus sentimentos, passa os dias tão quieto e isolado que me assusta. Eu tenho a impressão de que você vai ter dificuldades para achar seu caminho no meio da parede que ele construiu em volta do coração dele.

Eu sabia daquilo. Mas tinha esperanças. Um cara pode tê-las, certo?

Deixe-me explicar porque Granger estava sendo tão gentil comigo. No sexto ano, quando Voldemort estava agindo com toda a força, ela foi mantida prisioneira por um mês. A coitada sofreu muito e no final das contas, fui eu quem a salvou. Não Harry, nem Ron, mas _eu_, Draco Malfoy. Depois disso não nos tornamos amigos, mas ela se sentiu grata a mim. O débito de um bruxo é uma ligação muito forte.

Na guerra, eu não escolhi nenhum lado de início. Inclusive, meu pai havia ficado furioso porque eu não escolhia um lado. Mas então, eu escolhi ficar do lado de Harry. Eu não gostava de Voldemort e seus ideais idiotas. E não gostava do meu pai também. Mas eu gostava de Harry, mesmo odiando-o. Eu nunca entendi muito bem meus sentimentos por ele e acho que nunca entenderei.

— Te desejo uma boa sorte. –ela disse, segurando minhas mãos.

— Obrigado.

Os dois idiotas ainda estavam atrás de nós. Eu sabia que eles estavam nos espionando, em algum lugar perto dos arbustos, então decidi provocar Harry. Primeiro, perguntei a Granger se poderia beijá-la. Eu sou um cavaleiro, não importa o que os outros dizem por aí. Eu tinha que perguntar antes de agir. Ela sorriu para mim, em apreciação e simpatia. Ela estava gostando de tudo aquilo e logo percebeu quais eram minhas intenções. Granger era uma garota esperta.

Nossos lábios se tocaram timidamente a princípio e, julgando pelos grunhidos que ouvi vindos dos arbustos, eu e Granger estávamos fazendo direito. Eu gostei de beijá-la. Ela possuía lábios e um corpo suave. Ela também era baixinha e delicada, o que me agradava. Se meu coração já não tivesse sido capturado, eu e ela ficaríamos ótimos juntos.

Eu terminei nosso beijo antes que Weasley tivesse a coragem necessária para pular dos arbustos e me bater ou me enfeitiçar. Acho que o _bonzinho_ do Harry deve tê-lo segurado porque ele nunca apareceu.

Hermione se desculpou dizendo que tinha que voltar para o castelo e nós combinamos um outro encontro. Ela foi embora, mas eu fiquei. Não queria voltar, ainda não. Queria pensar qual seria meu próximo passo.

Potter me surpreendeu ao caminhar em minha direção. Weasley não estava à vista. Ele parou do meu lado e pude sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso e mágico. Adorava aquele cheiro.

— O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? –ele perguntou, soando magoado.

Ou talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas.

— Nada. –respondi.

— Você a beijou.

Ele estava adoravelmente confuso. Dei de ombros. Eu não queria conversar, de verdade. Queria puxá-lo pra perto do meu corpo e satisfazer minhas vontades. E, acreditem em mim, elas estavam implorando para serem satisfeitas. Podia sentir minha ereção se movimentando dentro das minhas calças. Odiava aquilo. Odiava essa sensação de impotência sempre que Potter estava por perto. Odiava o vergonhoso desejo que tomava conta do meu corpo e da minha vontade, que me deixava com nada mais do que uma maldita ereção e frustração.

Deus, eu o queria tanto.

— Por que você me beijou, Potter?

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Talvez uma boa desculpa. Espero que ele não parta meu coração quando achar a mentira perfeita.

— Eu não sei. –ele disse.

Ele não sabia. Eu não sabia. Estávamos tão ferrados.

— Você gostou? –perguntei.

— Eu nunca...

Ele não terminou sua frase, novamente.

— O quê? –eu insisti.

— Eu não sei, tudo bem? –ele explodiu. – Eu não sei! Eu te odeio! Essa é a única coisa que eu sei e está me enlouquecendo porque eu não sei porque te beijei! Eu não queria te beijar e não quero te beijar nunca mais!

Ele estava enraivecido e conforme gritava, se aproximava cada vez mais, até que nossos lábios estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Eu o odiei naquele momento porque sabia que ele estava mentindo. Ele queria me beijar de novo, aquele mentiroso!

Então ele o fez. Me empurrou de encontro a uma árvore e me tomou com um beijo cheio de ódio. Eu queria me soltar, mas não tinha forças. Mesmo que aquele fosse um beijo de punição, eu o queria. Como disse antes, eu queria tudo. Tragam-me o enraivecido Harry Potter que eu o aceitarei de braços abertos. Tragam-me Harry Potter de qualquer jeito que eu o deixarei fazer o que quiser comigo.

Nosso primeiro beijo havia sido macio e suave. Esse era violento. Esse era um aviso para que eu mantivesse a distância. Ele era tão inocente. Eu nunca respeitei os avisos de perigo. E aquele lado agressivo dele me fazia querê-lo ainda mais.

Mas ele não estava usando a língua e aquilo me incomodava. Harry Potter beijava com a boca fechada como um maldito principiante. Eu não era, diga-se de passagem. E se ele quisesse que eu o temesse, deveria tentar com mais vontade.

— Abra a boca, Potter. –murmurei contra os lábios dele.

— O quê? –ele murmurou de volta.

— Abra sua boca.

Não achei que ele iria me obedecer e ele não o fez. Mas sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta e eu fiz bom uso daquilo. Toquei seus lábios com a minha língua e depois a enfiei dentro de sua boca. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e quando minha língua entrou em contato com a dele, Harry fechou-os com um suspiro.

Estava no comando agora e adorava cada segundo daquilo. Comecei a acariciar a língua dele com a minha lentamente, para que ele pudesse se acostumar. Não sabia o porquê de estar sendo tão gentil. Acho que ele ficou ofendido com a minha suavidade, porque retornou ao beijo violento e certamente ele sabia como fazer bom uso de _sua própria_ língua.

Estávamos de volta ao beijo forçado, mas eu não me importava. Me senti perdendo o controle. Senti meu corpo diminuindo o espaço entre nós dois. Senti minha língua procurando pela dele, tão insaciável e violenta quanto à dele procurava pela minha.

Minha cabeça estava girando e minhas mãos desceram pelo corpo dele, querendo tocá-lo. Foi como um choque, e ele se afastou.

— O que você está fazendo? –ele me perguntou, assustado.

— Estava te tocando. –expliquei.

Eu não tinha que explicar nada. Não tinha que falar nada pra ele. Deveria mandá-lo para o inferno por me provocar daquele jeito e depois parar tudo para me perguntar algo tão idiota.

— Nunca mais faça isso! –ele gritou.

Deus, como Harry estava em negação... e eu era um idiota por querê-lo.

— Vai pro inferno, Potter. –eu disse, calmamente.

Como eu consegui ficar calmo em uma situação como essa, não me pergunte.

— Pense um pouco, Potter.

— Cala a boca.

— Você me quer!

— Não diga isso!

— Então foda-se!

— Sabe, eu falei com Dumbledore.

Eu congelei. Então ele sabia que era mentira e o beijo era sobre isso. Ele queria me punir. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e minha boca ficou seca. Estava entrando em pânico. Olhei para baixo, muito envergonhado para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele mandou _você _pra me ajudar.

Levantei a cabeça e o olhei, incrédulo.

— O que ele disse? –perguntei.

— Ele disse que você era o único para o trabalho.

O QUÊ? Dumbledore havia salvado a minha pele? Em que mundo eu estava? Talvez estivesse alucinando.

— Por quê está agindo tão surpreso? –ele me perguntou, me tirando do estado de catatonia.

— Não estou! –protestei.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo. Aquilo era irritante.

— Eu não quero você, Malfoy. –ele sussurrou, de repente.

— Você não quer. –repliquei, irritado.

— Não, não quero.

— Mentiroso!

Grudei meus lábios nos dele e ele teve de engolir sua raiva por mim. Ele podia chamar de ódio. Podia chamar do que quer que fosse, mas nós dois sempre saberíamos a verdade. A verdade estava no beijo dele, e nos seus olhos toda vez que ele me olhava.

— Eu te odeio! –ele gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Meu coração se constringiu e tive vontade de abraçá-lo.

— O que você está fazendo comigo? –ele perguntou, como se eu tivesse a resposta.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se foi.

_Continua..._

_As coisas estão esquentando, certo? Vocês ainda não viram nada...acreditem em mim! Mais sobre essa fic, Harry Potter e claro, Blanche, no meu livejournal: **livejournal (ponto) com (barra) users (barra) mscellym**_


	3. Chame de Tortura

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **beijos e um brinde com cerveja amanteigada às pessoas fofíssimas que passaram por aqui, lendo a fic pela primeira vez ou pela milésima, como foi o caso da** Daphne, **que se assemelha a mim, com as fics da** Blanche. **Por falar nela, não posso deixar de agradecer à minha nova amiguinha, que tem me apoiado demais nessa investida no mundo de Harry Potter. Suas dicas e conversas são maravilhosas, **Blanche**, obrigada mais uma vez! À** Daphne Pessanha, Trinity Malfoy, Lili Psiquê, Dana Norran, srta. Kinomoto e Dark Wolf **pelo incentivo, comentários, sorrisos e tudo mais. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, é um dos meus preferidos. E não se esqueçam que reviews são tão agradáveis quanto ver o Wood jogando Quadribol!

* * *

**Parte 3 – Chame de Tortura**

****

No dia seguinte, Harry não me olhou. Imaginei que ele estivesse aterrorizado com o que acontecera ou sobre o que ele estava sentindo a respeito de tudo aquilo. Não pude evitar sentir-me irritado, então decidi continuar com o jogo. Granger e eu passamos outra tarde juntos e todos sentiram ciúmes dela. Todos menos Harry.

Granger me disse para continuar tentando e eu estava pronto para fazer aquilo, mas então vi Harry conversando com uma das garotas da Grifinória – acho que seu nome era Padma. Não me importava com ela. Tudo o que reparei foi que aquela vaca estava segurando a mão de Harry e aquilo partiu meu coração.

Fiquei curioso para saber o que ela diria se soubesse que Harry me beijou no dia anterior.

Harry enlaçou sua mão na dela e sorriu. Depois olhou diretamente para mim em clara provocação. Queria tanto chutar seu traseiro. Que audácia a dele! Seus olhos pareciam me dizer que agora estávamos quites. Eu havia saído com Granger, ele com uma das gêmeas.

Esperei pelo próximo movimento dele, e eu sabia exatamente qual seria, mas isso não serviu para diminuir a dor quando vi aquilo acontecendo bem diante de mim. O desgraçado a beijou. E usou a língua.

Me senti como se alguém tivesse cortado minha respiração, não importava o quanto eu tentasse. Alguém pegou minha mão e me levou para fora do castelo.

— Respire, Malfoy! –ouvi a pessoa falar.

Então eu o fiz. E chorei.

— Eu sinto tanto.

Olhei para cima e vi Granger me olhando com tristeza. Eu não queria a pena dela. Não queria a pena de ninguém. Draco Malfoy era melhor e mais forte do que ela pensava. Então por que não conseguia fazer as lágrimas pararem de cair?

— Eu acho que Harry está confuso.

Não me importava. Eu queria que ele morresse e se ela não o matasse, ela era inútil para mim. Ela me abraçou, o que foi esquisito. Não estava acostumado a pessoas me tocando. Não gostava de ser tocado. Mas, de alguma maneira, os braços dela em volta de mim me acalmaram. Ela era uma boa garota. Era o tipo de garota que deveria ser tratada com respeito. Ela era _boa_. Quantas pessoas eu conhecia que eram realmente boas? Nenhuma. Eu precisava de alguém como ela ao meu lado. Talvez, eu pudesse ser bom também. Talvez Harry me quisesse se eu fosse bom. Talvez...

Naquela noite, quando fui pra cama, agradeci a Granger por ela ser quem era.

* * *

A tortura continuou por uma semana. Harry continuou a jogar aquele joguinho perverso comigo. Ele particularmente gostava de beijar Parvati – eu havia aprendido o nome dela, afinal, tinha que saber o nome do inimigo – na minha frente, o que me deixava irritado e deprimido.

Ele estava ganhando, tinha que admitir. E ele estava adorando me observar sofrer. Podia dizer pela sua cara de satisfação. Eu o odiava por isso. Odiava tudo sobre ele. Eu...eu estava magoado.

Foi Granger quem chamou minha atenção. Ela me disse que eu estava agindo exatamente da maneira que Harry queria e que estava na hora de revidar. Eu era um Malfoy e não deveria deixar Harry vencer. Onde estava meu espírito competitivo e vingativo, ela perguntou. Ela estava certa. Ela estava totalmente certa! Beijei-a nos lábios e a agradeci. Ela corou ligeiramente.

Eu estava imerso em auto-piedade e aquele patético e indefeso garoto não era eu, afinal. Eu era um Sonserino, por Merlin! Deveria estar preparado para lutar contra aquilo. Deveria estar preparado para sair com alguma coisa que pudesse fazer Harry se arrepender do que estava fazendo comigo.

Voltei ao meu plano inicial e eu e Granger passamos a sair juntos todos os dias. Parei de andar pelos corredores com a cabeça baixa e tudo o que fazia era sorrir. Sorria para todos, até mesmo Weasley. Eu estava fazendo todos acreditarem que eu estava enlouquecidamente apaixonado por Hermione Granger e que o amor dela havia me transformado.

Funcionou. Não havia uma única pessoa na escola inteira que não falasse sobre nós. Éramos o casal mais invejado do ano. As pessoas começaram a me dizer o tempo todo como nós éramos perfeitos e Granger estava aproveitando a atenção extra, apesar de reclamar às vezes que todas aquelas atividades não a deixavam estudar direito.

Harry percebeu minha mudança. Ele percebeu e eu pude sentir em cada olhar como ele odiava aquilo. Na aula de Poções, ele me olhou de um jeito... Se olhar matasse, eu teria caído morto ali. Em troca, eu dei a ele um dos meus melhores sorrisos. O caldeirão dele explodiu naquele dia e eu fiquei muito satisfeito.

O controle do jogo estava de volta em minhas mãos. A vida era boa. Eu seria o torturador.

* * *

Eu era muito bom no papel de torturador. Harry nem se comparava. O único problema era Granger. Ela não gostava das minhas regras e eu não entendia o porquê. Eu estava acostumado a agarrá-la na frente de Weasley e Potter e tocá-la em lugares que ela não permitia. Mas eu tinha que ser agressivo, ou não iria funcionar. Harry tinha que ver que eu não dava a mínima para ele.

Escrevi uma carta de amor à Granger, deixando implicitamente que havíamos dormido juntos e que eu havia gostado de cada minuto. Então deixei-a cair quando Harry estava passando. Sabia que ele ia pegá-la e que certamente a leria.

Por dois dias, esperei que ele viesse me ver. Ele não veio. Imaginei se o plano teria se voltado contra mim e esperei pelo tapa que Granger certamente iria me dar. Aquilo também não aconteceu.

No terceiro dia, ele apareceu no meu quarto. Como ele entrou, não faço idéia. Ele é Harry Potter. Ele pode tudo.

— O quê você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

— Eu vim aqui quebrar a sua cara. –ele explicou, calmamente. Muito calmo pro meu gosto.

— Eu não te convidei.

— Eu não preciso de um convite.

Eu cuidadosamente sentei-me ao lado dele na cama. Harry me assustava. Ele não costumava me assustar, mas agora ele me assusta. Era a escuridão nos olhos dele que nunca estivera ali. Eu gostaria de lê-lo como fazia antigamente.

— Você dormiu com ela, seu filho da mãe! –ele disse, dessa vez, de maneira mais agressiva.

— Como você sabe?

— Isso é irrelevante.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas e sorri com escárnio.

— Você é um grande mentiroso! Eu achei que você _me _queria! –ele não me olhou quando disse isso.

— E você é maluco se acha que eu vou ficar sentado, esperando que você decida se me quer ou não! Eu estou farto desse jogo, Potter, e estou farto de você! Vai pro inferno e frite lá! E saia já do meu quarto! –eu explodi.

Era muita pressão e o fim de semana não havia sido fácil pra mim. Levantei minha varinha para que minha ação parecesse mais séria. Não queria que ele saísse, não de verdade. Mas se ele não havia decidido o que queria, então não o queria na minha cama.

— Você vai me enfeitiçar? –ele perguntou, divertido.

Ele estava achando graça naquilo. Não o queria daquele jeito; eu o queria assustado. Com raiva, gritei um feitiço na direção dele. Ele desviou – para meu azar – e fitou-me com ódio. O quê ele estava esperando? Que eu o beijasse ou qualquer coisa assim? É claro que eu o atacaria de verdade! Eu era Draco Malfoy! Podia fazer tudo o que quisesse!

Ele rapidamente me segurou pelas vestes e me deitou na cama, prendendo minhas mãos no colchão. Merda, eu fiquei tão excitado quando ele fez isso! Um calor insuportável tomou conta do meu corpo.

— Você não devia ter feito aquilo. –ele disse, me olhando com um misto de ódio e desejo.

— E o que você vai fazer a respeito disso? –eu zombei.

Se ele pensou que eu ficaria amedrontado com suas ações, ele estava completamente enganado.

— Eu deveria arrancar suas entranhas.

— Me beija. –exigi, com urgência.

— Vá se foder!

— Isso também funciona. –eu arrisquei em dizer.

Ele capturou meus lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego e eu me rendi voluntariamente a ele. Uma vez, eu quis arrebatar Harry Potter. Agora, ele estava _me_ arrebatando e eu estava gostando. E muito. Dessa vez, ele usou a língua e foi muito bom.

— Como você faz isso comigo? –ele perguntou.

— Fazer o quê?

— Eu não sou eu mesmo quando estou com você.

Ele parecia mais do que adoravelmente perplexo quando perguntou aquilo.

— Você nunca esteve perto de mim o suficiente para saber isso. E eu não quero que você seja outra pessoa quando estamos juntos. Quero que você seja você mesmo.

Eu realmente disse isso? Sim, eu acho que sim. Acho que _eu_ não sou eu mesmo quando estou perto _dele_. Ou talvez esse seja o meu eu verdadeiro e eu só podia ser assim perto dele. Ugh. Isso pareceu ridiculamente tolo... A próxima coisa que diria era que nascemos para ficar juntos. Merlin! Pare com isso, Draco!

— Eu vou te beijar de novo. –ele sentiu que precisava me avisar. Tão doce.

— Apenas faça, Potter.

E ele o fez. Rocei meu corpo no dele e ele parou de me beijar.

— Não faça isso. –ele pediu.

— Mas eu...

— Não estou preparado pra isso.

— Tudo bem, podemos ir devagar.

Eu estava sendo suave. Droga!

— Isso é tão errado.

Lá vamos nós.

— Quer dizer, você é um garoto. É errado eu te beijar desse jeito.

Vai pro inferno, você e sua mentalidade da Idade Média.

— Sai de cima de mim, Potter.

Ele apenas me olhou.

— Eu disse, sai! –gritei.

— É assim que você quer me ajudar, Malfoy? –ele perguntou, venenosamente. — Me levando para sua cama?

Foda-se ele! Ele estava tentando me fazer sentir culpado. Bem, eu não daria esse prazer a ele.

— Mudei de idéia. –afirmei.

O quê eu estava fazendo?

— Não quero mais te ajudar porque você é um caso sem cura! –gritei.

O quê eu estava fazendo? Afastando-o daquele jeito. Eu não queria fazer aquilo. Não queria.

— Dumbledore disse que você tinha se voluntariado para me ajudar. –ele soltou aquilo como uma bomba.

Merda! Dumbledore disse aquilo? O velhote era mais esperto do que eu pensava. Meu pai sempre me disse que Dumbledore era um idiota incompetente, mas, cara, ele estava errado. Dumbledore sabia de coisas sobre você que você nem imaginava. E ele era um bastardo sádico que gostava de brincar com a sua vida. Eu não podia culpá-lo, porém. Eu havia mentido sobre tudo aquilo e ele estava apenas dando o troco. Eu havia começado e ele apenas me jogou a Goles de volta. Harry pensava que eu havia me voluntariado. E eu gostaria realmente de ter feito aquilo.

Então eu olhei para Harry e vi sua expressão perdida e os olhos verdes que eu amava tanto perdidos em desespero. Harry precisava de ajuda. Ele não precisava de mentiras; não precisava de nenhum dos meus joguinhos idiotas. Ele precisava de um amigo. Precisava de alguém que entendesse o que ele estava passando. Ele havia aceitado minha oferta porque achava que eu sabia como era ser sombrio. E ele estava certo. Mas eu era um idiota egoísta que só estava pensando em minhas vontades e em mim mesmo. Nenhuma vez eu pensei no que Harry precisava. E, cara, ele precisava de alguém para abraçá-lo, alguém que dissesse que se importava com ele. Ele não precisava de um amante, ele precisava de um amigo. E, por algum milagre, ele queria que eu fosse essa pessoa.

Me senti péssimo. Sabia como ser um bom amante, mas não sabia nada como ser um bom amigo. Eu nunca tive um amigo de verdade minha vida inteira. O que eu deveria fazer?

— Eu não sei como ser um amigo. –expliquei, sem tanta certeza do porquê. — Nunca soube.

Ele sorriu, tristemente.

— Eu posso te mostrar.

Dessa vez, eu sorri. Não havia sido um sorriso aberto, apenas um simples.

— Eu é que deveria estar te ajudando. –eu zombei.

— Talvez se eu te ajudar, vou estar me ajudando.

Era uma frase profunda. Eu gostei. A pergunta era: será que ele podia? Será que _eu_ podia? Não estava tão certo. Não estava acostumado a ser amigável com os outros. Nunca precisei. E ser amigo de Harry... não era exatamente o que havia planejado. Mas aquilo bastava. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

_Continua..._


	4. Chame de Estoicismo

**Título:** Obsessão.

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating:** M

**Sumário:** Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação:** Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **agradecimentos à todos que deixaram reviews, que pediram por mais um capítulo por email e MSN e claro, como não poderia deixar de ser, à **Blanche**, pela betagem, pelos comentários e, acima de tudo pelas conversas e pela amizade. _Não se esqueçam que as reviews são tão gostosas quanto aprontar junto com os gêmeos Weasley!_

**Parte 4 – Chame de Estoicismo**

Eu até estava gostando de todo aquele lance de amizade. Eu gostava de ser amigo de Harry. Não que ele compartilhasse todos os seus segredos ocultos, mas eu estava chegando lá. Porém, ele não me dizia se gostava de ser meu amigo. Aquilo era um pouco irritante, para não dizer que me fazia sentir inseguro. Sim, podem acreditar? Draco Malfoy estava inseguro...

Por uma semana, nós perambulamos juntos. Falávamos sobre coisas bobas, provocávamos um ao outro, ríamos do novo penteado de Millicent Bulstrode. Estudamos juntos e eu o ajudei na sua tarefa de Poções. Em troca, ele me ensinou a Finta de Wronski. Aquilo era um pouco perigoso para ele, já que ainda estávamos jogando Quadribol um contra o outro. Ele parecia não se importar e eu me perguntei se deveria ficar insultado com aquilo. Claramente, ele não parecia acreditar que eu pudesse fazer aquilo. Deixei o campo irritado. Sim, eu havia decidido me sentir insultado.

— Malfoy, espera! –ele gritou, mas eu não olhei para trás.

Eu não ia olhar para trás. Honestamente, aquela história de amizade estava me dando nos nervos.

— Malfoy! –ele me segurou pela manga das vestes e eu parei de andar.

— O QUÊ? –perguntei, irritado.

— Não quis dizer daquele jeito! –ele respondeu, com a mesma insolência.

— Eu posso te vencer, Potter! Você acha que eu não posso, mas está enganado! Eu posso fazer a finta de Wronski!

— Eu nunca disse que você não podia!

— Mas você deixou implícito que eu não poderia!

— Não, eu não deixei!

— Sim, você deixou!

— Só pra te provocar!

Me provocar? _Vai pro inferno, Potter!_ Eu precisava de um banho para relaxar.

— Tudo bem. –eu dei de ombros. — Eu vou tomar um banho.

— Eu vou com você.

Eu congelei ali mesmo. Aquilo não era parte do acordo. Tomar banho com ele significava dividir o mesmo espaço. Eu teria a oportunidade de vê-lo. Eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Era muita tentação. Não queria destruir nossa recém descoberta ligação pulando em cima dele assim que ele tirasse as roupas.

— Não. Você vai ficar aqui.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu estou dizendo! E não discuta comigo sobre isso. –eu estava muito irritado com o rumo daquela conversa.

— Eu não entendo.

— Então você é mais inocente do que eu pensei.

Uma coisa que eu aprendera sobre Harry Potter era que realmente ele era muito inocente, mas não a respeito da vida e traição. Ele era um mestre naquelas coisas. Ele era inocente quando se tratava de sexo. Nesse campo ele era tão inexperiente que eu me perguntava se ele ainda seria virgem. Mas nós não falávamos muito sobre sexo e os motivos eram óbvios.

— Eu vou tomar banho no meu quarto, então. –eu disse.

— Mas, Malfoy...

— Não, Potter. Aproveite seu banho.

E eu o deixei sozinho.

# -------- #

O negócio era o seguinte. Ter Potter à minha volta quase todos os dias não era _tão _bom, não apenas porque ele era chato e irritante, mas porque ele era bom e justo com todos. Quer dizer, ele ainda era sombrio e se recusava a falar sobre aquilo, mas não tratava os outros como se fossem merda. Ele era muito bonzinho para aquilo. Ele era tão gracioso e bonzinho que eu tinha vergonha de mim mesmo. Nós éramos tão diferentes. Eu não dava a mínima para os sentimentos dos outros, mas ele sim. E muito.

Tê-lo ao meu lado 24 horas por dia só fez com que eu me apaixonasse ainda mais e aquilo não era bom. Eu não queria me apaixonar por ele. Certo?

Eu sorri, amargamente, pensando que Harry não era o único a viver em negação.

Ele era um grande amigo. Eu conseguia finalmente entender o porquê de Weasley ser o seu defensor. Tive sorte que Hermione – ela era Hermione agora – e Weasley finalmente se acertaram, então podia ter Harry todo para mim. Weasley reclamou bastante quando eu comecei a sair com Harry, mas ele aprendeu a aceitar. Eu tinha que agradecer a Hermione por isto.

Era a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tinha um amigo e acho que Harry gostava da minha companhia também, porque ele estava sempre ao meu lado, não importava aonde eu ia. Chocado era o mínimo que eu poderia usar para descrever como a escola se sentiu sobre isso. Harry Potter estava confraternizando com o inimigo.

E daí?

Apesar do fato de que eu gostava de ser amigo de Harry, não era o suficiente para mim e ele sabia. Eu o queria mais do que antes. Às vezes eu me perdia em deslumbramento somente fitando-o. Adorava a maneira com a qual ele chupava a pena de açúcar quando estava estudando, desligado de tudo a sua volta. Adorava a maneira como suas mãos passavam por seus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Adorava a maneira como ele mordia o lábio inferior quando estava pensando. Eu adorava tudo nele. Eu o amava.

Meu coração comprimiu quando me dei conta dos meus sentimentos. Eu estava terrivelmente apaixonado por Harry.

Merda.

# -------- #

Outra semana se passou e Harry percebeu que eu estava agindo de maneira estranha a volta dele. Na verdade, eu estava tentando evitá-lo o máximo que podia. Eu sabia que era errado. Eu deveria estar ajudando-o, não afastando-o. Mas não podia fazer mais nada. Doía estar ao lado dele e não poder tocá-lo ou beijá-lo.

Eu tinha que ser estóico ao lado dele, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia ser indiferente a ele. Eu o amava. Mas tinha que tentar. Era fato que Harry não gostava de mim da mesma maneira que eu gostava dele, não importava se eu o havia pegado me olhando de cima em baixo uma ou duas vezes.

Eu precisava de espaço. Estava sofrendo e aquilo era muito ruim. Draco Malfoy não sofria. Nunca.

— Malfoy! Malfoy! Espere por mim! –ele gritou meu nome quando estava saindo da aula de Aritimancia.

Esperei por ele. Não deveria, mas o fiz.

— O quê foi, Potter? –tentei bancar o indiferente novamente.

— Por quê você está me ignorando? –ele parecia magoado.

— Não pensei que você se importava. –eu disse, desprezando-o.

Deus, eu era um bastardo! Por quê eu não podia ser gentil com ele ou ao menos agir com compreensão? Ele estava passando por momentos difíceis na vida e tudo o que eu pensava era em como eu o queria na minha cama. Pensando bem, eu também estava passando por momentos difíceis. Eu merecia felicidade. _Foda-se ele!_ É, bem que eu queria...

— Não me importo. –ele disse, seus olhos tremendo de raiva. —Por mim, você pode queimar no inferno.

Ele virou-se para ir embora, mas eu tomei sua frente.

— Olha, me desculpa. –sussurrei. — Eu acho...

Não sabia o que dizer. Voltei a ficar sem palavras.

— Eu sei. –ele disse, em um tom triste.

Olhei pra ele e soube que ele me entendeu. Ele sabia pelo quê eu estava passando. Ele sabia que eu estava frustrado e queria beijá-lo, e tocá-lo e... bem, vocês sabem o que quero dizer.

— Você quer um tempo só pra você? –ele me perguntou, educadamente.

Mas que droga! Não queria que ele fosse educado a respeito disso!

— Talvez.

E o quê diabos eu estava falando? Estava a ponto de arruinar tudo por causa do meu orgulho idiota!

— Tudo bem. Então eu vou te deixar sozinho. –ele resmungou, indiferente.

_Ele_ estava bancando o indiferente agora! Aquele desgraçado. Eu o odiava tanto! Minha raiva se elevou a níveis perigosos.

— Vai se foder, Potter! –eu gritei e o empurrei.

Alguns alunos que estavam passando pararam para nos observar. Eu não me importava. Eu queria enfeitiçar Potter.

— O quê?

— Eu disse foda-se. Você não é tão frio assim.

— Você é maluco, Malfoy.

— E você está me enlouquecendo!

Eu apontei minha varinha para ele, que franziu a testa.

— Não faça isso, Malfoy. Você sabe bem como terminou da última vez que você tentou isso. –ele disse, friamente.

Eu sorri, com maldade.

— Sim, eu me lembro muito bem.

E eu imagino o que aconteceria se eu o enfeitiçasse na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Será que ele me empurraria contra a parede e me beijaria? Aquela era uma possibilidade realmente interessante. Deveria arriscar? Sim, eu decidi que devia.

_Expelliarmus_, ele disse, quieto, quando eu estava distraído e tomou minha varinha.

Merda! Merda! Merda! Aqueles alunos estúpidos da Corvinal estavam rindo de mim! Eu fiz a única coisa que podia naquele instante. Voei em seu pescoço. Nós caímos no chão e eu fiz de tudo para bater nele. Ele segurou meu punho e trocou nossas posições para que ele pudesse ficar em cima de mim. Eu estava começando a ficar excitado e ao invés de bater nele, comecei a me esfregar no seu corpo. Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados e eu sorri vitorioso ao sentir a ereção dele entre as minhas pernas. Nós estávamos dando um verdadeiro show.

Repentinamente ele se afastou e eu percebi que ele estava tremendo.

— Fique bem longe de mim. –ele disse, em tom de assobio, como uma cobra.

Ele. Assobiou. Como uma cobra. _Eu _era a cobra. Minha casa era a Sonserina, por Merlin! O quê ele esperava de mim? Eu não era um santo. Eu tinha minhas necessidades. Eu tinha minhas ambições. Eu o queria para mim. Eu não queria que fôssemos apenas amigos. Eu queria tudo.

_Por favor, volte_, meu coração gritou enquanto observava Harry se afastar.

Eu passei o resto do dia no meu quarto, me chamando de idiota sem parar.

# ------------- #

Então, aquele havia sido o fim da minha amizade com Harry Potter. Havia durado quanto tempo? Duas semanas? Era um recorde. Nunca tive um amigo. Harry foi meu primeiro. Eu não sentia falta dele. Não mesmo. Ele era um moleque irritante.

Mesmo quando ele era sombrio, ele era bom. Eu não era bom. Nunca teria funcionado entre nós. Estava fadado a terminar em lágrimas e tristeza. Mas eu não estava triste. Não mesmo. Eu estava... resignado a respeito de toda aquela situação. Sim, essa era a palavra certa.

Deus, a quem eu estava enganando? Eu era um grande mentiroso. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele! Eu queria pedir desculpas por quem eu era. O quê ele esperava? Que eu seria outro Ron Weasley? Que eu seria mais um aliado na vida dele? Nem pensar. Eu era Draco Malfoy. Eu não gostava de ficar em segundo lugar. Nunca fiquei.

Mas ainda assim... eu estava a ponto de desistir do meu orgulho. Eu precisava falar com ele. Eu queria provocá-lo e assisti-lo jogando Quadribol. Eu queria estudar com ele e ouvir o som de sua voz. Eu queria que fôssemos amigos de novo.

Apesar disso, eu não fiz nada. A vida continuou e eu tentei esquecê-lo. O Professor Snape me ajudou bastante nesse aspecto. Como eu era o Monitor-chefe da Sonserina, ele me deu um número de lições cada vez maior, na esperança que eu tirasse Harry da minha cabeça de uma vez por todas. Funcionou por um tempo, até que Hermione me deu uma lição de moral duas semanas atrás, a respeito do meu comportamento asqueroso.

— Eu confiei em você, Malfoy! Até mesmo Ron confiou em você e você destruiu tudo!

— O quê você queria que eu fizesse? Ele é um grande idiota. Ficava me provocando e depois me afastando como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre nós. Ele continuou negando o óbvio e eu estava cansado daquilo. Eu não sou o brinquedinho dele! –disse, irritado.

— E ele não é o seu! –ela declarou.

E ela estava com a razão. Droga!

— Você estava tão perto, Malfoy. Tão perto! Ele estava finalmente sorrindo de novo e Ron até me disse que os pesadelos dele haviam diminuído.

Ele tinha pesadelos? Mas que merda! Por quê ninguém me disse isso?

— Ele estava quase superando a morte de Hagrid. –Hermione continuou. — Sabe, desde que aquilo aconteceu, ele se recusou a falar com qualquer pessoa a respeito disso. Eu acho que ele se sente culpado. E você estava quase conseguindo que ele falasse com você! Ele me disse que gostava de conversar com você, porque você o ouvia!

Meu coração derreteu. Ele gostava de falar comigo. Ele nunca havia falado sobre seus sentimentos mais profundos, com a exceção do dia em que ele confessou que gostava de Snape, porque Snape o havia salvado tantas vezes, que era o mais próximo de uma figura paterna que ele tinha, junto com Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Mas Snape ainda agia como se não gostasse de Harry e isso o deixava muito triste. Aquela havia sido a única vez que ele abrira seu coração pra mim e me deixou segurar sua mão por algum tempo. Eu adorei aquele momento.

E então teve a morte do gigante mestiço. Eu nunca gostei muito de Hagrid. Quero dizer, ele era um gigante, não importava se Dumbledore confiava nele. Pra mim, ele era perigoso e instável. Mas não para Harry. Para Harry, Hagrid era um herói. Um herói que o salvara dos Dursley.

Harry falara comigo sobre ele uma vez, mas nunca fora muito longe naquele assunto. Eu percebi que doía falar sobre Hagrid, então não o pressionava. Agora eu desejava tê-lo feito. Eu não sabia que ele tinha um trauma tão grande a respeito da morte dele. Eu nunca soube como ele havia morrido.

— Então é por isso que ele é sombrio desse jeito? –perguntei. — Por causa de Hagrid?

— Eu não sei, mas acho que sim. Ele nunca falou sobre isso com a gente, por mais que insistíssemos.

Foi então que eu decidi ganhar Harry Potter de volta. Não importava se ele iria me fazer rastejar por ele. Hermione me disse que ele estava no campo de Quadribol, sozinho e triste. Eu o vi encostado em uma das traves e percebi que seus olhos estreitaram quando ele me viu.

— Malfoy, o quê você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que havia dito para você ficar bem longe de mim! –ele disse.

Ele estava tentando manter-se estóico a meu respeito. Eu não deixaria.

— Me desculpe. –simples assim.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não faz mais diferença.

— Você sabe que eu te quero. –eu disse, quase gaguejando.

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça novamente.

— Por favor, vai embora.

— Eu te quero... como meu amigo de novo.

Então ele abriu os olhos lentamente e me fitou.

— Eu disse que não sabia como ser amigo de alguém. –eu disse, sabendo que aquela desculpa esfarrapada não era suficiente.

Ele sorriu, fracamente.

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— Então. Você quer ser meu amigo de novo?

Ele apenas assentiu. Meu coração parou de bater porque eu não acreditava que havia sido tão fácil.

— Ok. –eu disse, não escondendo minha surpresa.

Silêncio.

— Então, o quê você quer fazer? –perguntei.

E, novamente, as ações dele me pegaram de surpresa. Ele beijou na bochecha e me abraçou forte.

— É assim que os amigos se reconciliam? –fiz uma piada, o abraçando de volta.

— É sim. –ele disse e com meus olhos fechados para evitar maior sentimentalismo, eu sorri.

_Continua..._

_Ahhh...eles voltaram! Sim! Celly dá pulinhos e soquinhos no ar. Mas será que Draco vai se contentar apenas com a amizade? Esses meninos e seus hormônios... Não percam o próximo capítulo. _

_Atualizações rápidas vêm na mesma proporção e rapidez das reviews! LOL_


	5. Chame de Amizade

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **agradecimentos pela paciência a quem está acompanhando essa tradução, é claro. Fiquei um pouco enrolada essas últimas semanas, mas aqui está mais uma belezura de capítulo, com destaque para uma cena mais que maravilhosa no final. Aff, eu nem falo mais nada! Leiam e comentem, sim? Obrigada a todos que leram o último capítulo, e à Blanche, _as usual_.

**Parte 5 – Chame de Amizade**

Nós éramos amigos de novo e dessa vez eu estava fazendo de tudo para não estragar as coisas. Harry havia aceitado minhas desculpas com tanta facilidade que ajudá-lo a acertar as coisas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Voltamos a nossa rotina de sempre. Nós estudávamos juntos quase todas as tardes, e eu até o ajudei a ganhar alguns pontos para a Grifinória, apesar de ter me sentido meio desgostoso comigo mesmo depois. Quero dizer, ajudar a Grifinória a ganhar pontos...Ugh!

Ele não me tocou novamente. Às vezes dávamos socos um no ombro do outro, como típicos amigos fazem para provocar-se. Algumas vezes ele dava tapinhas nas minhas costas para mostrar que se importava. Mas ele nunca mais me abraçou como daquela vez no campo de Quadribol, e beijar, definitivamente, não era parte do acordo. Nós éramos apenas amigos. Amigos que se queriam, mas amigos. Nada mais.

Se eu estava frustrado com isso? Claro que sim! Cara, eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes tomei um banho gelado depois de falar com ele. Mas eu dava o melhor de mim para que meus verdadeiros sentimentos não aparecessem. Aqui entre nós, eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho porque Harry estava até se sentindo confortável comigo novamente.

Mas um dia as coisas mudaram.

Uma noite, a uma semana antes do Natal, nós ficamos na biblioteca até a meia noite. Havíamos perdido a noção do tempo estudando para um complicado trabalho de Poções. Minha cabeça começou a latejar e minhas costas estavam me matando. Eu massageei sem muito jeito a área tensa atrás do meu pescoço e fechei os olhos com dor.

-O que há de errado? –ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

-Nada.

-O quê quer dizer com _nada_? Você parece estar sentindo dor.

Sim, eu estava. Eu tive uma briga daquelas durante o jogo contra a Corvinal há dois dias atrás e minhas costas ainda doíam. Pelo menos eu havia ganhado. Aceitem isso, Corvinais perdedores!

-É por causa do jogo, não é? –ele perguntou novamente.

Dessa vez, eu resolvi responder propriamente.

-É sim. Aquele apanhador jogava pesado.

-Foi sua culpa, na verdade. E você recebeu o que merecia.

Abri meus olhos rapidamente e o fitei, sem acreditar no que ele havia dito.

-O quê você disse?

-Você me ouviu, Malfoy.

- Ora, vá se foder.

-Você jogou pesado também. Você sempre joga assim, na verdade. Ele só estava se defendendo. O irmão da Cho não é o tipo de cara que...

-Irmão da Cho? –eu o interrompi.

-É. O irmão da Cho é o apanhador da Corvinal. Você não sabia?

Claro que aquele diabinho era o irmão mais novo de Cho Chang. Quer dizer, todos o chamavam de Chang! Eu conseguia ser tão idiota às vezes... Mas, novamente, nunca me preocupei com subalternos. E um da Corvinal ainda por cima. Quem diabos presta a atenção em alguém da Corvinal ou um mero Lufa-Lufa? Eu certamente não.

-Acredite ou não, eu não sabia que ele era irmão da Chang. –disse.

-Bem, ele é. Eu não acredito que você não sabia disso. Mas é claro, estamos falando de _você,_ e Draco Malfoy não se importa com ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. –ele afirmou.

E, a julgar pelos meus pensamentos anteriores, ele estava certo. Merda!

-De qualquer maneira, você mereceu, Malfoy. –ele finalizou.

Eu estava magoado por seu comentário grosseiro, mas não demonstrei. Ou pelo menos eu achei que não tinha demonstrado.

-Não mereci não. –disse, mais do que irritado. –Quadribol é um jogo pesado de qualquer maneira.

-Você costumava jogar pesado contra a Cho também e eu te odiava por isso. Ela era tão delicada. Toda vez que ela jogava era como ver uma bailarina dançando no céu. –ele disse, quase parecendo sonhador.

Eu cerrei os pulsos. Eu me lembrava daquela vaca. Harry tinha uma queda por ela e eu a odiava por isso. Eu era rude com ela, provavelmente mais rude do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Talvez, lá no fundo, eu já sabia que amava Harry e que ela estava no meu caminho. Ela ainda estava, se eu estivesse interpretando certo aquele brilho nos olhos de Harry. Ele ainda estava apaixonado pela vaca. Desgraçado!

-Você gosta dela? –perguntei, ácido.

Ele parou de escrever, mas não me olhou.

-Como assim?

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Você gosta dela?

-Você quer dizer como amigo ou como...

-Como namorado.

-Talvez.

Eu retesei e a dor nas minhas costas aumentou.

-Pensei que fôssemos amigos. Amigos costumam contar esse tipo de coisa uns para os outros. –comentei.

Ele parecia pensativo.

-Você saiu com ela, não saiu? –eu insisti.

Eu podia ser bem chato quando queria.

-Não. Depois da morte do Cedrico, eu não consegui convidá-la para sair. Ela o amava.

-Isso é besteira, Potter. Ela nem o conhecia direito. Ela gostava dele pela aparência e fama, como qualquer outra garota na escola. Se ele estivesse vivo, ela já o teria descartado por outro qualquer que cruzasse seu caminho.

Eu estava certo e Harry sabia disso. Mas isso não o impediu de me olhar com raiva.

-Não fale assim!

-Estou dizendo a verdade. A vida é assim, Potter.

-Se isso fosse verdade, ela teria saído comigo.

-Não necessariamente. Mas ela saiu com você, não saiu?

O rosto dele enrubesceu e eu sabia que estava certo. Eu me odiei por estar certo.

-Apenas... u-uma...e...e não foi...um... –ele gaguejou.

-Não importa, Potter. É óbvio que você nunca a esqueceu.

Eu queria gritar. Até esse momento, nunca tinha perdido a esperança de ganhar o coração de Harry, mas agora... ele ainda estava apaixonado pela Cho Chang. Eu podia ver em seus olhos. Eu nunca me senti tão indefeso e triste em toda minha vida. Não tinha uma chance com ele.

Eu sentia como se alguém tivesse me esfaqueado nas costas e instantaneamente coloquei a mão no meu pescoço. Eu estava tenso e a dor ficou ainda pior depois daquela conversa. Eu fiz uma careta. Verdade seja dita, eu queria tanto chorar. Fechei meus olhos e os cobri com minhas mãos.

-O que há de errado? –Harry perguntou e pelo tom de sua voz, ele parecia preocupado. Eu quase sorri.

Eu teria sorrido se não estivesse tão magoado naquele momento. Como não podia confiar na minha voz para falar, apenas balancei a cabeça. Ouvi seus passos chegando mais perto e parando bem atrás de mim. Segurei minha respiração em expectativa e esperei. Então senti um toque suave nos meus ombros e suas mãos massageando-os. Não pude evitar um gemido.

Ele tinha mãos mágicas e a cada minuto que passava, me sentia cada vez mais relaxado. De vez em quando, eu gemia de prazer e alívio. Eu adorava o toque de suas mãos em mim, especialmente quando ele corria os dedos pelo meu pescoço. Eu estava no paraíso.

-Isso é bom. –murmurei.

_Por favor, me diga que você nunca fez isso com ela._

Minha cabeça pendeu para trás e tocou sua barriga.

-Está melhorando? –ele perguntou, suavemente.

-Ah, sim...

Ele continuou me massageando gentilmente e eu me senti endurecer. Inconscientemente, comecei a me acariciar.

-Por favor... –disse, sem saber o porquê.

-Por favor, o quê?

_Por favor, me beija. Por favor, me deita nessa mesa e transa comigo. Por favor, continue me tocando assim pra sempre._

E então eu acordei. Aquilo não era real. Harry estava apenas querendo me ajudar. Suas ações não eram sensuais, nem estavam querendo me enlouquecer. Ele não sabia que estava me enlouquecendo e que eu estava quase gozando nas calças. Ele iria me odiar se percebesse o que estava fazendo comigo e o que eu queria fazer com ele. Então eu o empurrei de maneira abrupta e coloquei uma distância razoável entre nós.

Ele me olhou, confuso.

-O quê foi?

-Por favor, Harry, você não é tão inocente. Ninguém é tão inocente. –eu sussurrei.

Então ele reparou na minha ereção e seus olhos se arregalaram. Eu me senti tão envergonhado que baixei a cabeça. E então _eu_ reparei em uma coisa que me fez arregalar os olhos. _Harry _tinha uma ereção também!

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Eu deveria me aproveitar daquilo, mas estava paralisado. Deveria colocar nossa amizade em risco? E que tipo de amizade era aquela onde ambos se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro? Pro inferno com tudo! Eu queria beijá-lo e iria fazê-lo.

-Harry...

-Não.

Eu me aproximei.

-Será que eu posso... –insisti, meus lábios quase se encostando aos dele.

-Não. –ele sussurrou.

-...te beijar? –eu ousei terminar.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas o que saiu de seus lábios foi um _sim _fraquíssimo.

Toquei nossos lábios uma, duas vezes e depois me afastei.

-Isso é tão errado. –ele disse, com os olhos fechados.

Lá vamos nós de novo. _Negação é o nome dele._

-Não, não é! É apenas um beijo inocente, Potter! Chame de amizade se quiser. É só um beijo entre amigos. Nós não temos que fazer um escândalo a respeito disso. Amigos se beijam, não? É isso o que estamos fazendo. Não há nada de errado. Nada! –eu estava soando quase histérico.

-Ron nunca me beijou. –ele abriu os olhos e me fitou.

-Graças a Deus. Quero dizer, eu... eu...

Ele sorriu. O desgraçado sorriu! Todo aquele drama por causa de um maldito beijo! Quando minha vida tinha se tornado tão complicada?

-Olha, vamos esquecer isso tudo, ok? –eu pedi. –Eu vou sentar na minha cadeira e fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Você vai sentar na sua e vai fingir que não tem uma ereção e...

Aquilo era eu falando? Não parecia comigo. Eu estava sendo _legal_!

-Eu...eu... Eu não... –ele tentou dizer, seu rosto vermelho, envergonhado.

Eu ri, com um certo escárnio. Quem estava gaguejando agora?

-Olha, Potter, eu não quero estragar isso de novo. Então vamos apenas...

-Malfoy? –ele perguntou, de repente, parecendo... determinado.

-O quê?

-Você acha que... você realmente acha que amigos podem se beijar? Quer dizer, eu poderia te beijar e isso não seria nada demais, certo? Nós poderíamos criar uma nova regra ou qualquer coisa assim. Uma regra onde poderíamos nos beijar sem problemas. Certo?

Ele me olhou com aqueles enormes olhos verdes, em expectativa. Eu deveria ter dito que não, mas eu era fraco. Aquela regra não era nem um pouco correta, mas ainda assim... Eu o queria tanto. E eu era fraco demais para dizer não a ele. Eu sabia que aquela regra ia partir meu coração eventualmente, mas não me importei. Eu disse que sim.

-Nós ainda somos amigos e nada mais. –ele afirmou e eu apenas segui a maré.

-Sim, Potter. Nós somos amigos que se beijam às vezes.

-Bom.

Então ele me beijou, lenta e gentilmente a princípio. Minhas mãos desceram por sua barriga e ele instantaneamente se afastou.

-Sem toques. Isso não faz parte da regra. –ele explicou e eu senti vontade de partir aquele rosto bonito ao meio.

Eu ia me arrepender tanto daquilo.

-Tudo bem. –concordei, contra minha vontade. –Aonde devo colocar minhas mãos então?

-Você pode colocar suas mãos nos meus ombros. –ele sugeriu.

_Como uma maldita garotinha! Foda-se Harry Potter!_

Pateticamente, eu o obedeci. Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e começou a me beijar novamente. Eu aprofundei o beijo. Ele não reclamou ou se afastou dessa vez. Minha língua procurou avidamente pela dele e eu senti sua mão me segurando com força. Era um jogo arriscado esse que estávamos jogando. Podia fugir do nosso controle rapidamente e Harry parecia não ter percebido isso. Aquele maldito inocente! Ainda assim, eu procurei me controlar.

Nós apenas nos beijamos por um longo tempo. Não preciso nem dizer que no final da nossa sessão, eu estava mais do que excitado. Estava a ponto de explodir. Minha ereção pulsava dentro das minhas calças e pela maneira que Harry estava gemendo, eu sabia que ele estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito.

-Eu tenho que ir. –ele disse. –É quase uma da manhã.

Eu assenti. Nos arrumamos, pegamos nossas coisas e caminhamos para os corredores. Nenhum de nós disse nada. Foi apenas no momento em que tínhamos que tomar caminhos diferentes que eu encontrei coragem para falar com ele.

-Você não vai mudar de idéia, vai? –eu queria me matar por parecer tão idiotamente inseguro.

Será que eu podia ser mais patético?

-Não, eu não vou. Quer dizer, eu criei essa regra, certo? –ele me beijou mais uma vez. –Te vejo amanhã.

-Potter! –eu chamei, antes que ele chegasse ao final do corredor.

-O quê? –ele disse, virando-se para mim.

-Eu só... bem, eu só...

Eu não queria dizer nada, na verdade, só estava tentando fazer com que ele ficasse mais tempo ali. Ele sorriu, como se conseguisse me entender e disse, em um tom de voz apressado.

-Eu sei, Malfoy. –e depois foi embora.

E foi então que eu lembrei de algo e me senti muito mal. A verdade era que: Harry Potter era um grande quebrador de regras. Não levaria muito tempo para que ele quebrasse a sua própria. Não levaria muito para que ele – mais uma vez – partisse meu coração em dois.

_Continua..._

_Gente, eu sei que demorei a atualizar a tradução, mas ela está aqui, completinha! Espero que ainda estejam acompanhando as peripécias desse Draco mais que fofo que a Blanche desenvolveu. Até a próxima atualização, que eu espero não demorar muito!_


	6. Chame de Felicidade

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **muito obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui, deixando suas reviews, pedindo por atualizações e tudo mais. Eu demorei mais do que esperava, mas aqui está o capítulo! Beijinhos e Orelhas Extensivas à **Anniannka, Christine Annette Waters, Dark Wolf 03, Moi Lina, Kijulia, Bela-chan, Maaya M., Cecília, Gabi Potter-Malfoy e Arsínoe** por passarem por aqui. Vocês merecem. E à **_Blanche_**, claro, que sempre nos presenteia com essas maravilhas!

**Parte 6 – Chame de Felicidade**

Aquela semana foi pura... felicidade. Todo dia eu acordava e encontrava Harry para o café da manhã. Nós conversávamos, comíamos e nos provocávamos. Eu até falei com Weasley de maneira civilizada! Eu não me importava de ficar na mesa da Grifinória, mas fiz questão de que Harry sentasse à mesa da Sonserina também.

Para todos os outros na escola, nós éramos apenas bons amigos. Para Hermione e Ron, nós éramos algo que eles não conseguiam classificar. Quero dizer, não éramos apenas amigos já que a gente se beijava na boca. E não era um beijo inocente, mas um beijo de verdade. O tipo de beijo compartilhado entre casais e namorados. O tipo de beijo que eleva o seu espírito e limpa sua alma de todos os pecados. Os beijos dele eram a minha redenção, mas também minha punição, meu prazer e minha dor.

Nós fomos para o meu quarto com a desculpa de estudar e passamos o resto do dia nos agarrando. Eu não tinha a permissão de tocá-lo de maneira mais íntima, mas de alguma maneira, eu não me importava. Eu queria cortejar Harry como se estivéssemos no século passado. Eu gostava de ir com calma com ele. Me sentia como um daqueles cavaleiros em um conto de fadas antigo. Eu sei, soa estúpido... e nada a ver comigo! Mas eu gostava. Era muito mais erótico flertar com ele de maneira inocente do que levá-lo para minha cama no primeiro encontro.

Não que tivéssemos tido um encontro. Honestamente, eu não sabia como classificar nosso relacionamento também. Nós apenas gostávamos de passar o tempo um com o outro.

Minha maior vitória foi quando ele permitiu que eu acariciasse seu rosto e lábios com as pontas dos meus dedos e depois mordiscasse suas orelhas gentilmente. Ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e se deixou flutuar. Eu sabia disso porque ele me contou.

Ele me disse que quando eu o acariciava tão delicadamente e mordiscava seu pescoço, sua mente viajava para um lugar pacífico e calmo. Eu adorava a maneira com a qual ele confessava isso, porque não se sentia envergonhado de fazê-lo.

Às vezes ele me deixava segurar sua mão quando estávamos estudando. Enquanto ele lia o texto, acariciava minha mão suavemente, e eu sorria tentando não encará-lo o tempo todo como um bobo apaixonado. Eu era um bobo apaixonado, mas não havia motivo para que ele soubesse disso.

No quinto dia, eu percebi que ele estava quase dormindo em cima de um enorme livro de Transfiguração e eu cuidadosamente o fechei e perguntei se ele não gostaria de dormir no meu quarto. Não havia nenhum tipo de insinuação na minha voz ou nas minhas intenções. Eu apenas sugeri aquilo porque parecia que ele não conseguiria caminhar. Ele mal teve forças para balançar a cabeça, em aceitação.

Eu o peguei em meus braços e coloquei-o em minha cama. Então eu tirei suas vestes e seus sapatos. Observei sua figura esbelta por um longo período de tempo. Harry estava exatamente onde eu queria que ele estivesse, e ainda assim não estava. Nos meus sonhos, eu estava deitado com ele. Então, ele me abraçaria e me puxaria para perto do seu corpo quente. Eu suspiraria em contentamento e agradeceria aos deuses por aquele milagre. Talvez eu e ele dividíssemos os mesmos sonhos.

Mas eu não me deitei com ele. Eu dormi no sofá, ou ao menos tentei. Era difícil esquecer que meu amor estava a alguns metros de mim e eu não podia abraçá-lo da maneira que queria. Era frustrante, mas em algum momento, eu me perdi enquanto caía na terra dos sonhos.

-------- ---------

Eu fui acordado por soluços desesperados vindos da minha cama. Meu cérebro levou algum tempo para acordar, mas no instante em que eu percebi que os soluços vinham de Harry, eu me levantei rapidamente e coloquei meus braços em volta dele. Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e me puxou para perto de si. Eu não protestei. Por quê iria? Só estava preocupado com o fato dele acordar e perceber que era ele quem estava me tocando. Mas ele não o fez. Não imediatamente.

- Harry. Acorda, Harry. É apenas um pesadelo. Por favor, acorde, meu amor. –eu murmurei, balançando seu corpo gentilmente, como se ele fosse um bebê.

Ele abriu os olhos de repente e me encarou.

- Malfoy?

- Sim. –eu enxuguei as lágrimas dele.

Sua boca estava a poucos milímetros da minha e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente e a respiração acelerada contra meu rosto. Eu pensei que ele iria se afastar no instante em que percebesse que eu o estava abraçando. E fiquei mais do que chocado quando ele me fez deitar na cama com ele e então descansou sua cabeça no meu peito.

Tive vontade de chorar, por mais estúpido e bobo que isso possa parecer. Eu me odiava por ser tão sentimental.

- Harry, eu acho que isso não faz parte da nossa regra. –eu tinha que dizer aquilo.

- Foda-se a regra. Era uma regra idiota mesmo. Eu não sei porque você concordou com ela em primeiro lugar.

Ele parecia estar sonolento, o que provavelmente significava que ele não sabia o que estava falando. Aquela condição dele podia ser bem interessante. Eu não devia me aproveitar de um momento de tamanha fraqueza. Ainda assim, não consegui resistir.

- Eu concordei porque...

- Você me queria. Eu sei.

Eu acariciei suas costas e ele aconchegou-se em mim.

- Sobre o quê você estava sonhando, Harry? –perguntei, baixinho.

Ele retesou. Talvez eu tivesse ido longe demais. Era uma idéia ruim aproveitar a oportunidade para fazê-lo confessar algo sobre seus sentimentos. Eu deveria aprender a ficar calado. A qualquer momento, ele me chutaria da cama.

- Hagrid. –ele murmurou.

- O que tem ele?

- Por favor, não me faça dizer.

- Você precisa falar sobre isso, Harry.

- Eu sei.

Silêncio.

- Ele morreu para me salvar, você sabia?

- Não. Me conte.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e enterrou-a no meu ombro. Ele parecia tão adoravelmente indefeso que eu desejava poder afastá-lo de todos os problemas do mundo e de todo aquele desespero que a vida dele havia se tornado desde o dia em que ele nasceu. Mas eu não podia fazer nenhuma daquelas coisas. E além do mais, eu não era sentimental. Eu sei que parecia que eu era, mas não era. De verdade.

A quem eu estava enganando?

- Por favor? –eu insisti.

- Eu não quero chorar na sua frente. –ele confessou, timidamente.

- É muito tarde para isso, Potter. Seus soluços me acordaram! E além do mais, eu acho que você precisa chorar. Eu prometo que não vou rir de você amanhã. Te dou minha palavra.

- Sua palavra? –ele sorriu, com escárnio. – Não acho que a sua palavra tenha algum valor, Malfoy.

Aquilo foi como uma facada nas costas.

- Isso não é verdade! Minha palavra vale muito, Potter! Eu tenho honra, sabia?

Eu estava verdadeiramente ofendido pelo comentário dele. Então, eu fiz o que já deveria ter feito desde o início. Me levantei para deixá-lo.

- Aonde você vai? –ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que vou dormir em outro lugar.

Peguei meu travesseiro e uma coberta e estava a ponto de sair dali, quando a voz de Harry ecoou pelo quarto.

- Por favor, fique. Me desculpa se eu te ofendi. Eu estava apenas te provocando.

Eu era fraco e patético. O quê mais posso dizer? Eu estava apaixonado. Pessoas apaixonadas fazem coisas estúpidas.

Eu me virei e voltei para a cama. Ele me envolveu com seus braços e eu pensei tê-lo ouvido suspirar de felicidade. Eu sorri e tentei evitar pensar em algo tolo que já vinha se formando na minha cabeça há algum tempo. E aquele pensamento veio até mim com a força de uma revelação. _O quatro olhos e eu fomos feitos um para o outro. _Eu podia ver as palavras brilhando bem na frente dos meus olhos. Merda. Eu odiava essa droga de sentimentalismo.

- Eu acho que nunca vou esquecer o dia em que Hagrid morreu por mim. Eu não pedi, mas ele o fez assim mesmo. Foi tudo culpa de Voldemort. Tudo de errado na minha vida é culpa dele. Eu o odiava tanto. Eu o odiava mais do que a você. –ele disse, me pegando de surpresa.

Meu coração se partiu. Ele me odiava. Ele nunca iria me amar. Ele estava abrindo seu coração para mim e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser meus próprios sentimentos. Eu era tão egoísta. É claro que ele nunca me amaria. Eu não merecia ser amado.

- Malfoy? Você está chorando?

Eu rapidamente coloquei os dedos sobre uma das minhas bochechas e constatei que realmente estava chorando. Eu me amaldiçoei e Harry ficou me olhando, tentando entender aquilo.

- Por quê você está chorando?

- Eu não estou! –respondi, na defensiva.

- Certo, -ele disse, em desprezo. – E as lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos são... o quê?

Eu odiava quando ele ria em escárnio.

- Apenas me deixe sozinho. –respondi amargamente e dei as costas para ele.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu... eu não entendo você.

- Isso só prova que você é idiota e cego.

- Eu só estava fazendo o que você me pediu! Estava te contando o que aconteceu naquele dia! E você apenas provou que é um desgraçado sem coração que só se importa consigo mesmo!

Ele estava certo, mas eu estava magoado. Eu nunca ia admitir aquilo.

- Olha, Malfoy, aparentemente eu disse alguma coisa que te magoou. Estou certo? O quê foi?

Naquele momento, eu já havia parado de chorar. Seria embaraçoso se eu não o tivesse feito. Eu olhei para Harry e ele parecia pensativo, provavelmente tentando lembrar o que havia dito que tinha me deixado tão chateado. Aquele idiota nunca ia perceber que...

- HA! –ele gritou, de repente, quase me fazendo cair da cama. – Foi porque eu disse que te odiava, não foi?

Eu não disse nada.

- Bem, pela sua falta de reação, presumo que estou certo. Por que você se importa se eu te odeio ou não?

- Você me odeia? –perguntei em um sussurro.

_Foda-se, Draco! Se controla!_

- Se eu te odeio? –ele perguntou.

- É.

- Não.

Prendi minha respiração em antecipação. Eu sabia que ele iria dizer alguma coisa para destruir meus sonhos. Eu sabia.

- Quero dizer, eu odiava, mas depois... você não é a pessoa que eu achei que fosse. Eu não sei. Talvez a guerra tenha mudado você, como mudou todo mundo. Como me mudou. Eu também não sou a mesma pessoa que era antes. Talvez eu seja mais como você. Como você era antigamente.

- Não, você não é! –eu me virei para encará-lo. – Você não faz idéia do que é ser como eu. Todo mundo acha que você é sombrio, Harry, mas eu não consigo ver essa escuridão em você. Até você acha isso, mas você está errado! Eu sei isso por experiência. Tudo o que conheci na vida foram pessoas sombrias, e você não é uma delas. Você nunca vai ser uma delas! Você está deprimido, triste, chateado com a sua vida, com o seu destino, mas você não é sombrio. Você não é mau.

Wow! De onde eu tirei coragem para falar aquilo tudo para ele? Ele estava sem fala. Não sabia o que pensar de mim. Eu também não sabia! Eu nunca achei que era o tipo de pessoa que daria sermão em alguém, ainda mais dar um sermão em Harry Potter. Eu pensei que ele precisasse de um abraço, mas agora eu acho que ele precisa de um sermão. Ele não era sombrio, ele estava apenas confuso sobre o que deveria sentir a respeito da bagunça que era a sua vida. Eu entendia.

- Como você pode saber? –ele perguntou, desconcertado.

- Olá, Potter! Sou eu! Draco Malfoy! Eu sei tudo sobre a escuridão! Eu cresci lá! –sorri, em escárnio.

- Tudo bem! Não há necessidade de ser sarcástico.

- Vamos apenas dormir, tudo bem? –eu deitei novamente na cama e esperei que Harry deitasse ao meu lado, mas ele não o fez. – O quê, Potter?

- Como você pode saber mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo?

Oops. Ele me pegou. Será que eu deveria dizer a ele que o amava? Deveria confessar que durante os últimos sete anos eu estudei cada gesto e cada movimento dele, até que os conhecesse de olhos fechados? Humm... Certo, até parece! Eu achei mesmo que não. Harry não estava preparado para ouvir aquilo. Ele provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco se eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei. –dei de ombros. –Acho que sou um bom observador.

Ele deitou ao meu lado e ficou olhando para o teto. Então eu lembrei de algo que ele havia me dito antes de ter me acordado, e eu ponderei se deveria discutir aquele assunto. _Eu_ queria, apesar de achar que ele não iria gostar.

- Potter. –eu o chamei.

- Eu reparei em uma coisa. –ele disse, de repente. – Você me chamou bastante de Harry!

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e eu me segurei para não sair correndo.

- E daí?

- É engraçado. E eu acho que ouvi você dizer 'acorde, meu amor'. Você disse isso?

Ok. Agora eu podia ver fumaça saindo pelas minhas orelhas, tal como nos desenhos. Como é que ele ouviu aquilo? Eu achei que ele estivesse dormindo!

- Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo! –protestei, sabendo que estava me entregando.

- Bem, eu estava. Mais ou menos. Você disse aquilo? –ele perguntou, me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- E se eu disse?

- Você disse?

- Por quê você se importa? –perguntei, irritado.

- Eu não me importo!

- Ótimo. Porque eu não disse. Você estava sonhando, Potter. –menti.

Nós deitamos um ao lado do outro, mas mantivemos uma certa distância entre nossos corpos. Ele estava chateado, eu podia perceber, mas eu também estava.

- E se eu tivesse dito? –perguntei, em um sussurro.

- Não ia fazer nenhuma diferença. –ele disse.

Eu sabia! Ele acabou de partir meu coração, o desgraçado!

- Eu vou voltar pro sofá. –decidi.

- Por quê?

- Ah, por favor! Presta atenção, por Merlin!

Eu me levantei e para minha surpresa e deleite, ele me puxou de volta. Nossos corpos se tocaram e nos fitamos. Eu me arrepiei.

- Você está gelado. Apenas entre embaixo das cobertas e vamos dormir, tudo bem? –ele disse.

- Potter...

- Será que você só tem sexo na cabeça?

- Não! –é claro que sim! Eu era um garoto saudável de 17 anos.

- Então entra aqui.

Assim o fiz, contra minha vontade. Harry podia ser bem mandão quando queria. Eu coloquei uma grande distância entre nós dois. Não queria arriscar tocá-lo acidentalmente. Aquilo iria arruinar ainda mais as coisas. Foi então que eu lembrei do que queria perguntar antes que ele houvesse me interrompido.

- Potter? Era verdade? A regra que você criou... você acha que é idiota?

E então eu entendi o que a expressão "silêncio sufocante" significava.

- Sim. –ele disse tão baixinho que eu mal pude ouvir.

- Tudo bem então. –respirei profundamente e disse, como se aquilo fosse uma bomba. – Isso quer dizer que eu posso te tocar?

- Você quer?

Eu estava realmente ficando irritado com ele respondendo as minhas perguntas com outra pergunta.

- Apenas me responda, Potter!

- Eu achei que já havia respondido.

Então eu tinha permissão para tocá-lo. EU TINHA PERMISSÃO PARA TOCÁ-LO! FINALMENTE!

- Mas não muito. –ele disse.

E meu mundo desabou novamente. Eu suspirei, em derrota.

- Deus, Potter, por quê você não joga logo o feitiço da morte em mim? –eu disse, amargo. – Você parece uma maldita virgem! Aposto que até mesmo Granger é mais liberal com Weasley do que você é comigo! Tudo o que você me deixa fazer é beijá-lo. Vai pro inferno!

Ele não disse nada e eu fiquei curioso por seu silêncio repentino. Olhei pra ele. Ele retribuiu meu olhar. Vi algo brilhar em seus olhos e não soube como não havia percebido antes o que ele estava tentando me dizer.

- Merda! Você _é_ virgem! –eu exclamei, perplexo.

- Não é preciso fazer estardalhaço por causa disso, okay?

- Não...eu-eu...tudo bem, de verdade. Nada de-de mais... –eu gaguejei.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

E não era. Honestamente, eu estava surpreso, mas não tão surpreso. De repente, tudo fazia sentido! A maneira como ele beijava, com a boca fechada, e a forma como agia, como se não soubesse o que fazer com as mãos. Ele era virgem! Ele não estava em negação, então! Estava apenas assustado! Ou talvez não. Eu estava confuso.

- Obrigado. –ele disse.

- Por quê?

- Por entender.

- Tudo bem. –eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

E então, depois de outro silêncio _opressivo_, ele disse o que eu estava querendo ouvir.

- Malfoy, eu posso tocar em você?

_Continua..._

_Vocês não querem me matar não, né? Não se esqueçam que eu sou uma mera tradutora, não coloquem a culpa pelos "cliffhangers" maníacos da Blanche! LOL. Bem, o próximo capítulo já está traduzido e eu prometo que o posto rapidinho se as reviews vierem rápidas também. Aliás, parafrasendo a fofíssima **Dee-Chan23**: "Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido!" _

_Até a próxima!_

_Em: 08-10-2005_


	7. Chame de Luxúria

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **ah, eu fico muito feliz mesmo que todos vocês tenham gostado do último capítulo e não tenham esquecido desse bebê traduzido, que eu gosto demais e nem babo! Beijos com gosto de cerveja amanteigada para **_Tachel Black, Bela-chan, Maaya M, Arsínoe, Ju, Kirina-Li, Jade Toreador, Christine Annette Waters, Aniannka, Pipe, Carlos Bert Silva, Dark Wolf 03 e Gabi Potter Malfoy_** pelas reviews lindas e animadoras! Nem preciso falar que vocês são demais, certo? E claro, à Blanche também, por ser sempre tão adorável!

**Parte 7 – Chame de Luxúria**

–_Malfoy, posso tocar você?_

O mundo parou. Eu engoli em seco, não sabendo o que dizer. Eu deveria dizer SIM naquele momento, mas não disse. Por quê? Porque eu estava nervoso. Meu desejo havia se tornado realidade e aquilo era assustador. Você já teve um momento em que seu sonho está tão próximo de se tornar realidade que você não sabe o que fazer? Eu me sentia assim naquele exato momento.

–Bem, eu posso? –ele repetiu. – Achei que era isso o que você queria.

–Eu quero. –eu finalmente respondi. – Na verdade, você nem precisava perguntar.

Ele sorriu, timidamente.

–Eu sei. Eu perguntei porque você vai ter que me ensinar.

Fechei meus olhos por um instante. Eu estava no paraíso. Talvez estivesse sonhando.

–Me beija. –ordenei.

–Não.

–Por quê não?

–Porque isso pareceu uma ordem e eu não aceito ordens de você.

Eu contei até dez.

–Ok. Tanto faz.

Cruzei meus braços e olhei para o teto. Então eu senti os lábios de Harry pressionarem os meus suavemente. Eu o olhei, espantado.

–É tão fácil provocar você. –ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão. Aquilo era malditamente sexy. – É por isso que é tão engraçado te provocar. Você perde a calma tão facilmente, Malfoy.

–Isso não é verdade. Eu tenho sido muito paciente com você, Potter. Muito mesmo.

Ele me beijou novamente e uma de suas mãos tocou em meu peito timidamente. Ele havia me pedido para ensiná-lo, mas enquanto suas mãos me acariciavam, eu não acreditava que ele precisava de qualquer treinamento. Ele estava indo muito bem sozinho. Mais do que bem, na verdade. E... Merlin! Ele estava tentando tirar a minha camisa. Eu deixei que ele o fizesse, mas não sem antes tirar a dele.

Nossos torsos se tocaram e ambos nos arrepiamos.

–Me beija. –eu pedi, dessa vez.

Ele o fez, mas não na minha boca. Seus lábios rumaram pelo meu queixo, depois para meu pescoço e a área entre meus mamilos. Sua língua circulou um deles e eu mordi meus lábios para prevenir um gemido, mas foi inútil. Eu gemi como nunca havia gemido antes. Então ele mordiscou o outro mamilo levemente, e aquilo foi mais do que o suficiente para mim.

–Merda, Potter. –minha voz estava claramente rouca. – Você é um grande mentiroso! Você já fez isso antes! Você não é tão inocente como você quer que eu acredite.

Eu estava chocado. De verdade.

–Ninguém é totalmente inocente com 17 anos, Malfoy! –ele provocou. – Mas eu honestamente nunca fiz isso com um outro garoto antes. Além do mais, eu sou virgem. Eu tenho um pouco de experiência com garotas, mas nunca fui até o final. –ele confessou, desta vez com uma expressão séria. – Eu não sei o que estou fazendo com você. Eu li sobre isso...

Ora, ora, ora... Harry Potter estava lendo revistas pornôs para aprender a me satisfazer. Sorri largamente.

–O quê você leu? –perguntei.

–Hermione me deu um livro sobre sexo e...

–Um livro obsceno? –eu o interrompi.

–NÃO! Só um livro que ensina coisas sobre sexo. –ele disse timidamente e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Ele estava aprendendo sobre sexo. E agora estava me tocando. Eu poderia estar mais feliz? Acho que não. Ele me queria. SIM! Toda a tortura a qual fui submetido finalmente ia ser recompensada.

–Esse livro tinha figuras? –eu perguntei, com um sorriso maior ainda.

–Bem...sim. Somente algumas. Mas nada pornográfico e não fique tão animado a respeito disso. Elas não se mexem como nos livros mágicos. É um livro Trouxa.

–Ah, então não tem graça.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

–Você é um caso perdido, Malfoy.

Eu o segurei e o beijei diretamente nos lábios. Senti suas mãos descerem pela minha barriga e... sim! Ele estava me tocando... bem aonde eu queria que ele me tocasse. Sua mão me acariciou para cima e para baixo, em um movimento contínuo que me enlouqueceu.

–Estou fazendo direito? –ele perguntou, e quando eu abri meus olhos deslumbrados para encará-lo, reparei que eles estavam como os meus. Ele estava gostando daquilo.

Se eu abrisse minha boca, nenhum som sairia, exceto talvez um rosnado alto, um som primitivo de satisfação. Então, eu não disse nada, apenas assenti. Ele estava fazendo certo. Oh, Merlin! Ele estava fazendo mais do que certo. Ele era um mestre naquele departamento.

Ele me beijou e a ponta de seu dedo tocou a ponta da minha ereção. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás e ele mordeu meu pescoço ao vê-lo exposto, não com muita força, mas o suficiente para deixar uma pequena marca ali. Então eu senti sua língua acariciar aquele exato local, como se quisesse aliviar a mordida. Aquilo era tãão bom.

Sua mão acelerou o movimento, e ele me beijou, sua língua imitando o ato sexual que eu queria tanto fazer com ele. Eu conseguia respirar. Eu... estava... eu ia...sim...em breve... bem ali...oh...mais rápido...me beija, transa comigo, me toca... sim, sim, sim...eu...eu...eu gozei, gritando seu nome.

Quando tudo acabou, eu olhei diretamente nos olhos dele e vi que eles brilhavam com luxúria. Eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfica comigo para guardar aquele momento em uma fotografia para sempre.

Nós não falamos nada por um longo tempo. As palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento. Era suficiente ficarmos ali deitados, braços emaranhados uns nos outros, respirando pacificamente, nos beijando de vez em quando. Mas depois de algum tempo, eu me senti o cara mais egoísta do mundo. Harry não havia gozado. Eu tinha sido o único a sentir prazer.

–Harry?

–O quê? –ele me olhou.

–Eu vou te tocar agora. –disse, calmamente.

Eu esperava que ele voltasse a um estado de negação e me proibisse de tocá-lo, mas ele não o fez. Ele apenas assentiu, como se soubesse que aquilo iria acontecer em seguida. Eu rocei meus lábios nos dele e ele fechou os olhos. Beijei o resto de seu corpo com uma fome que me surpreendeu. Eu queria comê-lo vivo. Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e depois assoprei. Sabia que ele gostava disso. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou e eu senti sua ereção contra minha virilha. Minha mão direita envolveu-a e depois de alguns movimentos provocativos, eu comecei a acariciá-lo cada vez mais determinado.

Porém, eu estava frustrado com uma coisa. Ele não estava emitindo nenhum som. Claro que a sua respiração estava ficando cada vez mais acelerada, mas fora isso, ele não fazia nenhum barulho. Eu queria que Harry Potter gritasse para mim. Queria que ele fosse o mais barulhento possível. Queria que ele gemesse e implorasse por mim. Eu queria tudo. Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito, ele gozou, e tudo o que eu ouvi foi o som quieto de sua respiração rápida.

Ok. Eu não era barulhento, mas definitivamente não era _quieto_ daquele jeito. Eu me sentia como se tivesse falhado com ele. Como se não fosse o suficiente para ele. Apesar dos meus pensamentos tolos, nós não éramos feitos um para o outro e ali estava a prova.

Eu deitei na cama me sentindo deprimido.

–O quê há de errado? –ele perguntou.

–Nada.

–Não mente pra mim. Você parece tão... desapontado. –e antes que eu pudesse responder, ele resmungou. – Eu sabia. Eu sabia! Eu não devia...mas eu dou ouvidos à razão? NÃO! Eu sou tão...idiota! Eu...

–Calma aí, Harry! –eu gritei. – Por quê você está assim? Eu não disse nada!

–Está escrito na sua cara. Você conseguiu o que queria de mim e agora perdeu o interesse, não é mesmo? –ele perguntou, em tom acusador. – Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas...

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

–Você acha que eu não estou mais interessado em você?

–Bem, sim. Quero dizer, olha a sua cara.

Eu o beijei rapidamente e sorri.

–Eu não perdi o interesse em você, Harry Potter. Além do mais, o que nós fizemos aqui hoje foi apenas o início. Eu tenho muitos planos para você. E eu acho que nunca vou me cansar de você. Não depois do que senti quando você colocou as suas mãos em mim.

–Então por quê? Por que você parece estar tão descontente?

–Porque...

Eu deveria dizer? Deveria confessar meu medo patético? Deveria dizer a ele que estava com medo de que o que eu fizera com ele não era comparável ao que ele fizera comigo?

–Porque o quê? –e de repente ele se sentou na cama, me encarando. – Espera. Você não disse que nunca iria se cansar de mim?

Eu corei dos pés a cabeça.

–Talvez.

–O que isso quer di...

Eu o interrompi antes que ele terminasse aquela frase. Não estava preparado para confessar meu amor incondicional por ele. Seria demandar muito de mim naquela noite. Então eu tentei voltar ao nosso assunto prévio. Era tão embaraçoso quanto o assunto que eu estava tentando evitar, mas que diabos!

–Você quer saber por quê eu fiquei desapontado? Porque você não fez um ruído quando eu estava...você sabe...E eu estou com medo de você não ter gostado do que eu fiz com você. Pronto! Eu disse! –eu estava um pouco orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

Ele me fitou com a boca aberta, tal como um peixe. E então começou a rir. ARGH! Ele estava rindo às minhas custas!

–Isso não é engraçado! –eu protestei.

Ele continuou rindo por um tempo, até que lágrimas começassem a cair de seus olhos. O desgraçado estava achando a minha insegurança engraçada. FODA-SE ELE! Eu não era o palhaço de ninguém. Então, eu o chutei da cama.

–Ouch! –ele gritou quando caiu com um enorme baque no chão. – Por que fez isso?

–Você está tirando sarro da minha cara!

–Eu não posso evitar. –ele continuou a rir. – Quero dizer, você é o grande Draco Malfoy! Todo mundo me disse que você era ótimo de cama e aqui está você, achando que a sua performance não havia me agradado! –ele riu com mais gosto depois que disse isso.

Aquilo não era engraçado! Mas espere. As pessoas disseram a ele que eu era ótimo de cama. Aquilo era bom. Melhor ainda era saber que Harry Potter havia saído pela escola perguntando sobre mim. Hummm... Aquilo era interessante.

–Então você perguntou às pessoas sobre mim? –perguntei, sorrindo com escárnio.

Ele parou de rir imediatamente.

–Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

–Não! Eu quero saber! Você andou perguntando sobre mim! HA! Quem está envergonhado agora? – Era minha vez de rir.

Ele se levantou lentamente do chão e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam brilhando, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir. De repente, eu senti algo suave me acertar. Ele havia me batido com o meu travesseiro. Eu o olhei insultado e ele sorriu. Sorri de volta e começamos uma guerra de travesseiros que terminou em beijos. Enquanto as plumas dos travesseiros voavam a nossa volta, nos aconchegamos um no outro e nos beijamos. Finalmente, ele parou e eu suspirei em protesto.

–Você foi ótimo. –ele murmurou.

Meu coração parou. Literalmente.

– Por que então...

– Estou acostumado a isso. A não fazer barulho, quero dizer. Tem cinco pessoas dormindo comigo. Aprendi a ser silencioso enquanto... você sabe.

– Enquanto o quê? Você se masturba?

O rosto dele ficou vermelho. Eu adorava quando aquilo acontecia.

– É.

– Você pode fazer barulho comigo.

– Vou me lembrar disso.

Aquela frase era tão promissora. Significava que teríamos mais momentos daqueles.

– Sobre o que você falou com as pessoas, Potter? –perguntei.

– Eu já te disse.

– Não, não disse.

– Bem, é o suficiente para você saber que eu fui discreto a respeito disso. Além do mais, foi Hermione que fez as perguntas.

Aquilo era meio que decepcionante. Não havia sido ele a começar a conversa. Meu maior medo era a negação dos sentimentos dele por mim. Eu tinha medo de que ele não me olharia no café da manhã e que me evitaria durante o resto do dia. Eu não acho que podia agüentar outra rejeição, especialmente depois do que aconteceu.

– Harry?

– Humm...

Ele estava quase dormindo, eu podia perceber.

_Não pergunte o que você quer, Draco! Ele vai te odiar! Ele vai achar graça da sua fraqueza!_

– Você não vai me ignorar amanhã, vai? –eu perguntei. Merda!

Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou. Eu não podia lê-los, o que me preocupou. Mas aquilo não era novidade. Fazia tempo que eu não conseguia ler o que se passava em seus olhos. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser ter esperança. Esperança de que ele iria parar de mentir para si mesmo e para mim a respeito de seus sentimentos.

– Não, eu não vou. –ele respondeu.

– Bom. Porque se você me ignorar, eu vou quebrar a sua cara.

Ele sorriu.

– Claro.

– E eu vou te humilhar. Estou falando sério!

– Não, não vai. Se existe alguma coisa que eu aprendi sobre você, é que você não é tão durão assim.

Arregalei meus olhos. Aquilo era uma grande mentira! Eu era durão!

– Eu sou durão! Você não faz idéia de como eu sou!

– Que seja. –ele fechou os olhos.

Eu odiava aquele Harry Potter. Aquele confiante, irritante, filho da mãe que achava que tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era assobiar que eu iria rastejando aos seus pés. Não era verdade. Era? NÃO! Claro que não! Eu era Draco Malfoy, eu tinha respeito próprio. Não importava que eu estava chamando-o de Harry enquanto ele ainda me chamava de Malfoy. Aquilo era irrelevante. Ele me chamaria de Draco quando estivesse pronto. Certo?

Ta-da! Bem vindos à Terra da Negação!

– Você se preocupa demais, Malfoy. –Harry disse.

– É tão difícil pra você me chamar de Draco?

Outro momento de silêncio opressivo. Eu estava me cansando daquilo.

– Eu acho... – ele começou, e eu senti que não iria gostar. –... que eu ainda não estou preparado para te chamar assim.

Eu suspirei, me perguntando como _uma_ frase podia estragar uma noite perfeita.

– Mas eu prometo que vou tentar. –ele disse, antes de dormir.

Aquela pequena frase iluminou meu coração de esperança.

_Continua..._

_Sim, por favor...batam no Harry e dêem um lindo pedestal pro Draco. Ele não maravilhosamente tudo? Ninguém percebeu que eu arrasto um caminhão por ele, certo? De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem desse capítulo! Convites para um passeio com o Draco pela Floresta Proibida a cada um que revisar! Até mais!_


	8. Chame de Nostalgia

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **bem, meninas e meninos, devo dizer que o Harry não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito ao saber que eu havia barganhado um passeio com o Draco na Floresta Proibida. Ele disse que eu deveria pedir permissão a ele ou ao menos deixá-lo ir junto. Portanto, para esse capítulo, as reviews valem um passeio com os dois, o que acham? E obrigada mais uma vez, por tudo mesmo, à **_Blanche_**, por ser uma amiguinha maravilhosa, e à **_Aniannka, Bela-chan, Christine Annette-Waters, Tachel Black, Jade Toreador, Lee, Arsínoe, Sofiah Black, Dark Wolf 03 e Maaya M._** pelo carinho absurdo em cada um de seus comentários. Já disse que vocês são demais? Ah, resolvi comentar as reviews dessa fic, então, em breve elas estarão lá no meu live journal, o endereço é **livejournal (ponto) com (barra) users (barra) mscellym** Beijinhos a todos e até o próximo encontro!

**Parte 8 – Chame de Nostalgia**

Dois dias haviam se passado e as coisas não poderiam estar melhores. Bem, talvez elas pudessem... Mas tudo estava tão próximo da perfeição que eu nem tinha palavras para descrever. Era como se minha vida finalmente encontrasse algum sentido. Na frente de todos, Harry me tratava como um amigo – e nada mais – o que era um pouco frustrante. Mas quando estávamos sozinhos... Deus! Ele me arrebatava da maneira que eu sempre sonhara que ele faria, e ele fazia comigo o que bem entendia. Nós não havíamos passado dos toques, mas em breve seríamos amantes em todos os sentidos da palavra. Eu podia sentir que o momento estava próximo e que muito em breve, ele se renderia a mim.

As coisas estavam indo bem. Ele não mais me afastava e não tentava me negar. Tudo bem, talvez ele não estivesse preparado para contar a todo mundo que estávamos namorando – se o que fazíamos podia ser considerado namorar – mas eu sabia que ele iria contar a Granger e Weasley ao menos, e eu não estava errado. No segundo dia, ele contou a eles. Sim! E eu fiz a dança da vitória na privacidade do meu quarto – sozinho, é claro!

Eu acho que finalmente ele estava me aceitando em sua vida, como uma parte dele. Ou então era apenas minha mente boba e sonhadora falando por si mesma. Quero dizer, apenas dois dias haviam se passado! Mas eu queria tanto que ele me aceitasse em sua vida. Eu precisava da aceitação dele. Estava ansioso por aquilo. Claro, que eu estava ansiando por outras coisas também. Como eu por cima dele.

Em breve...

Infelizmente, ele ainda não me chamava de Draco, não importava o quanto eu pedisse que ele o fizesse...

Na noite de Natal, eu perdi a paciência.

– Harry?

– O quê?

Estávamos no meu quarto um nos braços do outro após uma sessão perfeita de amassos. Ele se parecia com um anjo, e de certa forma ele era mesmo. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de satisfação, assim como os meus. MAS – e sempre tinha que ter um maldito 'mas' – ele ainda se recusava a me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome.

Era Natal, por Merlin! Milagres supostamente deveriam acontecer no Natal. Então por que ele não me chamava de Draco? Seria um presente perfeito de Natal. Eu o chamava de Harry. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era me chamar de Draco.

– Me chama de Draco, somente uma vez. –disse, num tom de voz tão suplicante que senti vontade de me estapear.

Não havia tido a intenção de que minha voz saísse tão necessitada, mas foi o que aconteceu.

– Eu não posso. –ele disse, sem olhar nos meus olhos.

Engoli em seco.

– Por que não? O que há de tão difícil nisso? É só uma droga de um nome!

Eu me irritei, me levantando da cama, não me importando se estava nu.

– Eu não te entendo. Eu juro! Por mais que eu tente... Eu não te entendo, Potter! E não acho que vou conseguir um dia.

Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou para baixo.

– Sinto muito.

– Por quê? Você não gosta do que temos? Ou eu sou apenas algum tipo de passatempo para você, enquanto Cho Chang se decide ou não se te quer? Você está esperando por ela, não está? –disse, maldosamente. –Você está se guardando pra ela! Aposto que vai chamá-la de Cho e não de Chang quando vocês transarem. Chang, transar**(1). **Isso é meio engraçado. – eu comecei a rir.

Eu estava perdendo a cabeça, sabia disso. Estava cansado e com ciúmes e... Bem... Eu o amava. Isso, sozinho, já seria capaz de deixar qualquer um maluco. Era tão fácil amar Harry Potter e, ao mesmo tempo, era a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Então eu ri... Ri tanto que tinha dificuldades de respirar. Foi então que ele saiu da cama e ficou ao meu lado.

–Pára com isso! –ele gritou.

Eu tentei dizer alguma coisa a ele, mas não consegui. Nenhum som saía dos meus lábios. Nada além de uma gargalhada histérica.

– Pára com isso! –ele repetiu. –Você está me assustando!

Eu estava assustado comigo mesmo, mas não conseguia parar. Era tanto estresse para que eu me segurasse. Claro, nós tínhamos nossos momentos, mas eu queria mais. Então, eu gargalhei até que não conseguisse mais respirar. E ele me estapeou. Eu parei imediatamente e o olhei, não conseguindo acreditar que ele havia feito aquilo. O bonzinho do Harry Potter havia me dado um tapa no rosto!

– Sinto muito, mas você quase havia parado de respirar. –ele explicou.

Eu apenas o fitei.

– Diz alguma coisa! –ele me sacudiu e eu o empurrei para longe.

– Sai daqui.

– O quê?

– Eu disse sai daq...

– Eu sei o que você disse. –ele me interrompeu no meio da frase. –Só não entendo o porquê. É porque eu não quero te chamar pelo seu primeiro nome? É isso? É um motivo imbecil e você sabe disso.

– Vai se foder! É o meu nome, por Merlin! E é só uma merda de um nome! Você não vai contaminar a sua linda boca dizendo isso. Você já me beijou! Deus! Você já me chupou e isso não faz muito tempo! –eu estava furioso e precisava desabafar.

Ele ruborizou. Ele ainda era muito tímido a qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo e eu sempre achei que aquela era uma das suas qualidades mais adoráveis, mas não nessa noite. Essa noite eu queria que ele me levasse a sério. Eu queria que ele... Diabos, não sei! Precisasse de mim como _eu_ precisava dele!

– Além do mais, você bateu em mim! Ninguém tem permissão de encostar um dedo em mim. Ninguém, está me entendendo? Meu pai nunca me bateu!

– Sinto muito. –Harry disse, parecendo tão arrependido como soava. –Seu rosto estava vermelho e eu sabia que você estava perdendo o fôlego. Eu vi Hermione fazer isso com Gina quando ela estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa e achei que podia tentar. Honestamente, eu não estava... Eu... Merda! Eu achei que estava te ajudando. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de te machucar, eu juro pelo túmulo da minha mãe! Por favor, me perdoa. Por favor!

Ele estava implorando. E certamente parecia desesperado pelo meu perdão. Bem, aquele tapa não havia doído _tanto_ assim. Não iria nem deixar marca. Ah, merda. Ele parecia tão perdido e cheio de remorso. Sem mencionar que ele havia jurado pelo túmulo da mãe dele. Harry nunca faria aquilo se não estivesse falando a sério. Eu suspirei profundamente e então o perdoei.

– Tudo bem. Mas se você fizer isso novamente... –disse, deixando a frase pendendo no ar.

– Eu não vou! Eu juro! –ele pareceu pensativo por um instante. –Da próxima vez, eu vou jogar água na sua cara. O que você acha? Acho que pode funcionar, certo? Deus, eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes! Eu acho que teria funcionado...

– Apenas... Cala a boca. –eu segurei a vontade de jogar um travesseiro nele.

– Por que você estava gargalhando?

Eu dei de ombros.

– Porque eu estava com vontade. – respondi.

– Você estava nervoso.

– Como você sabe?

– Porque eu sei.

– Não, não sabe! –disse, escandalizado.

– Eu fiz a mesma coisa uma vez porque estava nervoso.

– Mesmo?

– Sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, então eu percebi que estávamos nus. Harry Potter era tão gostoso quando estava nu. Eu fiquei paralisado por sua beleza por um momento. Somente sua beleza interior ofuscava seu corpo. Pros infernos ele e sua maldita perfeição!

– Você está com ciúmes da Cho, não está? –ele perguntou, me pegando de surpresa. –Posso perguntar o porquê?

O QUÊ?

– Não seja idiota, Potter. Eu não tenho ciúmes daquela magricela! Por que você gosta dela, hein? Ela é tão feia!

Tudo bem, aquilo não era verdade. Ela até que era bonitinha. Não fazia meu tipo, mas era agradável de se olhar. Meu tipo era mais como Harry. Deus! Deixa de ser idiota, Draco. Seu tipo _é_ o Harry!

– Ela não é feia! –ele disse. –Ela é maravilhosa com aqueles cabelos negros que cheiram tão bem e...

– Eca! Não me diz essas coisas! Muita informação! –protestei.

Deus! Eu estava passando mal.

– Você está com ciúmes, Malfoy! –ele parecia particularmente triunfante.

Tudo bem. Talvez fosse a hora de falar a ele a verdade sobre meus sentimentos. Era Natal, então... Que diabos!

– É, eu estou com ciúmes! E você pode pensar o que quiser! –disse, de sopetão.

Ele apenas me observou com seus olhos arregalados como se estivesse em estado de choque.

– Você gosta dela? –ele ousou perguntar. Que pirralho idiota! E era ele quem usava óculos!

– _Você_ gosta? –repliquei.

– Eu perguntei primeiro!

Sentei novamente na cama e fechei os olhos.

– Você é tão idiota, Potter. Não é óbvio o que eu sinto?

Ele não disse nada e eu abri os olhos para fitá-lo. Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama e fitou o chão, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

– Não. – foi sua resposta.

– Eu... Eu... –gaguejei. Droga!

Por que era tão difícil dizer aquelas palavras? Provavelmente era o medo da rejeição.

– Euteamo.

Pronto. Eu disse! Ai, meu Deus. Eu disse.

– O quê? Eu não ouvi.

– Eu disse euteamo.

Tudo bem, talvez o meu tom de voz tenha saído baixo da primeira vez, mas dessa vez era impossível ele não ter escutado.

– Eu não entendi, me desculpa. Pode dizer de novo? –ele perguntou.

–Ah, por Merlin! –eu parei na frente dele e gritei. –EU TE AMO! Foi isso o que disse. EU TE AMO! É tão difícil entender? EU AMO TUDO EM VOCÊ! COMO VOCÊ PODE ACHAR QUE EU GOSTO DAQUELA... GAROTA DA CORVINAL? ELA NEM SE COMPARA A VOCÊ E, HONESTAMENTE EU NÃO SEI PORQUE VOCÊ GOSTA TANTO DELA! VOCÊ PODE CONSEGUIR COISA MELHOR! VOCÊ PODE TER _A MIM_! QUANTAS PESSOAS PODEM DIZER ISSO?

Ele arregalou os olhos ao máximo e eu me sentei novamente na cama.

– Está feliz agora? –perguntei, incomodado. –Você me enlouquece.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e eu esperei por sua reação, mas ele apenas ficou sentado ali, com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

– Diz alguma coisa, Potter!

Ele não disse nada, mas o que fez no instante seguinte foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que poderia dizer. Bem, não qualquer coisa. Eu gostaria de ouvi-lo dizendo que me amava... Mas ainda assim, o beijo que ele me deu me deixou fora de órbita. Minha cabeça girou enquanto ele me deitava na cama e me puxava para cima dele. Ele me provocou de uma maneira que eu nunca o havia visto fazer antes. Ele beijou, lambeu e mordeu minha boca até me deixar fora de controle. Sua virgindade não iria sobreviver àquela noite. E eu estava certo.

Eu esfreguei nossos corpos juntos, sabendo o quanto ele apreciava aquilo. Então eu toquei e beijei seus pontos mais sensíveis – atrás de suas orelhas, um pouquinho abaixo de seu umbigo e um pouco acima do meu playground preferido. Ele se arrepiou e gemeu enquanto eu oenlouquecia. Harry Potter podia gemer; e eu havia aprendido aquilo da maneira mais deliciosa.

Ele fez todos os barulhos que eu queria ouvir dele. Eu o fiz implorar por mim, suplicar e o fiz gozar mais de uma vez.

Preparei sua entrada para minha passagem, enquanto sussurrava palavras carinhosas em seus ouvidos. Reafirmei que não iria machucá-lo. Minha primeira vez havia sido dolorosa e cheia de lágrimas, mas eu não queria que ele se sentisse assim. Eu queria que ele gemesse de prazer, não de dor. Nunca dor. Por ele, eu faria o meu melhor. Seria a performance da minha vida.

Não, não performance. Performance soava barato e falso. Como se eu estivesse fingindo.

Não, com ele eu não teria que fingir nada.

Eu o penetrei lentamente, deixando que ele se ajustasse a mim. Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás e eu senti seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele estava em êxtase. Eu ouvia todos os pequenos sons de luxúria que ele fazia e aquilo era combustível para a minha já enfurecida libido. Fazer amor com ele era como violar algo sagrado. Eu não o merecia e sabia disso. Mas aquilo não me impedia de amá-lo e o querê-lo.

Ele me puxou para perto de si e mordeu meu ombro. Daquela vez eu gemi bem alto. Enquanto ele sussurrava coisas sensuais e, muitas vezes, incompreensíveis no meu ouvido, eu perdi meu próprio senso. Para mim, só existia Harry e eu no mundo e nada mais. Comecei a aumentar a velocidade das minhas estocadas. Gemi seu nome, minha cabeça girando em direção a outro mundo.

E, naquele momento, nos tornamos um. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e eu beijei seu pomo de Adão. Ele sorriu para mim, suas mãos agarrando meus braços até que seus dedos ficassem brancos; seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que o machucaram. Eu não o queria machucado, então o beijei suavemente, pedindo que ele parasse de se machucar daquele jeito.

Eu o estoquei mais rápido, enquanto me empurrava para dentro dele até que ele gozasse. E então me deixei correr livremente para meu momento de completo êxtase. Era mágico e por mais estúpido que pareça, eu tinha vontade de chorar. Meus sentimentos estavam correndo como loucos. Porém, eu não chorei. Aquela noite havia sido o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia ter recebido. Harry era o melhor presente que eu poderia ter ganhado.

Momentos depois, enroscados nos braços um do outro, ele murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender. Meus olhos estavam pesados, mas eu consegui forçá-los a se abrir e o fitei com curiosidade. Harry estava me olhando de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto antes.

– Você disse alguma coisa, Harry? –murmurei.

Ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto.

– Não era nada importante. Volte a dormir.

– Você vai estar aqui amanhã? –perguntei, sonolento.

– Vou. Eu tenho um presente pra você.

– Mesmo? Eu achei que já havia me dado um presente. –provoquei.

Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto.

– Tenho um outro presente pra você.

Eu sorri, satisfeito.

– Eu também tenho um pra você. Se importa que eu te dê amanhã? Estou muito cansado para me levantar. – fechei meus olhos.

– Sem problemas. – ele sussurrou.

Eu me aconcheguei nele.

– Me promete que você vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã quando eu acordar.

– Eu estarei, não se preocupe. Você se preocupa demais.

Eu dei de ombros e ele gargalhou.

– Eu nunca encontrei ninguém como você. – ele disse.

– Claro que não, Harry. Eu sou especial e único.

– Sim, você é.

Eu suspirei, satisfeito.

– Doces sonhos, Harry.

– Doces sonhos, Draco...

_Continua..._

_Awww...esses dois são absurdamente fofos que dá vontade de morder, como a **Arsínoe** costuma comentar. Reviews, please? LOL. O que acharam desse capítulo de Natal...ah, só uma notinha sobre o capítulo, sigam lendo:_

_**(1)** na versão original da fic, quando o Draco tem essa crise de riso por causa da Cho, é porque ele usou o sobrenome dela com a palavra 'shag', ficando então "Chang Shag", que dá um som parecido. Obviamente, na tradução não fez o mesmo efeito, mas aqui está a explicação. _

_Bem, feito isso, não esqueçam de passar lá no livejournal, onde vou comentar as reviews do capítulo 7. Beijinhos em todos!_


	9. Chame de Dor

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **olá, pessoas fofas! Como não poderia deixar de ser, beijos estalados em quem passa por aqui e deixa seus comentários ou que somente lê. Eu gostaria que esses também revisassem, sou curiosa pra saber o que acham da fic, mas deixa pra lá. Uma doninha de pelúcia pra **Tachel Black, Maaya M., Athena Sagara, Sofiah Black, Bela-chan, Aniannka, Dark Wolf03, Srta. Kinomoto, Lee, Mari Potter Malfoy** e **Paul Hyug** pelos comentários, sugestões e tudo mais. Respostas lá no meu livejournal. O endereço está no final desse capítulo. E à **Blanche**, claro, porque sem ela, essa fic não existiria! Boa leitura!

**Parte 9 – Chame de Dor**

Desnecessário dizer que Harry e eu estávamos indo muito bem. Harry era maravilhoso. Após aquele dia, ele se tornou um maníaco sexual. E ele achava que eu era sua máquina de sexo. Não que eu reclamasse, longe disso! Debaixo daquele exterior legal e tímido, se escondia um coração e paixão de um leão. Talvez seja por esse motivo que o Chapéu Seletor o tivesse colocado na Grifinória naquele primeiro momento.

E a melhor parte de tudo isso, era que ele agora me chamava de Draco.

Ele nunca parecia se cansar de mim e eu sentia a mesma coisa. Por duas semanas, tínhamos a mesma rotina. Nós íamos para as aulas, sonhávamos um com o outro – bem, pelo menos eu sonhava com ele – e então íamos para o meu quarto. Quando nosso desejo se tornava muito urgente, escolhíamos a sala vazia mais perto e jogávamos um feitiço de privacidade, para manter as pessoas longe.

Mas as vezes que eu mais gostava eram aquelas em que estávamos no meu quarto.

— Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. –ele me disse, numa sexta-feira à noite, quando estávamos aconchegados no sofá.

— O quê?

— Você nunca dançou a Macarena.

Eu franzi a testa.

— Você não está falando a sério.

— Nós fizemos uma aposta e eu ganhei. Você disse que eu podia pedir o que eu quisesse e...

— É, eu me lembro disso. E daí? Eu achei que o beijo havia sido o seu pedido.

— Não, o beijo foi... – ele parou, como se tivesse com medo de alguma coisa.

— O quê? O beijo foi o quê?

— Nada. Apenas esqueça.

— Ah, vamos lá, Harry. Você pode me contar... –eu mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha e ele gemeu.

— Aquele beijo foi... um momento de inspiração. - ele murmurou.

Meu coração começou a bater acelerado dentro do meu peito e eu o beijei nos lábios.

— Obrigado. –disse contra sua boca.

— Pelo quê? –ele perguntou, seus olhos perdidos de deslumbramento.

— Por me contar isso.

E eu o beijei novamente.

Não, eu não dancei a Macarena, não em cima da mesa da Sonserina, pelo menos. Harry me fez dançar pra ele uma noite, no meu quarto, quando estávamos ambos nus e aconchegados na minha cama. A conversa havia começado de uma maneira provocativa e terminou com ele em pé em cima da cama, dançando pra mim, para que eu pudesse aprender e dançar pra ele. Eu ri, é claro. Era por demais engraçado vê-lo movendo seus quadris e braços daquela maneira. E ele estava nu, o que fazia tudo ficar ainda melhor. Eu adorei. Ele me bateu com seu travesseiro – agora ele tinha o seu próprio – e eu o encurralei embaixo do meu corpo. Ele se abriu para mim e foi muito melhor que a dança.

Mas, eventualmente, eu dancei pra ele. Eu tinha que mantê-lo feliz, sabe? Foi humilhante e o momento mais ridículo de toda minha vida. Eu fiquei de pé – mas me recusei a ficar nu, então coloquei um short – e tentei me lembrar dos movimentos. Era a vez dele gargalhar e, após algum tempo, não pude evitar rir também.

— Se você me pedir pra fazer isso de novo... –deixei a frase no ar.

— Mas você estava tão fofo fazendo aquilo. –Harry disse, me puxando para perto de seu corpo.

— Você me acha fofo?

— Acho.

Nós nos olhamos profundamente. Ele estava adorável naquela noite. E eu o arrebatei.

Eu escrevi um poema pra ele. É, eu sei. Foi o ápice da minha baboseira romântica. Mas eu estava apaixonado. E vamos deixar claro que meu poema não foi nada parecido com aquele que Gina enviou a ele no Dia dos Namorados – sabem, aquele comparando os olhos dele com um sapo, aquela porcaria que ela ousou escrever pra ele.

Meu poema, como tudo que eu fazia na minha vida, era uma obra de arte. E quando Edwiges entregou o poema a ele na mesa do café da manhã, vi seus lábios se abrindo lentamente em um enorme sorriso. Ele me olhou da mesa da Grifinória e murmurou um 'obrigado'. Alguns alunos nos olharam com curiosidade. Nosso relacionamento ainda era um segredo. Apenas Ron e Hermione sabiam sobre ele. Bem, eu acho que Dumbledore também desconfiava. E Snape. Aquilo não era bom. Na verdade, era um desastre.

E isso foi o começo do fim. Isso e Cho Chang.

Snape não gostava de saber que minha ligação com Harry estava ficando cada vez mais forte, mas era minha culpa e não de Harry. Como Monitor-Chefe, eu não estava agindo de maneira correta. A cada três dias nós tínhamos essas reuniões chatíssimas para discutir coisas estúpidas. Eu as odiava, então quando Harry começou a demandar mais e mais do meu tempo, quem era eu para negar seus desejos? Eu perdia os encontros e Snape me repreendeu pelo meu comportamento.

Havia essa regra onde todos os dias, até a meia-noite, um Monitor ou Monitora-Chefe tinham que fazer uma ronda pelo castelo para achar e tirar pontos de casais que estavam fora de seus dormitórios após o toque de recolher, ou alunos como Harry, que apenas gostavam de quebrar quantas regras fossem possíveis.

Eu preferia passar minhas noites com Harry. E novamente, Snape descobriu o meu relapso e quase me matou. Ele culpou Harry. Eu culpei a mim mesmo. Harry não tinha me amarrado à cama para evitar que eu deixasse o quarto. Hmm... Esse pensamento era interessante. Harry e eu na cama. Nus. Ele amarrado, pronto para realizar meus desejos...

Mas eu estou saindo do assunto. O ponto é que eu nunca disse nada a Harry sobre meus deveres como Monitor-Chefe, e ele também nunca me perguntou. Por isso, ele não sabia que eu estava faltando às minhas obrigações para ficar com ele.

Infelizmente, ele descobriu. Snape disse a ele um dia, após a aula, que por causa dele eu podia perder meu posto de Monitor-Chefe. Eu quase perdi aquela conversa. Graças a Deus esqueci um livro na sala e tive que voltar para buscá-lo. Então eu ouvi o que Snape estava dizendo e eu tive vontade de pular na garganta dele. Harry não disse nada e eu me preocupei. Estava com medo que ele entendesse aquilo da maneira errada. E, na verdade, foi o que aconteceu.

Alguns minutos depois, eu o arrastei para uma sala vazia e disse que havia ouvido a conversa dele com Snape e que não era sua culpa que eu podia perder meu distintivo de Monitor-Chefe. Eu não me importava com aquilo. Houve uma época em que eu me importava, principalmente por causa do meu pai, mas agora que ele não estava por perto para me fazer lamentar por aquilo, eu não dava a mínima.

Mas Harry dava.

— Eu não sei. Talvez devêssemos dar um tempo. –ele disse, com a cabeça baixa.

— Não! Não é sua culpa!

— Claro que é! Eu estou com você o tempo todo! E Snape deixou bem claro que ele não nos aprova.

Eu tinha tanta vontade de matar o Snape.

— Olha, eu não me importo com esse distintivo. –eu o tirei da minha camisa e joguei no chão. –Eu não me importo com Snape e sua mentalidade estúpida, ou se ele aprova nosso relacionamento ou não. Eu só me importo com a gente. Você se importa tanto com a opinião dele?

— Não. Mas eu não quero te prejudicar. Não quero que você perca seu distintivo por minha causa.

— Eu já disse que não é culpa sua!

— É sim! E não discuta comigo sobre isso.

— Então, o que quer dizer com isso? Que você vai terminar comigo? –perguntei, sentindo algo embolar na minha garganta.

— Terminar com você? Nós nem ao menos somos um casal!

— O quê?

— Nós não somos um casal. Casais terminam. Nós somos amigos e...

— Amigos? –senti meu sangue correr gelado nas minhas veias. — Depois de tudo o que fizemos, você ainda acredita que somos apenas amigos? Não posso acreditar. –passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e os desarrumei. — Vai se foder, Potter! Eu não agüento mais! Você quer um tempo? ÓTIMO! Eu estou cansado desse seu joguinho. Num minuto você me quer e no outro não. Não posso viver assim! Eu te amo, -minha voz falou e eu pude sentir as lágrimas que estavam por vir. Eu precisava sair dali. — Quer saber? Não é sua culpa. Não mesmo. A culpa é minha por ser tão persistente, por achar que podia fazer você me amar. Obviamente, eu não posso. Você ainda está apaixonado pela Cho Chang. Quer um conselho? –não, Draco, não faça isso. — Fala com ela. Diga a ela como se sente. Veja se ela sente a mesma coisa. Seja feliz. O que seja.

Eu passei por ele e saí de lá com a cabeça baixa e o coração partido. Senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos prontas para caírem e apressei os passos para que ele não pudesse me ver chorando. Mas ele me puxou de volta e fechou a porta. Então ele me empurrou de encontro a parede e apontou um dedo para mim, com uma raiva que nunca havia presenciado antes.

— Não suponha coisas sobre mim! –ele gritou.

— Eu tenho todo o direito de supor coisas sobre você, porque você nunca fala merda nenhuma pra mim!

Já percebeu que quando você está discutindo com uma pessoa, todos os assuntos irritantes de repente vêm à tona? Todas aquelas pequenas briguinhas que Harry e eu deixamos pendentes estavam à nossa volta. E, dessa vez, eu faria com que ele falasse sobre cada uma delas de uma vez por todas. Então nós gritamos um com o outro. Ele me acusou de coisas, eu o acusei. Acho que até meus encontros com Hermione foram trazidos à tona.

— Qual é o seu problema? –perguntei, de repente, cansado daquilo tudo.

— Qual é o _seu_ problema? Você está a ponto de perder o seu distintivo e não dá a mínima!

— Por que você se importa tanto? É um problema meu!

— Eu me importo porque ser um Monitor-Chefe requer responsabilidade, Malfoy. Você está no controle da sua Casa. Você está trabalhando lado a lado com Snape. Você é responsável por todas as regras de conduta. Você pode melhorá-las se quiser. Mas você é muito egoísta para se importar. Você só se importa com você e com as suas necessidades. Você não se importa comigo. Eu sou apenas um desafio pra você. Você diz que me ama, mas onde estava quando eu mais precisei de você? Quando meu mundo estava sendo destruído à minha volta e as pessoas que eu me importava estavam morrendo por mim. Quando Voldemort me fez ver Hagrid ser torturado e morto... –ele fechou os olhos e eu percebi que ele estava tentando não chorar. — E então, quando tudo estava acabado, todas as pessoas à minha volta continuaram vivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido! E eles queriam que eu voltasse a ser como era, mas eu não conseguia! Eu não conseguia e você... Você nunca se importou com isso. Continua não se importando.

O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Ele estava certo, eu era um bastardo inútil.

— Você sempre conseguiu tudo fácil, Malfoy.

Ah, não, Potter, não comece. Essa é uma ferida que ainda não cicatrizou.

— Quero dizer, mesmo que seu pai fosse um Comensal da Morte, ele te amava, certo? E sua mãe também. Você sempre teve o que quis. Seu pai comprou vassouras pra todo o time da Sonserina só por sua causa.

— Meu pai nunca me amou, assim como a minha mãe. –eu confessei.

— O quê? –ele parecia surpreso. — Mas você sempre recebia presentes da sua mãe e...

— Mentiras para manter as aparências da feliz família Malfoy. Eu não podia reclamar. Você está certo ao dizer que eu sempre tive o que queria. Mas você não foi o único a sofrer quando Voldemort voltou com toda a força.

— Você nunca escolheu um lado. –ele disse, friamente.

Eu sorri, amargamente.

— Não mesmo. Porque no fim das contas, eu não queria fazer parte dos planos lunáticos de Voldemort, e ao mesmo tempo, não queria lutar do lado da Ordem, porque eu não era bom o bastante para estar lá. Mas eu tentei... –minha voz falhou e eu o amaldiçoei silenciosamente por me fazer lembrar daquilo. — Você ficou desesperado quando Hermione desapareceu. Ela havia sido feita prisioneira de Voldemort. Ele queria matá-la na sua frente. Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer porque sabia que seria seu fim. Então, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Eu a soltei e paguei o preço por aquilo.

Agora era eu quem estava chorando. Eram lágrimas silenciosas. Minhas lágrimas estavam caindo, mas eu não emitia um ruído. Assim como ele. E ele parecia tão surpreso. Acho que ele imaginou que eu havia sido o único que não tinha sentido os efeitos das batalhas contra Voldemort, mas ele não podia estar mais enganado.

— O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou.

— O que você acha? Eu fui torturado. Quase morri. Snape me salvou no último instante. –dei de ombros.

— Eu não sabia... –ele sussurrou.

— Ah, você não sabe de muitas coisas. Você acha que foi o único que sofreu? Centenas de pessoas perderam seus parentes, amigos, namorados. E sim, eles seguiram em frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sabe por quê? Porque era a única maneira de continuar! As novas gerações não precisam pagar o preço pelos nossos erros! A vida tem que continuar! Não estou dizendo que temos que esquecer. Claro que não! Mas não podemos desabar, porque se o fizermos, Voldemort ganha! Talvez você não perceba isso, Harry, mas ele pegou você. Você o venceu, mas uma parte sua morreu com ele.

Eu não podia acreditar que estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas. Aquele não era eu! Mas eu continuei falando. Havia mantido aqueles sentimentos dentro de mim por muito tempo e agora que eles estavam saindo, eu não conseguia parar.

— VOCÊ não deveria supor coisas sobre mim! Você não me conhece! Nunca quis me conhecer! –eu gritei. — E não ouse dizer que eu não te amo. Você não me conhece tão bem assim pra dizer isso. Eu te amo, só Deus sabe porque!

Agora que eu havia dito tudo que queria, estava cansado, confuso e arrependido. Eu estava magoado, ele estava magoado e, mais uma vez, estávamos ferrados. Ele se sentou no chão empoeirado com uma expressão tão perdida no rosto que eu quis abraçá-lo. Porém, não me movi.

— Eu acho...Eu acho que _eu_ sou o egoísta, no fim das contas. –ele murmurou.

Merda. Eu queria tanto dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficavam presas na minha garganta. E as lágrimas continuavam vindo como uma maldita cachoeira!

— Eu apenas... estou tão perdido... –ele disse.

Finalmente, fiz meus pés se mexerem e me ajoelhei na frente dele.

— Você não é egoísta, Harry.

— Sim, eu sou. Eu estive te observando ultimamente. Você finge ser durão, mas faz todas essas coisas, como ajudar Neville com seu trabalho de Poções. Você costumava odiá-lo, e agora lá está você, ensinando-o com uma paciência que nunca vi em você antes. E você me ajudou de todas as maneiras que podia, não importava quantas vezes eu te ignorava. Você ainda está aqui, mesmo depois de todas as coisas que eu disse! Eu te magôo, continuo te afastando de mim e você continua voltando. Eu não mereço você. Eu não mereço seu amor. Não mereço o amor de ninguém.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele desabasse. E quando ele o fez, eu o segurei em meus braços. Nós choramos juntos por tudo o que havia dado de errado nas nossas vidas. Choramos um pelo outro. Eu murmurei pra ele que sentia muito. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e me agarrou com mais força. Ele me disse que não era minha culpa e que ele era um idiota cego.

— Você está certo. Eu deveria ser mais responsável. –murmurei, sentando em seu colo. Como havia ido parar ali?

— E eu deveria ser menos egocêntrico.

— É, deveria mesmo.

Ele sorriu, assim como eu.

— Você realmente pode me culpar? As pessoas sempre me trataram como se eu fosse a única coisa importante no mundo. – ele disse em tom de piada.

— Isso é verdade.

Ele era a única pessoa que importava no _meu_ mundo.

— Aquilo que você disse sobre não merecer ser amado, não é verdade, Harry. Você merece.

Nós nos fitamos e ele enterrou os dedos nos meus cabelos, me puxando para perto dele. Ficamos daquele jeito – testas encostadas – por um longo tempo. Perdemos nossa próxima aula. Eu não me importei, porém. Ele também não pareceu se importar. Ele me beijou, lenta e gentilmente, saboreando meus lábios de uma maneira que fazia meus joelhos tremerem.

— Eu te amo. –murmurei, contra seus lábios.

— Draco, eu...

Ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase porque o desastre entrou pela porta e nos pegou no flagra.

— Harry? O que está fazendo com Malfoy sentado no seu colo? –a mulher perguntou.

Eu não olhei de volta para ver quem havia falado. Estava mais interessado nas reações de Harry. Ele estava pálido.

— Cho? O que você está fazendo aqui? –ele disse e eu arregalei os olhos.

— Como assim? Você não se lembra que nós combinamos de nos encontrar hoje? –ela perguntou.

Silêncio. Um silêncio _bem_ incômodo.

— Merda. –ele murmurou, sem me olhar.

Realmente, merda.

_Continua... _

_Eu nem comento nada sobre esse final. O que será que Cho estava fazendo ali? E por que? Ai, ai, ai...Harry, Harry...será que você ainda não aprendeu a valorizar o loiro lindo ao seu lado? celly estapeando Potter. Bem, pessoal, revisem, podem bater virtualmente no Harry, eu não vou me importar! LOL. Mas nos vemos no próximo capítulo, tudo bem? Respostas às reviews, lá no meu livejournal, deve demorar um pouquinho, mas no máximo segunda feira sai: **livejournal (ponto) com (barra) users (barra) mscellym**_


	10. Chame de Tentação

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **rodadas de cerveja amanteigada pros meus lindos que deixaram reviews! Gente, nunca imaginei que ia ter uma recepção tão positiva! **Aniannka, Pipe, Athena Sagara, Arsínoe, Maaya M., Tachel Black, Sofiah Black, Larinha e Rose Wild Black**, vamos todas engrossar o coro pedindo a cabeça do Harry pelo que ele faz ao Deus-Mor da Sonserina no último capítulo. E pausa pra meditação: eu recebi uma review da **MIZUKI**! Ohhhh... passou, passou...parece que fui atingida pelo _Estupefaça_, mas tudo bem! À **Blanche**, como sempre, pelas ótimas tramas e tudo mais. Aproveitem o capítulo! Semana que vem tem mais!

**Parte 10 – Chame de Tentação**

A vida é realmente engraçada, às vezes. Digo às vezes porque na maioria delas é uma tragédia atrás da outra, até que você chega ao ponto onde não consegue mais suportar. Eu vi minha tragédia quando Cho Chang entrou na sala de aula. A primeira coisa que pensei foi: _como diabos ela nos encontrou aqui?_ Eu havia lançado um feitiço de privacidade, não havia? E mesmo que não tivesse, como ela, acima de todas as pessoas, sabia que Harry e eu estávamos aqui?

Harry estava sem fala. Ele murmurou algo que eu não compreendi e que também não me interessava. Ele havia escondido aquele encontro de mim. Ele nunca havia me dito que deveria encontrar-se com ela naquele dia. E, então, um súbito pavor me acometeu. E se ela fosse a namorada dele, e durante todo esse tempo Harry estivesse traindo ela comigo? Merda! Aquilo seria muito cruel. Pra mim, claro, eu estava pouco me importando com ela.

-Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. –disse, saindo graciosamente do colo de Harry e fitando-a, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. –Faça bom proveito do seu namorado. Porém, devo te dizer que eu estive me divertindo com ele durante todo esse tempo.

Ela me olhou, em choque.

-Draco, não! Ela não é... quero dizer... ela... apenas... –ele continuava balbuciando.

-Tanto faz, Potter.

E eu saí. Estava muito magoado para chorar. Eu nunca mais queria vê-lo. Meu peito estava pesado e minha respiração, descompassada. Mas eu não iria chorar, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem meio nublados e eu...

--------------------- # -----------------------

-Ei! Você está bem? –ouvi alguém falar.

Eu não conhecia aquela voz. Onde eu estava? Abri meus olhos lentamente, deixando-os ganhar foco. Reparei nas paredes de pedra e na estátua de bronze de Salazar Sonserina perto de mim. Então reparei que estava deitado nos braços de um estranho.

-Tire suas mãos de mim! –eu gritei, colocando distância entre mim e o estranho.

Minha cabeça pareceu doer um pouco quando eu fiz aquilo. O homem se aproximou novamente e senti sua mão quente tocar minha testa.

-Eu acho que você bateu a cabeça quando caiu. –ele me explicou.

-Quando eu caí?

-É, você desmaiou. Está se sentindo bem?

-Desmaiar? Malfoys não desmaiam! –disse, como se aquilo fosse a pior das ofensas.

Ele gargalhou.

-Um Malfoy? Típico. Bem, a não ser que você tenha um metabolismo diferente do nosso, tenho quase certeza de que você desmaiou. Você comeu direito hoje? Está zanzando por aí de barriga vazia?

Quem ele pensava que era? Meu pai? Não, espere. Meu pai nunca me perguntaria algo assim. Ele nunca se importou àquele ponto.

-Claro que não! E eu não desmaiei!

-Claro que não, cara.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e no momento que fiquei de pé, o empurrei para longe.

-Não me chame de 'cara'. Nós não nos conhecemos!

Até esse momento, eu não havia visto seu rosto. Qual era o motivo para tal? Eu não estava interessado em um homem que havia me flagrado em um momento embaraçoso. Na verdade, eu queria sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas então, eu olhei para cima e aquele estranho me fascinou.

Ele era absolutamente maravilhoso. Talvez com sardas demais para o meu gosto, mas todo o resto era apenas perfeito. Eu o analisei sem a mínima vergonha. Botas que eu morreria para ter, pernas fortes, um bumbum maravilhoso, um grande volume dentro das calças de couro de dragão, sorriso fofo, olhos verdes e cabelos que tinham a cor do fogo. Ele era gostoso. E eu estava quase babando por causa disso.

-Gosta do que vê? –ele perguntou, me provocando e eu acordei.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? – tentei disfarçar. Tarde demais pra isso, eu sabia, mas tinha que tentar. Ele sorriu. Maldito sorriso! Não conseguia parar de encará-lo, e ele notou.

- Você está bem agora? – ele perguntou.

Vamos lá, Draco, seja gentil com o homem. Ele te ajudou. Ele é um deus.

-Si..sim. Obr..obrigado. –eu gaguejei. Eu. Gaguejei.

-Tudo bem, então. Você quer que eu te leve para algum lugar?

Sim, sim! Eu quero que você me leve para o meu quarto!

-Nã...não, n...não p...precisa.

Droga! Pare de gaguejar, por Merlin! Viram? Era por isso que a vida era engraçada às vezes.

-Ah, eu não vou me importar. –ele disse.

Bem, já que ele insistiu...

-Tudo bem. –quem era eu para negar alguma coisa a ele?

Enquanto eu o olhava infinitamente, reparei que ele me parecia familiar. Ele se parecia com...

-Charlie! –ouvi Weasley gritando atrás de mim. –Não acredito que é você!

-Ei, Ron!

Charlie deu um grande abraço em Ron e o levantou no ar por alguns momentos. Foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu quis ser Ron Weasley.

-Vocês dois se conhecem. –disse.

-Sim. Ron é meu irmãozinho. –Charlie explicou.

Claro, Draco, seu idiota! Você sabia que ele se parecia com alguém. Ele era um Weasley. Bem, ninguém podia ser _tão_ perfeito.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Ron perguntou.

-Bem, eu recebi uma oferta de emprego e vim aqui para discuti-la com Dumbledore.

Ele ia ser meu professor? Eu dei um sorrisinho.

-Você não disse nada! –Ron reclamou.

-Queria que fosse uma surpresa. Onde está Gina?

-Não sei. Vamos procurá-la.

-Ah, vai na frente. Te encontro mais tarde.

Ron me olhou e depois olhou seu irmão. Ele estava com essa expressão estranha no rosto e eu imaginei o que tudo aquilo seria. Mas eu não podia reclamar. Charlie – por sinal, eu adorei o nome – queria ficar comigo. Eu dei um sorrisinho ainda maior.

Quando Ron passou por mim, ele murmurou:

-Não faça nada idiota, Malfoy. Se você magoar Harry de alguma maneira, eu te mato.

Harry? Que Harry? Eu nao queria me lembrar de Harry. Eu precisava de uma distração. Harry havia partido meu coração. Eu não precisava de Harry. Tinha Charlie para me fazer esquecê-lo. Ele era mais velho – mas nem tanto – lindo, e terrivelmente atraente. Ele também estava me olhando com o mesmo interesse que eu o olhava.

Quando Ron desapareceu, ele falou:

-Quer conversar?

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre o que está te incomodando.

Não, eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. Eu queria esquecer.

-Não tem nada me incomodando. –respondi, irritado.

Ele segurou minha mão e eu estremeci.

-Vamos lá. Vamos dar uma volta.

E eu o segui.

------------------------- # ---------------------------

Charlie era um cara maravilhoso. E ele me disse que era bi. Enquanto caminhava com ele pelas margens do lago, reparei em duas coisas. A primeira era que eu queria beijá-lo porque ninguém seria capaz de resistir a ele. E a segunda era que Harry era realmente mais do que uma obsessão porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Aquilo era uma droga. Eu sentia que estava traindo Harry, quando era exatamente o oposto que estava acontecendo. Era _ele_ quem estava com Cho Chang, não eu. Era ele quem estava mantendo segredos de mim. Eu tinha todo o direito de estar ali com Charlie. Eu tinha.

-Você é legal para um Malfoy. –ele disse.

Eu dei um sorrisinho de escárnio.

-Você é legal para um Weasley.

Ele gargalhou.

-Todos os Weasleys são legais, Draco.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo dos Malfoy.

-Sabe, eu não desistiria do Harry. Talvez tenha sido um mau-entendido.

Eu havia contado minha história com Harry pra ele. E daí? Charlie Weasley era um homem muito persuasivo. Eu não queria falar com ele sobre meus sentimentos. Havia acabado de conhecê-lo, por Merlin! Ele era um completo estranho. Mas de alguma maneira, achei fácil me abrir com ele. Ele parecia entender o que eu estava passando. Era impressionante a maneira como nos entendíamos. Eu não tinha medo de mostrar a ele o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Além do mais, eu não conseguia dizer não aqueles olhos verdes – eles eram iguais aos de Harry. Merda!

-Talvez.

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e o apertou.

-Harry não é esse tipo de cara, sabe? Talvez ele esteja confuso sobre seus sentimentos.

-Eu não sei. –disse.

-Você o ama?

-Sim!

Aquilo saiu dos meus lábios em alta velocidade.

-Então você deveria ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

Eu sorri.

-Sabe, eu não consigo acreditar que abri meu coração a você assim. Harry é um assunto delicado na minha vida e sempre encontrei dificuldade para falar sobre ele com qualquer pessoa.

-Bem, Bill sempre me disse que eu tenho uma estranha habilidade de fazer as pessoas falarem sobre seus sentimentos.

-Ele está certo. É um feitiço?

-Claro que não! É apenas a minha personalidade maravilhosa.

-E essa carinha linda. –disse, me arrependendo imediatamente.

Eu enrubesci. Ele sorriu. Quão estúpido era aquilo?

-Talvez devêssemos voltar. –ele sugeriu.

-Claro.

Enquanto voltávamos para o castelo, aproveitei para secar seus quadris. Ele reparou, porém, e eu me fiquei muito envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, pode olhar. –ele provocou.

Deus do céu!

-Me desculpe.

-Ah, não faça isso. Eu sei que sou gostoso.

Gostoso? Aquela era a palavra mais certa para descrevê-lo. Eu sorri. Ele era um cara tão engraçado!

-Você é bem convencido também. –afirmei.

-Você está certo. Sabe, você é uma graça. Espero que Harry saiba o que tem.

Ele tocou meu rosto levemente. Ele era tão tentador. Mas não importava quão maravilhoso ele era, eu estava completamente apaixonado por Harry.

-Boa sorte com Harry.

-Obrigado.

Enquanto o observava se afastar, desejei que meu coração não estivesse comprometido com alguém. Harry era tão malditamente complicado e Charlie era o total oposto. Ainda assim, eu amava Harry. Eu era tão estúpido. A vida era realmente uma merda na maioria das vezes.

_Continua..._

_Ho Ho Ho... sinto que o Natal veio mais cedo depois da descrição do Charlie...foi só comigo ou parece que a temperatura esquentou? Harry Who? Dá-lhe Malfoy!_

_Bem, depois do meu "pequeno" escândalo, deixo o capítulo à disposição de vocês para a revisão. Merece, não merece? Até mais, pessoal! Quem revisar ganha o que dessa vez? Um passeio por Hogwarts com o Charlie? Tá bom assim?_


	11. Chame de Ciúmes

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **estou sentada esperando vocês virem buscar seus convites pro passeio com o Charlie, hein? Pelo menos esse é desimpedido e ninguém ciumento vem reclamar, como o Harry fez...hahahahaha...ai, gente, estamos chegando na reta final da fic e quase chegando às 100 reviews. Já disse que vocês são demais? Acho que desde a semana passada não, certo? Bom, agradecimentos mais que especiais à **Blanche**, que me deixou traduzir essa fic e todas as outras que vão vir, à todo mundo que falou comigo por email **(Rose Malfoy, Ana e Mara Taylor)** e às reviews maravilhosas de **Bela-chan _(duas vezes, apesar do ff(ponto)net não colaborar!)_, Pipe, Tachel Black, Maaya M, Aniannka, Chibiusa (_ainda vou te conquistar com as fics, menina! Mas obrigada assim mesmo!), _Stete, Athena Sagara, Mandy Moony Black, Arsínoe, Dark Wolf 03_ (obrigada 2 vezes!) e _Sofiah Black.** Ah, sim e à **Mizuki**, que mesmo escondida lê e me dá sustos quando comenta, seja aqui ou no fórum, msn... Sem vocês, a **Obsession** seria linda e maravilhosa, perfeita, mas perderia uma Celly feliz por tanta gente ter a mesma opinião que ela teve ao ler os capítulos. Adoro vocês. Até semana que vem!

**Parte 11 – Chame de Ciúmes**

Charlie ficou em Hogwarts por dois dias e eu me diverti à beça. Ele era um sonho. Não havia um aluno que não suspirasse quando ele passava, e eu não podia culpá-los. Eu suspirava bastante também. Charlie e eu passamos ótimos momentos juntos. Era impressionante como era fácil falar com ele. Ele parecia gostar da minha companhia tanto quanto eu gostava da dele, porque ele estava sempre me procurando. Eu sempre sorria abertamente todas as vezes que ele vinha me procurar depois das aulas.

A melhor coisa de tudo é que Harry estava com ciúmes. SIM! Eu podia sentir isso em cada gesto e olhar que ele mandava na minha direção. Ele fumegava cada vez que Charlie lhe perguntava se ele sabia onde eu estava. Eu sabia disso porque havia visto. Charlie fazia de propósito. Seu objetivo era fazer Harry confessar seus sentimentos por mim.

-O que você tem que fazer é ignorá-lo e sair com alguém que realmente represente alguma ameaça. – ele me explicou. – Como eu! Apenas ignore-o por dois ou três dias. Ele vai pensar que está te perdendo e vai vir falar com você. Esteja preparado porque não vai ser uma conversa fácil. Ele vai chegar em você com todas as suas armas e feitiços.

Eu não sabia se estava funcionando, mas fiz o que Charlie disse. Ele me explicou que Hermione não era uma ameaça para Harry porque ela era do _gênero_ errado. Mas com Charlie as coisas eram diferentes. Pra começar, eu realmente me sentia atraído por ele. E por outro motivo, ele era bem melhor ator que Hermione.

Porém, nós não nos beijávamos. Ele queria causar uma boa impressão para Dumbledore e não queria arruinar isso por ter saído com um aluno. Eu disse a ele que ele não seria _meu_ professor, já que ele só começaria a ensinar no ano seguinte. Mas ele não se importou. Apesar de suas travessuras, ele era um cara responsável.

Mesmo sem os beijos e os amassos, conseguimos fazer Harry realmente ficar louco. Ele estava com ciúmes não somente porque eu e Charlie podíamos ser um casal, mas porque podíamos ser amigos também. Harry e eu tivemos grandes dificuldades em nos transformarmos em amigos. Mas Charlie e eu não tínhamos nenhuma, e aquilo o estava matando.

Charlie fez piada disso. Ele disse que nós podíamos ser amigos pelo simples fato de ele ser o melhor domador de dragões que existia. Hahaha. O bastardo havia feito uma piada usando meu nome. Eu não ri, é claro. Havia sido a coisa mais idiota que já havia ouvido.

De qualquer maneira, Harry tentou falar comigo um dia, quando estava saindo da aula de Poções. Eu disse a ele que estava ocupado e que poderíamos conversar mais tarde. Eu estava frio e contido. De uma maneira, eu me odiava por estar fazendo aquilo com ele, mas estava cansado.

Ele me fitou como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

-Você sempre teve tempo pra mim. –ele sussurrou.

-Bem, as coisas mudam...

-Mas...

-Estou atrasado pra próxima aula. Podemos nos falar mais tarde. Ah, espere! Mais tarde eu vou para Hogsmeade com Charlie. Nos falamos em outra hora. Sinto muito. Nos vemos por aí.

Ele parecia tão perdido que eu quase mandei tudo pro inferno. Eu queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

-Olha, Draco. Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim por causa da Cho, mas...

-Eu não me importo.

E eu o deixei sozinho. Foi a coisa mais difícil que tive que fazer na minha vida.

------------------- # --------------------

No dia em que Charlie foi embora, choveu. Eu fiquei triste porque havia perdido um grande amigo, mesmo que ele fosse um Weasley. Eu realmente gostava daquele cara. Ele prometeu que manteria contato e enquanto eu o via ir embora, fiquei por mais algum tempo na chuva. Eu sempre amei a chuva. Não me importava que estivesse um dilúvio; era gostosa a sensação de tê-la tocando minha pele como uma amante exigente. Eu gostava bastante daquela sensação. Também me fazia lembrar de uma canção chamada _Kiss The Rain_, de Billy Myers. Beije a chuva... melhor ainda seria beijar Harry na chuva. Seria erótico.

Quando voltei para meu quarto, estava ensopado. Tirei meus sapatos e camisa, e estava a ponto de tirar o restante das roupas, quando percebi que Harry estava sentado na minha cama, me olhando com uma mistura de luxúria e ódio. Enquanto ele se levantava e caminhava na minha direção, eu engoli em seco. Eu nunca havia visto Harry daquela maneira. Ele estava tão determinado. A fazer o quê?

Porém, não tive muito tempo para pensar naquilo. Ele me pegou e prendeu minhas mãos na parede. Senti seu hálito acariciar meu rosto e sua ereção tocar a minha. Lá estava eu, completamente molhado, desejando-o, e ele estava esfregando seu corpo contra o meu, até me enlouquecer.

Eu tentei beijá-lo, mas ele me provocava, se afastando cada vez que eu ameaçava me aproximar. Ele só permitiu que nossos lábios se tocassem por um breve momento, e depois recuou. Eu grunhi, frustrado. Ele estava me provocando. Naquele momento, ele não era mais o Harry Potter inocente que eu havia conhecido. Aquele Harry já havia partido há tempos. Eu amava o outro Harry, mas esse... Esse Harry me fazia queimar. Deus, eu estava em chamas... Eu queria sentir suas mãos por toda parte do meu corpo.

-Quem é você? –eu ousei perguntar.

-Shush... –ele murmurou.

Tudo bem. Sem conversa. Ele não queria conversar. Por mim estava ótimo! Nós não precisávamos conversar. Podíamos ir direto ao assunto. Estava disposto àquilo. Ele desabotoou minhas calças e tirou-as, se ajoelhando à minha frente. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Ele estava tão maravilhoso. Me esqueci totalmente de Charlie. Naquele momento, Charlie nem se comparava ao meu Harry. Sim, ele era meu! Eu fui seu primeiro, tinha todo direito de chamá-lo de 'meu', mesmo que isso soasse possessivo. Eu era possessivo. Eu era um Malfoy.

Ele correu sua língua pela extensão do meu pênis. Eu perdi o equilíbrio quando ele o fez. Minhas pernas simplesmente cederam. Harry me pegou em seus braços e me levou para a cama. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Ele iria me possuir. E eu não estava errado. Ele realmente me possuiu. Mesmo que eu tivesse jurado a mim mesmo que não seria passivo, que sempre gostei de ser o ativo, eu deixei que ele me possuísse.

Doeu um pouco. Eu estava fora de prática naquele campo. Mas mesmo sendo quente e selvagem, Harry foi gentil e doce. Enquanto ele se movia dentro de mim, ele murmurava quão importante eu era pra ele e o quanto ele me queria. Eu enlouqueci. Achei ter ouvido fogos de artifício em algum lugar.

-Você é meu. –ele murmurou. –Você é meu... me diz que você é meu.

-Eu sou seu. –murmurei de volta. –Sou todo seu.

Honestamente, ele nem precisava perguntar. Eu já era dele há muito tempo.

Eu deixei que ele fizesse comigo o que quisesse, e ele não me desapontou. Seus beijos queimavam meus lábios e me faziam implorar por mais. Meu corpo estava à sua disposição. Lá estava eu, estirado na minha cama, meus olhos perdidos de deslumbramento, sendo possuído por Harry Potter. Eu estava fazendo sons que nunca pensei existir. E ele adorava ouvi-los, podia dizer só de olhar nos olhos dele, cheios de prazer. Algumas lágrimas corriam dos meus olhos, mas não eram de dor. Era apenas prazer demais para aceitar de uma só vez.

Fizemos amor por toda a noite, trocando de posição, inventando nossas próprias, mapeando nossos corpos com algumas marcas de amor. Lá pelas 4 da manhã, nós estávamos exaustos. Eu não tinha forças para mais nada a não ser rodear a cintura dele com meu braço. Ele me deu um último beijo carinhoso. Eu realmente queria tê-lo beijado de volta, mas estava muito cansado. O ouvi me chamar, mas não respondi. E, finalmente, caí no sono.

--------------------- # ----------------------

-Harry?

Eu acordei bem desorientado. Eram quase dez da manhã. Harry não estava ao meu lado e eu me desesperei. Depois de uma noite tão perfeita ele não podia ter feito aquilo comigo! Ele não podia ter me deixado daquele jeito. Nós tínhamos tanto o que conversar. Ele tinha muito o que me dizer. Ele tinha! Eu sabia que ele me amava. Ele não podia ter feito amor comigo se não estivesse apaixonado por mim. Eu apenas sabia. Eu não estava errado. _Por favor, não me deixe estar errado._

Ouvi um barulho no banheiro e suspirei em alívio. Ele ainda estava aqui. Deus, por um momento eu pensei que tudo estivesse perdido para sempre. É, eu sei que estava sendo melodramático, mas não podia evitar. E isso era uma droga.

Nu, eu caminhei até o banheiro, onde o ouvi abrindo o chuveiro. O observei por um instante, a água descendo por seu corpo, como uma combinação perfeita. Eu acompanhei uma pequena gota correr por sua barriga e cair em sua ereção. Involuntariamente, eu gemi. Queria ser aquela gota. Foda-se a gota, Draco! Eu queria ser a _água_. A água estava por todo seu corpo e a gota não. Ela se alocava em um lugar muito interessante, porém... e a gota era parte da água... quero dizer, gota, água, qual a diferença? Não fazia sentido. Claro, Harry Potter estava bem na minha frente, nu, molhado e pronto para a diversão. Não era de se esperar que não estivesse fazendo sentido algum!

-Posso me juntar a você? –perguntei, fazendo-o me olhar com surpresa.

Eu percebi que ele começou a respirar pesadamente e seu pomo de Adão movia-se para cima e para baixo. Foi o bastante. Entrei no chuveiro, não esperando por uma resposta sua. Tomei o sabonete em minhas mãos e comecei a ensaboá-lo. Ele moveu sua boca para perto da minha. Eu o beijei; não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer. No momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus, eu perdi a noção da realidade.

Ele me fez seu novamente e eu não reclamei.

----------------------- # ------------------------

Nós voltamos para o meu quarto e Harry bocejou.

-Eu não dormi a noite passada. –ele explicou, se deitando na minha cama para descansar.

-O que quer dizer? Você não dormiu nada?

-Não. Fiquei acordado a noite toda.

-Por quê? –perguntei, enquanto colocava minhas roupas.

-Não sei.

-Harry... –comecei, com preocupação na minha voz. Então, eu parei.

O que eu estava fazendo? As coisas não estavam boas entre nós, não importava o quão perfeito eu havia me sentido na noite passada. Ele havia estado com Cho Chang, me traindo. Ou talvez ele a estivesse traindo comigo. Era tudo uma grande bagunça que eu não sabia por onde começar. E ele tinha muito que explicar!

-O que diabos Cho Chang estava fazendo lá naquele dia? –perguntei, enraivecido.

Harry suspirou.

-Aquele encontro estava marcado há muito tempo atrás.

-O que? Você pretendia ao menos me contar? Eu tinha o direito de saber, Harry!

-Eu sei que tinha. Mas eu me esqueci.

-Esqueceu? –eu estava tão irritado que quase engasguei. Aquele idiota! –SAI DAQUI! Cai fora!

-Draco...

-Não, Harry! Eu estou cansado disso! Eu não sou seu brinquedinho! Se você ainda não percebeu, eu te amo!

-Até parece que ama! E quanto ao Charlie? Quero dizer, pra alguém que diz que está tão apaixonado por mim, você se esqueceu bem rápido quando começou a sair com Charlie! Mal passou um dia e você já estava nos braços dele! –Harry acusou. –Que tipo de amor é esse?

-Você estava com ela.

-Não, não estava. E isso não é desculpa.

-Charlie e eu somos amigos, Harry.

-É, com certeza.

Eu perdi a paciência.

-É você quem me deve uma explicação, Potter!

-Cho e eu somos amigos.

-É, com certeza.

Aquilo era tão ridículo.

-Isso é ridículo! Eu estou falando a verdade, Malfoy. Eu realmente sinto muito não ter mencionado sobre meu encontro com ela, mas eu estava sendo honesto quando disse que não me lembrava dele! Nosso relacionamento não me dava tempo para pensar em nada além de nós dois!

Relacionamento? Hummm... Será que finalmente estávamos indo a algum lugar?

-O que quer dizer com relacionamento?

-Quero dizer que... eu... bem, nós _estamos_ tendo um relacionamento, não estamos? Não há mais porque negar.

-Você fez isso muito bem e quase me levou a loucura no processo. Era você quem estava em negação, quer você queira admitir ou não!

-Eu não estava em negação. Não estou!

Eu o fitei.

-Tudo bem, talvez eu não estivesse preparado para sair do armário assim de repente. Mas isso não significa que eu estava em negação!

Eu o fitei novamente.

-Merda! –ele xingou. –Eu estava com medo, tudo bem? Estava com medo de tudo! Mas, acima de tudo, estava com medo de que você se cansasse de mim. Você tem uma certa reputação pela escola, Draco! As pessoas dizem que você é frio e que seus relacionamentos não duram! Que você constantemente troca de parceiros e que você é especialista em partir corações alheios. Então, eu estava assustado. Me processe!

Nossa! A maneira como ele disse aquilo... fez com que eu me sentisse como uma prostituta. Eu não era assim! Eu era bem seletivo quanto aos meus parceiros _e_ não havia aprontado com todos eles. Honestamente, eu só havia dormido com dois garotos e uma garota em toda minha vida. Harry era o terceiro. Então, eu havia saído com muita gente. Mas não havia dormido com todas elas! E sempre havia deixado claro que não estava procurando por amor. Eu já havia encontrado e um dos motivos pelos quais eu saía com tantas pessoas era para esquecer meus sentimentos por Harry. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser explicar aquilo a ele. Ele pareceu não acreditar em um primeiro momento, e então eu o mandei para o inferno.

-Desde quando você me ama?

-Desde sempre! Mas só admiti para mim mesmo recentemente.

-Quando exatamente?

Argh! Como eu queria chutá-lo.

-Quando, Potter? Quando começamos a andar juntos.

-Você dormiu com Hermione?

Por que ele estava fazendo aquele interrogatório?

-Eu nunca dormi com ela. Você deveria conhecer melhor sua amiga, Potter! Ela nunca faria algo assim!

-Eu sei. Ela me disse.

-Então por que perguntou?

-Eu não sei. –ele deu de ombros.

Cerrei meus punhos.

-Me explique sobre a Cho Chang. O que ela representa pra você?

-Eu já te disse, ela é uma amiga! Eu tinha uma queda por ela, mas já acabou. Acabou há um tempo já. Ela era loucamente apaixonada por Cedrico, apesar do que você pensa. Nós saímos duas vezes no passado e percebemos que não iria dar certo. Decidimos ser amigos. Eu estava magoado, mas então comecei a reparar em você e...

-Desde quando?

-Desde quando o que?

-Desde quando você começou a reparar em mim?

-Eu não sei. Ano passado, eu acho. Após a derrota de Voldemort. Você estava diferente. Me intrigava.

Eu o intrigava. Isso era uma coisa boa, certo?

-E?

-E quando você veio falar comigo naquele dia, na biblioteca, eu senti alguma coisa... não sabia o que era, mas eu havia gostado. Foi por esse motivo que aceitei seu desafio. E foi por isso que te beijei. Mas, sabe, eu não estava preparado para lidar com isso. Estava confuso. A maneira que você me fazia sentir... não havia sentido nada igual antes. Nem mesmo Cho havia sido capaz de despertar esses sentimentos. Não apenas isso, mas após a morte de Hagrid, tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinho. Eu não queria sentir mais nada, e você me fez sentir. Eu te odiava por isso.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para baixo. Talvez ele nunca superasse o fato de ter sentimentos por mim. Ele iria me odiar para sempre. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

-Eu sabia que você estava mentindo sobre Dumbledore.

Olhei pra cima.

-Eu não estava mentindo. –é, tá bom.

Harry sorriu delicadamente.

-Sim, você estava. Dumbledore estava te cobrindo, mas eu sabia a verdade. Ele nunca faria você me ajudar, Draco. Até onde todos sabiam, você era apenas meu inimigo e me odiava. Porém, eu não me importava. Eu gostava de ter você por perto. Disse a mim mesmo que podíamos ser amigos. Eu queria ser seu amigo, só Deus sabe o porquê.

-Bem, obrigado. –disse, amargamente.

-Não me entenda mal. Você foi horrível comigo por anos.

-Eu sei. –olhei para baixo novamente. Droga!

-O problema é que havia muitas coisas não resolvidas entre nós. Não apenas ódio, mas algo nasceu da chamada amizade. Algo mais forte. Eu fiquei assustado, como sempre. Eu sou uma droga de um covarde. De qualquer maneira, a amizade não funcionou porque nós não éramos amigos. Não exatamente. Eu queria você e você me queria. Que tipo de amizade era aquela? A primeira vez que brigamos, eu realmente fiquei com raiva de você, mas, acima de tudo, fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo. Eu estava um caco, Draco. Você estava me ajudando naquele departamento. Eu não me importava comigo e com a minha vida. Depois que derrotei Voldemort, nada mais fazia sentido pra mim. Tantas pessoas haviam sido mortas e eu me sentia responsável. Então, as pessoas seguiram com suas vidas e eu não pude. Não consegui. E eu não entendia como elas podiam. Então você surgiu e me fez esquecer a dor.

-Ah, Harry...

Eu sentei ao seu lado e segurei uma de suas mãos.

-Quando fizemos as pazes, tudo parecia estar entrando nos eixos. Mas eu já estava condenado. Eu te queria tanto que até inventei aquela regra idiota. Não pude acreditar quando você concordou com ela. Você devia estar bem desesperado. –Harry fez piada por um momento.

-Ah, eu estava. –confessei. Não havia mais motivo para esconder nada. Harry estava abrindo seu coração pra mim. O mínimo que podia fazer era confessar meus medos também. –Eu estava tão desesperado que aceitaria qualquer coisa que você oferecesse. Claro que não ajudava o fato de você me deixar excitado com suas inocentes massagens!

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

-Eu juro que não era de propósito.

-Eu acredito em você, Harry.

Harry acariciou meus cabelos lentamente e eu me senti ronronar como um gato.

-Aquela regra foi a destruição do meu já frágil auto-controle. –ele continuou. –Eu não sei como consegui ser um idiota por tanto tempo ou como você tolerou aquilo tudo. Te beijar era uma tortura. Uma boa tortura! –ele completou, rapidamente. –Eu adorava te beijar e não deixava que você me tocasse porque tinha medo de perder o controle. Como disse antes, você me assustava. Meus sentimentos me assustavam. Mas eu percebi – eventualmente – que só estava adiando o inevitável. Era inútil lutar contra isso. Você estava magoado, eu podia sentir toda vez que nos beijávamos. Você queria mais e eu era muito covarde pra te dar isso. Aquele dia em que eu acordei com você me abraçando e me chamando de 'meu amor'...

-Eu não te chamei disso! –eu menti.

-Chamou sim, eu ouvi!

-Você estava dormindo!

-Você me chamou de amor, não chamou? –Harry perguntou, com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Que ele vá pro inferno!

-Sim. –confessei, secamente.

Harry me beijou na bochecha.

-Você fica tão adorável quando está irritado.

Eu o fitei, me sentindo ultrajado. Bem, pelo menos ele me achava adorável.

-Então nós nos tocamos, e fizemos amor e uau. Aquela noite foi tão... maravilhosa. Sinto muito pela falta de palavras. Não sou bom nisso.

-Você está indo bem.

-Bem, não importa. Porque Charlie apareceu e arruinou tudo.

-Não. Cho Chang apareceu! Foi ela quem arruinou tudo!

-Se você tivesse me deixado explicar antes...

-Parecia óbvio demais, Harry! De qualquer maneira, o que ela estava fazendo naquela sala afinal?

-Ron. Ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto e me encontrou lá.

Ah, sim. O mapa legal que Harry tinha. Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

-Ainda assim, o que ela queria com você?

-Nada demais. Nós havíamos combinado de nos encontrar uma vez ou outra pra batermos papo. Ela me disse que havia encontrado alguém e que estava muito feliz com sua namorada.

-Namorada?

-Sim. Ela está namorando uma mulher.

Eu gargalhei. Não consegui evitar. Graças a Deus! Cho Chang gostava de garotas! Sim!

-O que você disse a ela sobre mim? –perguntei.

-Eu disse a ela que...eu, bem, eu...

-Fala logo!

-Primeiro, me diz o que você sente por Charlie. Vocês pareciam bem íntimos.

-Eu gosto dele como amigo. Ele é engraçado. E é legal para um Weasley. Mas eu não o amo, se é isso o que você quer saber. Meu coração já tem dono. Achei que já estivesse bem claro que eu te amo. E eu realmente sinto isso, Harry. Eu faria tudo por você.

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia descrever. Ele estava a ponto de confessar que me amava também, eu sabia. Eu tinha tanta certeza que meu coração quase parava de bater. Percebi que suas mãos estavam suadas e seu coração estava batendo tão rápido quanto podia. Esperei pelas palavras e...

Alguém bateu insistentemente na porta. Era Snape e atrás dele estava um homem careca com uma horrível cicatriz em seu rosto. A cicatriz de Harry era charmosa. A daquele homem era apenas assustadora. Vi o distintivo em suas vestes e meu sangue congelou. Ele era um Auror. Aquilo não podia ser bom. Snape estava me olhando com pena e preocupação.

-O que está acontecendo? –Harry perguntou.

Snape o olhou com asco e então me fitou com tristeza.

-Esse homem trabalha para o Ministério.

Eu sei, eu sei! Vamos logo com isso!

-Draco Malfoy, você está preso. –o auror anunciou, placidamente.

_Continua..._

_Oh, eu disse! Eu disse! Quem me conhece e falou comigo no MSN sabe que eu disse, disse, disse! Que essa fic tinha uma das viradas mais loucas que eu já havia lido em toda minha curta vida de leitora de Harry Potter na época. Mas, não posso entrar em detalhes no momento, aguardem pela semana que vem. Humm...prêmio para quem revisar? Direito de levar a Cho para passear...até o Salgueiro Lutador...ha ha ha, o que acham?_


	12. Chame de Problemas

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **mil perdões pela demora, pessoal. Eu disse que postaria esse capítulo na semana passada, mas eu e a **Blanche** tivemos nossos desencontros, então a revisão do capítulo, foi adiada, isso sem falar na estréia do FILME, não é mesmo? Mil agradecimentos a quem tem esperado, quem manda email, quem comenta comigo, quem fica em cima. Obrigada de coração mesmo, especialmente à **Bela-chan _(conseguiu ver o filme?)_, Chibiusa-chan, Aniannka, Tachel Black, Markus Malfoy, Lee, Maaya M., K-chan Kaoru, Mandy Moony Black, Amy Lupin, Dark Wolf03, Clara dos Anjos, Ia-chan, Arsínoe **e **Ferfa** pelas reviews engraçadas, pelos comentários hilários e pelos quase surtos com o passeio com a Cho pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Um beijinho especial também à **Pipe** e à **Senhorita Mizuki** que eu sei que estão sempre lendo!

**Parte 12 – Chame de Problemas**

Eu acordei não sabendo onde estava ou porque estava ali. E então, tudo veio a mim, com força total, como um Balaço no meio do estômago. Alguém do Ministério havia vindo me prender. Eu estava condenado. Eles me levariam para Azkaban, aquele lugar horrível que os maiores humanistas no mundo da magia estavam tentando fechar. Eles iriam sugar minha alma, eles iriam me quebrar. E eu havia estado tão perto... Harry havia quase confessado seus sentimentos por mim. Por que a vida era cruel comigo? Por que eu tinha que sofrer desse jeito?

Eu estava com muitos, muitos problemas. Mas eu ainda não estava em Azkaban. Estava sozinho em um pequeno quarto em Hogwarts. Ainda não sabia dos meus crimes – o que era totalmente injusto – mas, em breve, eu saberia. Fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Eu havia queimado alguns papéis contra meu pai porque ele havia me pedido. No final de tudo, um pouco antes de ser preso, Lucius havia implorado pelo meu perdão e eu fui fraco em negar aquilo a ele. Então, ele me pediu para me livrar de alguns documentos que estavam escondidos em seu escritório. E assim eu o fiz. Eu sabia que ia queimar no inferno por aquilo, mas não podia ajudá-los a incriminar meu pai.

Eu não sabia o que havia naqueles papéis. Honestamente, não queria saber.

-Sr. Malfoy. –Dumbledore disse, entrando no quarto.

-Professor.

-Eles querem levá-lo.

-Eu sei.

-Eu não vou deixar. –ele sorriu.

Então ele me explicou do que eu estava sendo acusado. Eu estava certo. Aqueles malditos papéis. Aquele maldito momento de fraqueza. Alguém havia me visto queimá-los. Ryan Farley, meu primeiro amante. Eu o odiava tanto. Ele havia transformado minha vida em um inferno quando estávamos juntos. Finalmente, meu pai havia colocado um fim naquela loucura toda. Eu nunca mais havia ouvido falar de Ryan até agora. Mas como ele podia ser uma testemunha contra mim? Como ele sabia sobre os papéis?

-Harry já sabe? –perguntei.

-Sim. O Sr. Potter ameaçou fazer um grande escândalo caso ele não pudesse ficar no meu escritório.

Eu desejei que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse por completo. Estava tão envergonhado. Harry me odiaria agora.

-Ele quer vê-lo. –Dumbledore me informou. –Devo deixá-lo entrar?

Sim! Não, espere. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Eu não queria ver o ódio nos olhos dele. Eu...

-Eu não sei.

-Sr. Malfoy, se quer um conselho, deixe-o entrar.

Então eu permiti. Enquanto ele entrava, Dumbledore nos deixou a sós. Nos fitamos por um longo tempo. Reparei em sua confusão. Seus olhos estavam implorando que eu lhe dissesse que tudo aquilo era mentira e que eu era inocente. Ah, Harry, como eu queria poder fazer isso. Mas eu não era inocente. Nunca fui. Eu era um Malfoy.

-Você fez isso? –ele perguntou.

Eu assenti.

-Você destruiu evidências contra seu pai. –ele afirmou e eu assenti novamente. –Eu achei que você o odiasse.

-Eu odeio, mas por outro lado, não odeio. Consegue me entender? Eu não pude dizer não quando ele me pediu... Ele disse que sentia muito por tudo que havia feito comigo. Ele não foi um pai ruim o tempo todo. Ele e eu tivemos bons momentos juntos. E eu estava em dívida com ele. Ele me salvou de mim mesmo e da minha estupidez.

Então eu expliquei a ele tudo sobre Ryan e nosso relacionamento doentio. Eu contei a ele que quando encontrei Ryan pela primeira vez, eu estava me sentindo como o pior ser humano na face da Terra. Minha auto-estima estava muito baixa, perto do zero. Ryan era charmoso, mas um completo bastardo. Ele se aproveitou de cada fraqueza que eu tinha. Ele quase me destruiu. Mas Lucius me salvou da companhia odiosa de Ryan. Era essa a dívida que eu tinha com meu pai.

Fechei meus olhos e esperei pelo enorme sermão que sabia que merecia. Eu esperava que Harry gritasse sobre quão fraco e desprezível eu era e me abandonasse. Mas ele não fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Ele apenas me enlaçou por trás e descansou sua cabeça sobre meu ombro. Eu me virei e vi compreensão em seus olhos. Abracei-o apertado, não querendo largá-lo nunca mais.

-Ele não me viu, Harry. Não podia! Ele nem estava lá em casa naquele dia! Meu pai o havia proibido de pisar nos terrenos da família Malfoy. E aqueles papéis... eles não fariam diferença alguma. Meu pai já estava preso mesmo. O Ministério tem evidência suficiente contra ele por uma vida inteira. É tudo culpa de Ryan! Ele quer se vingar de mim!

-Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer isso. –Harry disse.

Havia algo queimando em seus olhos. Eu vi o ódio queimando suas entranhas.

-Você me odeia? –perguntei.

-É claro que não. –ele acariciou meu rosto. –Eu não sei se o que você fez foi certo ou errado, mas quem sou eu para julgá-lo? Eu não te odeio, Draco. Mas estou muito próximo de machucar esse tal de Ryan por tudo o que ele fez com você!

Harry queria me proteger. Aquilo era tão adorável.

-Ele quer te machucar novamente, isso é óbvio. Eu não vou deixar.

-O que você pode fazer, Harry?

Ele me olhou com determinação.

-Eu posso fazer várias coisas. Espere e veja.

-Mas...

Harry me beijou com força.

-Eu volto mais tarde. No momento, tenho muito a fazer.

E então ele partiu.

------------- # ----------------

Nem um dia havia se passado e eu já me sentia como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola. O quarto era legal e todos os professores estavam tentando fazê-lo parecer tão confortável quanto era possível, mas eu ainda estava encarcerado. Eu odiava isso! Não tinha minha varinha comigo, Harry não havia retornado... A única pessoa que aparecia para me fazer companhia era Hermione.

-Harry está ocupado. Mas ele pediu que eu lhe dissesse que vai voltar em breve.

-Voltar? Ele não está aqui? Onde ele está?

-Não posso te dizer.

-Por que não?

-Porque ele pediu que eu não o fizesse.

-Ah, isso é ótimo! –que ele vá pro inferno!

Eu sabia que era inútil tentar fazer com que ela falasse. Ela era leal a Harry_ e ainda por cima era_ uma Grifinória.

-Pelo menos você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, não pode?

-Não, não posso por um simples motivo. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. –ela não parecia feliz com aquilo. –Harry levou Ron para uma jornada até a prisão de Lockham e... –ela parou de falar subitamente. –Droga, eu não deveria ter dito isso!

Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

-Ele foi até a prisão Lockham? É lá que meu pai está! O que ele pretende fazer? E Dumbledore o deixou ir sozinho? Quero dizer, Ron não é lá essas coisas para um guarda-costas. E Lockham não é uma prisão de segurança máxima como Azkaban. Não é seguro!

-É segura o suficiente. E Snape foi com eles.

Bem, pelo menos isso! Snape estava acostumado a lidar com caras maus, e Lockham estava cheia deles. Só de pensar no Harry naquele lugar... Ele era o inimigo número 1 – a maioria dos prisioneiros ali estava preso por suas ligações com Voldemort. Oh, Deus! É tudo minha culpa! Ele está lá por minha causa!

-Pare com isso, Malfoy!

-O quê?

-Você está se culpando. Não faça isso! Foi exatamente por isso que Harry não queria que você soubesse.

Harry e seu complexo de herói. Eu suspirei.

-O que eu posso fazer? Estou preso aqui! Ninguém me diz nada! E agora Harry foi ao lugar que ele deveria evitar a todo custo! O que ele está fazendo lá? Eu não consigo pensar em um bom motivo. Somente meu pai... Mas por que ele iria falar com Lucius?

-Eu não sei, Malfoy! Você vai ter que esperar. Eu também não estou contente com isso. Odeio ser deixada de fora!

Me sentei ao lado dela.

-Eu odeio também.

-É verdade o que estão falando sobre você? Harry falou pra todo mundo que você é inocente.

Oh, Harry. Você não deveria ter feito isso. Harry Potter, o todo-bom, estava mentindo por mim. Eu me odiava por isso.

-Sou tão inocente quanto posso ser, Granger.

-Muito justo.

------------ # --------------

Perto da meia-noite, alguém entrou no meu quarto. Era Harry, e ele tinha um olho roxo. Na mesma hora eu saí da cama e fiquei ao lado dele. Que merda era aquela?

-O que aconteceu? Você está machucado?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não é nada.

-Não me enrole, Harry!

-Eu me envolvi em uma briga com Farley. Ele é uma cobra nojenta! As coisas que ele disse... Eu não consegui me segurar. Eu tive que bater nele! Ele bateu em mim também. Mas eu o machuquei bastante!

-Você ficou maluco? Quer ir preso também?

-Ele me provocou primeiro! Todos viram! Além do mais, o Ministro não está muito convencido sobre a credibilidade dele como testemunha. Ele tem um histórico ruim com os Trouxas. Brigas, estupros... –Harry estremeceu quando disse aquilo. –Ele te...

-Sim. –foi a minha vez de estremecer.

-Draco... –ele me abraçou. –Eu sinto muito.

-Por que? Não é sua culpa.

-Ele é um bastardo tão doentio! Eu não sei como o Ministro o ouviu em primeiro lugar.

-Ele pode ser charmoso quando quer. –disse, amargamente.

-Bem, ele não estava charmoso hoje. Estava bêbado e patético.

-Bom saber. Você deveria ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-Em um minuto. Eu queria vir aqui primeiro.

Eu enterrei meu nariz em seus cabelos.

-Por que eu fiz aqueles bottons de "Potter Fede" no nosso quarto ano? Você cheira tão bem... –eu beijei seu pescoço e o ouvi gargalhar. –Claro que naquela época eu era apenas um moleque. Eu gostava de você, mas não queria admitir.

Nós nos beijamos devagar.

-Eu vim aqui para trazer uma mensagem de Dumbledore. –ele disse. –Amanhã você vaia julgamento.

-Tão cedo? –eu entrei em pânico.

-Na verdade, isso é bom. O Ministério sabe que está errado sobre você.

-Mas eles não estão.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Farley não é uma boa testemunha. E uma pessoa vai testemunhar a seu favor.

-Quem?

-Seu pai.

-Meu pai? Então foi por isso que você foi à prisão Lockham?

Ele fez uma careta.

-Hermione te contou.

-Contou. E não fique bravo com ela.

-Não ficarei.

-Você falou com Lucius, Harry?

-Falei. Foi uma conversa estranha, por assim dizer. Mas chegamos a um acordo. Ele disse que irá testemunhar a seu favor, dizendo ao tribunal que você nunca teve nada a ver com os negócios dele ou com os Comensais da Morte. Ele também irá dizer que Ryan Farley foi um completo idiota com você e que está fazendo isso pra se vingar.

Eu estava impressionado. Meu pai ia fazer aquilo por mim. Mas eu era realmente culpado e aquilo estava me matando.

-Qual o problema? Você não está aliviado de saber disso? –Harry perguntou.

-Como diabos Ryan sabe sobre aqueles papéis, Harry?

-Ele foi um dos homens que ajudou o Ministério a encontrar seu pai. Ele estava lá no dia em que Lucius foi preso, e ele te viu.

-Então por que ele levou tanto tempo para me entregar?

Harry não disse nada, mas me olhou seriamente.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

-Ele descobriu sobre nós dois e ficou bem irritado.

-Como? Quem contou a ele?

-Não faço idéia, mas vou descobrir.

-Então ele está fazendo toda essa confusão...

-Ele está com ciúmes. É obcecado por você. Ele é doente! Ele acha que você vai voltar pra ele.

-Por isso você brigou com ele. –afirmei.

-Esse foi um dos motivos, sim. –ele admitiu, desconfortável. –Ele queria te chantagear.

-Para voltar pra ele.

-Sim. E se você voltasse, ele abandonaria as acusações.

Merda.

-Eu estou tão envergonhado por tudo isso. –eu suspirei.

-Por favor, não fique. –ele me abraçou. –Todos nós temos nossos pecados.

Ele me beijou com tanta suavidade e ternura que todos os ossos do meu corpo se desmancharam.

-Eu tenho que ir. Mas estarei com você amanhã.

-Mesmo?

Será que eu não conseguiria parar de agir como um idiota inseguro? Aparentemente não.

-Sim. E amanhã, você estará livre.

Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo.

_Continua..._

_Harry é um herói mesmo, não é? Ah, ele às vezes me dá vontade de agarrar...e vamos lá, Draquinho, pensamento positivo! Suas fãs estão do seu lado! Até o Papi Lucius vai colaborar! Bem, presentinho que toda garota com pé na Sonserina quer pra quem revisar o capítulo: fim de semana na Mansão Malfoy com Draco e Lucius, sem Narcisa, é claro. E pra quem não é chegada nos loiros, strip-poker Weasley, com Charlie, Bill, George e Fred. O que acham? Fui boazinha não é? Beijinhos em todos, até o próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chame de Esperança

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **olha que eu consegui postar cedo, com um dia de atraso só. E esse é o penúltimo capítulo! Vai ter presente de Natal na semana que vem, o último capítulo da fic, aliás, dessa jornada, não é mesmo? Não posso deixar de agradecer todos os comentários até agora, beijos especiais para **Pipe, Clara dos Anjos, Maaya M., Dark Wolf03, Bela-chan, Ferfa, Chibiusa-chan, Aniannka, K-Chan-Kaoru, Lily (2 vezes!), Sofiah Black, Tsuki Koorime **e** Arsínoe** pelas reviews, pelo carinho, pelo respeito, por tudo. Vocês são maravilhosos. A quem lê mas também não comenta, um beijo especial. O prêmio pra quem revisou está a caminho e o desse capítulo está lá no finzinho, tudo bem?

**Parte 13 – Chame de Esperança**

Eu estava surpreso com o número de pessoas que estava na Corte dos Bruxos naquele dia. Claro, havia um monte de inimigos do meu pai, esperando para me ver ser frito, mas também havia muitos amigos meus. Sim, eu descobri naquele dia que eu tinha amigos, ao contrário do que pensava. E eles estavam todos torcendo para que eu saísse daquela confusão.

Dumbledore ficou ao meu lado o dia inteiro. Eu me senti envergonhado do tempo em que costumava dizer que ele era apenas um velho tolo que não tinha capacidade para comandar Hogwarts. Aquilo não era verdade. Eu nem ao menos sabia qual a idade de Dumbledore, mas naquele dia ele parecia mais jovem que nunca e pronto para uma batalha. Ele me ajudou, mesmo eu não tendo feito nada para merecer.

Harry estava lá também, tentando me acalmar com seus olhares intensos. Eu me sentei no banco e ouvi o depoimento de Ryan contra mim. Ele disse tantas coisas ruins sobre mim. A coisa triste era que algumas delas haviam sido verdade. Eu havia sido um moleque mimado, eu havia escondido e mentido sobre muitas coisas. Eu havia tratado os nascidos trouxas muito mal.

Ouvindo-o dizer todas aquelas coisas me fez perceber que talvez eu merecesse ir para a prisão. Havia a questão sobre a minha menoridade. Eu não podia ir realmente para a prisão porque ainda não havia feito dezoito anos. Mas em se tratando de Comensais da Morte, o Conselho havia aprovado há muito tempo uma lei onde bruxos menores de idade poderiam ser punidos por estarem associados a Voldemort.

Eu podia me defender se quisesse. Eu não o fiz, porém. Eu não conseguia falar. Meus lábios estavam colados e mesmo que eu falasse, as palavras ficariam presas na minha garganta. Eu não olhei para Harry. Não queria ver o desapontamento nos olhos dele.

Finalmente, meu pai foi trazido para a corte. Ele estava mais magro do que eu me recordava, mas ainda tinha a mesma postura esnobe dos velhos tempos. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos também, e não tão brilhantes quanto antes. Eu tive pena dele. Meu pai era mais vaidoso que eu, e deveria ser muito difícil para ele viver daquela maneira.

Ele me fitou com uma expressão em branco e meu coração parou. Engoli em seco e desviei o olhar.

Quando seu depoimento começou, fiquei impressionado com sua frieza. Claro, se ele houvesse estado em Azkaban, aquilo provavelmente não aconteceria. Ele teria ficado horrorizado por aqueles Dementadores. Ele não agiria tão friamente, e sim lunática e perturbadoramente. Mas a prisão de Lockham não era como Azkaban. O repentino aumento de voz de meu pai quebrou minha cadeia de pensamentos.

-Isso é absurdo! O que isso tem a ver com tudo? Se eu entendi direito, Draco está sendo acusado de queimar alguns papéis que poderiam me comprometer, o que eu já neguei! Eu nunca dei qualquer ordem desse tipo. Ele nunca foi um Comensal da Morte. Ele sempre foi muito teimoso para tal. Mesmo eu o tendo criado para ser como eu, ele sempre teve vontade própria.

-Seu depoimento não é muito confiável, Sr. Malfoy. –o Ministro da Justiça disse.

-Bem, seu idiota, -houve arfadas por todo o lugar. –Se meu depoimento não é confiável, então o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Naquele momento eu realmente admirei meu pai.

-Ryan Farley é apenas um bêbado problemático. Ele transformou a vida do meu filho em um inferno. Ele apenas está fazendo isso agora porque...

E Lucius fitou Harry, que apenas assentiu. O que era aquilo?

-Porque Draco está tendo um relacionamento com Harry Potter, e Farley está com ciúmes. Farley quer que Draco sofra.

Mais arfadas por todo o lugar. Uma mulher no banco se engasgou. Eu mesmo arfei. Quero dizer, aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Harry havia deixado meu pai falar sobre nosso relacionamento em voz alta! Na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Oh. Meu. Deus.

-Está dizendo que seu filho está tendo um relacionamento amoroso com Harry Potter?

-Isso mesmo. Você é surdo?

-Sr. Potter. –o homem virou-se para Harry. –Isso é verdade?

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Harry, incluindo os meus. Reparei que suas bochechas coraram, e eu lhe sorri fracamente.

-É sim. –mesmo timidamente, sua voz soava firme.

Uma mulher desmaiou. Eu não podia culpá-la, estava impressionado também.

-Viram? –meu pai disse. –Posso ir agora? Tenho uma partida de baralho marcada. Meu filho está livre? Honestamente, vocês seriam estúpidos de não o livrarem. É óbvio que Farley está mentindo. Potter sabe do que estou falando. Ele tem provas de que Farley é um desordeiro e tem um passado recriminável com os Trouxas.

Eu poderia beijar meu pai naquele momento.

-O corpo de jurados e eu iremos nos reunir para discutir isso. Sr. Potter, poderia nos apresentar suas provas?

Harry aproximou-se e as entregou para o Ministro. Meu pai estava sendo levado embora e eu corri em sua direção antes que ele pudesse desaparecer. Os guardas tentaram me impedir, mas eu não me importei. Eu tinha que falar com Lucius.

-Obrigado. –disse, agradecido.

-Bem. –ele disse, com um sorrisinho. –Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, não é mesmo? Você não pertence à prisão. Além do mais, Potter foi bem persuasivo.

Eu franzi a testa, me perguntando se Harry havia comprado o depoimento do meu pai.

-Não, Draco. Ele não o fez. –Lucius disse, como se tivesse conseguido ler minha mente.

-Como você sabia que...

-Eu sei como sua mente funciona. E quanto ao depoimento, eu o dei porque assim o quis. Você deveria me visitar na prisão qualquer dia desses.

E, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os guardas o levaram embora.

------------ # -------------

Enquanto esperava pela deliberação, roí todas minhas unhas. Estava a ponto de roer a última quando senti a mão de alguém segurar a minha. Era Harry.

-Não faça isso. –ele disse.

-O que devo fazer então?

-Fale comigo. Pelo menos você pode se distrair um pouco.

Apertei sua mão.

-Obrigado, Harry.

-De nada. –ele piscou para mim.

-O que você fez foi espetacular! Você disse a todos que eu e você somos...e...eu...eu estou sem fala!

-Hermione e Ron disseram que já estava na hora. –ele sorriu. –O que eu fiz não foi tão maravilhoso assim. Confesso a você que estava assustado. Ainda estou. Não sei como as pessoas vão reagir quanto a isso. O herói do mundo deles, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, apaixonado por outro garoto e não por uma garota...

-Não se preocupe. Você não é mais um garoto. Você é um homem, pelo menos para mim. –acariciei a mão de Harry. –Além do mais, eles não vão achar mais estranho do que gigantes e bruxos se casando. Ou sereias e cavalos-marinhos, ou sereianos e...

-Sereias e cavalos-marinhos? –ele estremeceu. –Isso é definitivamente estranho! Ugh. Diz que você está mentindo.

Eu sorri.

-Bem, houve um caso em 1860.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Você é tão mentiroso.

-Não sou. Pergunte a Hermione!

-Irei mesmo.

Falando da bruxa...Hermione e Ron apareceram ao nosso lado com as mãos entrelaçadas.

-Ouvi meu nome? –ela perguntou.

-Sim, estava contando a Harry sobre o casamento de uma sereia com um cavalo-marinho!

-Você é um grande mentiroso, Draco! –ela exclamou. –Nunca houve um caso assim!

-Claro que teve! Você não tem lido muito, Hermione! Existe um livro sobre isso.

-Humm...eu preciso pesquisar. Mas, pelo que sei, isso é besteira.

-Oh, Herm, não dê ouvidos a ele. Ele só está provocando você e Harry.

-Não estou!

Bem, só um pouquinho. _Houve_ mesmo um caso assim, uma vez. Acontece que no final das contas eles descobriram que a sereia estava sob o efeito de um feitiço do amor, lançado por um amante rancoroso. Tinha todos os elementos de uma história triste, mas era engraçado. Meu pai costumava me contar isso quando eu era pequeno. Meu pai... Por que ele teve de escolher os caminhos errados para subir na vida? Por que ele tinha de ser da maneira que era?

-Drake? –Harry me chamou.

-Sim?

-Não fique triste. Você vai sair dessa.

Eu sorri fracamente.

-Espero que sim.

Finalmente, o Ministro da Justiça apareceu com o corpo de jurados atrás dele. Harry agarrou minha mão e nós esperamos pelo veredicto. Após muita conversa fiada, por fim chegamos à parte interessante. E quando eles disseram que eu estava livre para ir embora, fechei meus olhos e suspirei pesadamente em alívio. Harry me segurou com força como se nunca quisesse me deixar ir embora.

-Eu te disse. –ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

-Sem dúvida, meu amor. Sem dúvida.

------------- # --------------

De volta a Hogwarts, havia uma grande festa esperando por mim. Eu estava envaidecido por toda aquela atenção. É claro que a maioria dos alunos presentes estava ali para perder algumas aulas e comemorar durante todo o dia e noite, mas quem se importava? Eu com certeza não! Eu tinha Harry ao meu lado. Nada mais me importava.

O momento mais excitante do dia foi quando ele me puxou para a pista de dança e me beijou na frente de todos. Suas ações produziram algumas caras enojadas, mas a maioria das pessoas parecia não se importar, o que para mim – e para ele – era um alívio.

Quando nos afastamos, eu o fitei, alarmado.

-O que você está fazendo? –perguntei.

-O que você acha? Estou te beijando, se ainda não percebeu.

-Ah, eu não perderia isso por nada, Harry. –beijei a ponta do nariz dele. –Mas é tão impressionante! Eu levei tanto tempo para ganhar a sua confiança e fazer você perceber que me queria tanto quanto eu te queria! Se eu soubesse mais cedo que tudo o que tinha que fazer para conseguir sua atenção era me meter em apuros...

-Não seja bobo. Foi sua insistência em conseguir minha atenção que me trouxe até aqui. Não, essa não é a palavra correta. Persistência, talvez? Persistente, sim. Essa é a palavra correta para te descrever. Você realmente deve me amar para suportar tudo o que eu te fiz passar esses últimos meses.

Eu me prendi em seus braços e enterrei meu nariz em seus cabelos, sussurrando suavemente em seu ouvido:

-Você não faz idéia, Harry Potter. E se formos para o meu quarto agora, eu posso te mostrar quão grande é o meu amor por você.

Ele gargalhou.

-Você é tão provocador.

-Estou falando a sério.

-Se nós sairmos agora, as pessoas vão começar a falar.

Não havia nenhum tipo de preocupação na voz dele. Harry estava achando a situação divertida.

-Então, deixe-os falar!

-Eu tenho que manter minha boa reputação.

-Ah, por favor! Circulando por aí comigo...você pode dar um grande _au revoir_ à sua reputação.

Eu o guiei para fora do Salão Principal, reparando nos olhares curiosos em cima de nós até sairmos pela porta. Nos beijamos até meu quarto. Em um dado momento eu duvidei que conseguiríamos chegar até lá. Harry estava tão... inspirado! Estava sendo difícil conseguir me controlar. Mas, após o que me pareceram séculos, chegamos ao meu quarto e eu joguei nossas roupas no chão, sem a mínima piedade. Então eu parei. Não queria que aquele momento fosse apressado. Eu queria que levasse uma eternidade.

Eu o beijei bem devagar, nossos lábios e línguas se tocando ternamente. Eu me deliciei com os lábios dele como se fossem a coisa mais gostosa que já havia provado. Ele era tão gostoso. Então, nossos corpos se tocaram, dos pés à cabeça, e eu senti a adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias. Os beijos se tornaram um pouco mais intensos, um pouco mais apaixonados – se é que aquilo era possível, porque estávamos queimando desde o início. Nós precisávamos um do outro. Bem, pelo menos _eu_ precisava dele. Mas, pela maneira como ele estava reagindo a cada um dos meus beijos e toques, eu bem que podia dizer que ele estava se sentindo da mesma maneira que eu.

Nos deitamos na cama e eu o amei tal como na nossa primeira vez. Não houve nenhuma pressa. Nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo. Após o êxtase, eu ainda estava me sentindo um pouco incerto quanto a ele. Harry não havia dito que me amava. Eu sabia que ele se importava comigo, mas e se ele não me amasse? Ele percebeu que eu estava tenso e me abraçou.

-O que há de errado?

-Eu estava apenas pensando...

-Sobre o quê?

-Eu tenho uma pergunta para você e preciso que você seja muito, muito honesto sobre ela. –comecei, nervosamente.

-Pergunte.

Eu suspirei profundamente e então perguntei:

-Você me ama?

Eu o senti ficar tenso, e temi sua resposta. Agora, eu só podia esperar que ele não partisse meu coração depois de tudo que passáramos juntos...

_Continua..._

_Chegamos a um fim tenso. Será que Draco não sabe a resposta para isso? Mas tudo bem...vamos ver qual vai ser o prêmio pra quem deixar review. Vai ser um wild card, o que acham? O que isso significa? Um coringa: vocês podem escolher o personagem que quiser e fazer o que quiser com esse determinado personagem. Por exemplo, eu poderia escolher o Draco e comer fundue de chocolate com ele a noite toda. E quanto a vocês? Façam suas escolhas através das reviews! Até semana que vem com o último capítulo! Beijões pra vocês!_


	14. Chame de Amor

**Título: **Obsessão.

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy, traduzida por Celly M.

**Rating: **M

**Sumário: **Situa-se no sétimo ano de Harry e Draco em Hogwarts. Draco está obcecado por Harry Potter e questiona-se sobre o que deverá fazer para que Harry apaixone-se por ele.

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Retratação: **Esta fic é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por J.K. Rowling. A autora não possui direitos em nenhum desses personagens e a tradutora apenas seguiu os moldes da fic original, não modificando nenhum aspecto ou idéia.

**Nota da tradutora: **chegamos então ao fim de uma enorme jornada de 14 capítulos. Foi boa para vocês? Porque pra mim foi demais, me aventurar em uma tradução de uma autora que admiro e que se tornou uma grande amiga, receber os comentários positivos e animadores de todas as pessoas que passaram por aqui, pelo msn, por email e até mesmo pelo telefone! Estou com outras fics da **Blanche** aqui prontas para serem traduzidas e elas serão, em breve, então aguardem mais novidades. Às pessoinhas lindas que revisaram o último capítulo logados no site, receberam minha resposta, não foi? Ainda assim, agradecimentos mais que especiais à** Maaya M, Tsuki Koorime, Aniannka, Chibiusa-chan, DW03, Carlos Bert, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, Arsínoe e Sofiah Black** pelas reviews amáveis. Um beijo também à quem não revisou esse último capítulo, mas esteve aqui uma ou outra vez: **Pipe, Senhorita Mizuki, Ju, Bela-chan**. Vocês todos foram um pouquinho da alma dessa humilde tradução. Adoro vocês! Aproveitem o útlimo capítulo, os prêmios do último capítulo estão no final da página e **_meninos_**, é claro que Gina e Hermione estão na lista! Somos democráticas! Um beijão e até a próxima atualização!

**Parte 14 – Chame de Amor**

-Você me ama?

Não, não, não! Droga, Draco! Não estrague as coisas!

Uma frase tão pequena, mas com um significado tão enorme. Simples palavras que não eram assim tão simples. O amor é o sentimento mais complicado do mundo. O amor faz você esquecer quem você é, faz você esquecer suas crenças e seu orgulho. E existe uma grande dualidade aí. Quero dizer, o amor pode nos fazer fortes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pode te enfraquecer. O amor pode te transformar no homem mais feliz da Terra, mas também no mais miserável. Basicamente, para simplificar, era uma grande sensação, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma merda.

O silêncio de Harry me enervou. Eu não sabia se deveria levar aquilo como um bom ou um mau sinal. Decidi ser um pouquinho otimista. Talvez ele apenas estivesse assustado de confessar seus sentimentos por mim. Ou, e aquele era um pensamento muito triste, estava de volta à Terra da Negação. Harry não me amava. Por que amaria?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas um medo súbito me tomou e eu pedi que ele ficasse em silêncio rapidamente.

-Me deixe refazer isso. –disse. –Você acha que um dia será capaz de me amar?

-O que havia de errado com a primeira pergunta? –ele questionou.

-O que havia de errado? Você sabe o que havia de errado! Eu já sei a resposta para isso.

-Ah, sabe? Você deve ser vidente então. –ele teve a audácia de fazer piada.

Eu o fitei.

-Isso não teve graça!

Não, não tinha. Era uma tragédia. Bem, para mim, pelo menos. Sim, melodrama era o meu sobrenome. O que mais há de novo?

-E qual seria a minha resposta, Sr. Sabe-Tudo? –ele perguntou.

-Sua resposta seria 'não', é claro.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu já disse para não supor coisas sobre mim.

-E eu já _te_ disse que tinha todo o direito de supor coisas sobre você porque...

Espere um segundo, Draco. Retroceda um pouco. O que ele acabou de dizer pra você? Não. Não! O que era importante era saber o significado daquela palavra.

-O que quis dizer com isso? –perguntei.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza de que a minha resposta vai ser negativa? Tudo bem, eu fui cruel com você e eu realmente me envergonho disso, mas desde a primeira vez que fizemos amor, estive tentando me redimir. Pensei que soubesse como eu me sentia.

-Não sei. Na verdade, não faço idéia. Havia uma época em que eu conseguia ler você, Harry, mas agora...é difícil fazer isso. Você é muito misterioso e seus olhos – que supostamente deveriam ser as janelas da sua alma – estão sempre fechados! Se você não me disser como se sente, eu nunca vou saber.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Não é fácil para mim. Eu não queria amar, não queria depender tanto assim de alguém. Mas não importa quantos esforços você faz para se afastar do amor. Você não pode fugir. Eu não consegui fugir. Eu...eu te amo. Já te amo há algum tempo.

Eu apenas o fitei por um longo tempo. Estava em estado de choque. Não conseguia pensar em nada, além de _'ele me ama!', 'ele me ama!', 'ele me ama!'._

-Você está bem? –Harry perguntou, passando as mãos na frente do meu rosto. Eu pisquei.

-S-Sim.

Eu consegui! Eu ganhei o coração de Harry! Ele me amava!

-É só que...que... –eu dei um sorrisinho, depois gargalhei.

Harry me olhou como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

-Você tem certeza de que está bem? –ele perguntou.

-Sim. SIM! Estou mais do que bem. –eu o beijei.

Não conseguia parar de sorrir e logo Harry estava rindo também.

-Então, oficialmente, nós _somos_ um casal agora. –eu afirmei.

-Sim, eu acho.

-Você acha?

Eu o belisquei e ele gargalhou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu tenho certeza disso.

-Muito bom. –disse com uma expressão séria e então sorri.

-Essa não é a primeira vez que eu digo que te amo, Draco.

O que? É claro que era. Obviamente eu me lembraria se ele tivesse dito antes. Esse não era o tipo de coisa que eu deixaria escapar. Não mesmo! Ele provavelmente estava apenas me provocando.

-A primeira vez que eu admiti para mim mesmo que estava apaixonado por você foi quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez. E eu disse que te amava, mas acho que você não me ouviu.

-Eu estava praticamente adormecido! Não era justo! Por que você não me disse no dia seguinte?

-Eu não sei. Eu quis, mas...uma parte de mim ainda estava assustada com a coisa toda. Eu tentei te dizer de novo depois daquela briga enorme que tivemos, mas então Cho apareceu e estragou tudo.

Humm...já que Ron era o responsável pela aparição de Cho naquela sala de aula, ele deveria pagar. E muito. Mas Harry não gostaria que eu fizesse algo de ruim a seu melhor amigo. Mas ainda assim...Talvez uma pequena vingança? Como um caldeirão explodir ou uma aranha ser encontrada em sua cama? Não...Harry odiaria que eu fizesse alguma daquelas coisas. E será que eu realmente queria fazer aquilo? Eu não era mais o mesmo Malfoy. Odiava admitir, mas eu até que gostava de Weasley. Ele não era tão ruim assim. Ele achava que estava ajudando Harry. E ele era irmão de Charlie...É, eu deveria esquecer meus planos de vingança.

-Estive escrevendo em um diário desde o dia em que te beijei no campo de Quadribol. –ele disse.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Hermione achou que poderia me ajudar a descobrir meus sentimentos. E de uma maneira, ajudou mesmo.

Percebi que ele estava nervoso. Harry levantou-se e abriu a mochila da escola, tirando um livro lá de dentro.

-Eu quero que você o leia.

Eu engoli em seco. Aquilo era um bem tão precioso. Ele estava me permitindo ler seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Ele estava me dando a oportunidade de descobrir seus sentimentos e medos mais íntimos. Ele queria que eu o entendesse. A maioria das pessoas mataria para ler aquilo. As confissões de Harry Potter. Imaginei se ele sabia que passo enorme era aquele e o quanto significava pra mim.

-Obrigado, Harry, por confiar tanto em mim.

Meus olhos deveriam estar brilhando.

-Bem, não é muita coisa. E, além do mais, não está completo. Está faltando uma última coisa.

-O quê?

-O final. O final feliz. –ele provocou.

Eu sorri.

-Vem aqui então. Acho que posso te ajudar com isso.

Eu o puxei para perto de mim e nós nos agarramos até ficarmos sem fôlego e em êxtase. O livro caiu das minhas mãos e foi parar no chão, esquecido por alguns momentos. Se minha curiosidade fosse qualquer indicação, a primeira coisa que faria pela manhã seria lê-lo. Mas não agora. Agora eu queria arrebatar Harry Potter e queria que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo. Na verdade, ele já estava fazendo isso.

Aquela foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

------------ # ------------

Eventualmente, eu li o diário de Harry e tive a oportunidade de entendê-lo um pouco. Ele não estava em negação. Bem, não exatamente. Em sua maioria, ele estava com medo de amar. Quem não ficava? E ele havia acabado de sair de uma situação delicada, com a morte de Hagrid e tantas outras. Como ele explicara no diário, ele estava com medo de amar porque havia sofrido demais em nome do amor. Não apenas isso, mas o fato de se sentir atraído por mim, acima de todas as pessoas, não o ajudava a clarear seus pensamentos.

Eu estava feliz que ele havia superado aquilo. Estava contente que ele finalmente estava vivendo o presente novamente.

O tempo passou. Nós paramos de brigar como costumávamos. As únicas brigas que tínhamos eram quando jogávamos Quadribol, mas aquilo já era de se esperar. O maldito time dele havia ganhado e eu disse que ele havia trapaceado. É claro que ele não tinha, mas eu estava irritado naquela hora. Graças a Deus ele me perdoou apesar de seu orgulho – e do meu também – ter ficado no meio do caminho.

Eu não me importei quando a Grifinória ganhou a Taça das Casas. Eles fizeram uma grande festa depois de tudo para celebrar e eu me diverti bastante, especialmente porque Harry esteve comigo o tempo todo. A única coisa que estragou um pouquinho foi quando Charlie apareceu. Harry não gostou daquilo, mas eu lhe assegurei que ele não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Meu coração era dele pela eternidade.

Quanto a Ryan, fico feliz em dizer que ele foi preso pelo Ministério e eu nunca mais ouvi falar dele.

-------------- # -------------

Hoje é o último dia de aula. Temos toda nossa vida pela frente. Hermione vai para Londres ser medibruxa. Ron irá com ela, ele quer tentar o exame para Aurores. Aqui entre nós, eu acho que ele vai conseguir. Não importa nossas diferenças, eu realmente gosto de Ron. Ele é um bom amigo. Um pouco irritante às vezes, mas um cara legal.

Hermione o está pressionando para que eles se casem. É muito engraçado observá-los. O rosto de Ron fica completamente vermelho quando a palavra _casamento_ é mencionada. Eu acho que ele apenas está assustado com a responsabilidade, mas sei que eventualmente, eles irão se casar. É uma questão de tempo.

Quanto a Harry e eu, nós vamos dividir um flat em Londres. Ele foi convidado para jogar Quadribol pelo time da Inglaterra e o salário é muito bom. Eu acho que vou trabalhar para o Ministério. O Sr. Weasley me ofereceu um cargo em seu departamento. Ele e eu dividimos o mesmo interesse pelas coisas dos Trouxas. E ele é um cara engraçado também.

Dumbledore me ofereceu um trabalho como professor de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas e eu estou muito tentado a aceitá-lo. Porém, eu não veria Harry com freqüência. Esse é um grande problema...Um problema que eu ainda não sei como resolver.

------------- # -------------

-Draco? –ouvi Harry me chamar.

-Sim?

Nós estávamos em seu quarto e eu estava olhando pela janela enquanto ele fitava suas próprias unhas. Havíamos chegado a um impasse. Deveríamos seguir por caminhos diferentes ou ficar juntos? A dúvida estava me matando.

-Você quer ficar em Hogwarts? –ele perguntou.

Suspirei.

-Eu não sei. Eu gosto de Hgwarts. Aqui é meu templo.

-Bem, você tem que decidir logo porque vamos embora amanhã! –ele disse, irritado.

-Dumbledore te ofereceu um emprego também! –respondi. –Por que não podemos ficar aqui? Você pode ensinar Quadribol às crianças e...

-Eu quero saber como é jogar pela Inglaterra! Eu quero viajar para lugares exóticos e diferentes.

-E quanto a mim, Harry? Eu não poderei ir aos lugares _exóticos_ e _diferentes_ com você. Já pensou nisso? Mesmo que eu trabalhe para o Ministério, não vou vê-lo com tanta freqüência.

-Vai me ver mais do que se ficar aqui!

-Você está sendo egoísta!

-Não estou! Você é o egoísta aqui! Eu sempre sonhei em jogar Quadribol pelo nosso país.

-Ah, isso é uma grande mentira! Esse é o sonho de Weasley, não o seu! Foi ele quem colocou essa idéia na sua cabeça e você concordou com isso. –eu gritei. – Você disse pra mim uma vez que queria ficar aqui, que seria mais do que feliz ensinando Quadribol às crianças. Você disse, Harry. Você disse que queria viver uma vida tranqüila e em paz. E agora você está me dizendo que quer ver lugares novos. Bom pra você. Se é isso o que vai te fazer feliz, então vai. Na verdade, eu quero que você vá. Já tomei minha decisão. Eu vou ficar aqui. Eu realmente gosto de Arthur Weasley, mas vou ficar aqui, Harry. Você pode me visitar quando quiser. Eu sempre estarei esperando por você.

Doía dizer aquilo, mas eu sentia que Harry deveria ir e eu deveria ficar. Aquele seria um grande teste para nós dois. Se ele ficasse, sempre se perguntaria como teria sido jogar pela Inglaterra. Então, ele me culparia por aquilo. E eu não queria isso. Eu queria que ele fosse. Eu queria que ele experimentasse aquilo sem mim. Eu não poderia ir com ele e ele sabia disso.

-Você é um desgraçado! Eu sei o que você quer. Você quer ficar aqui sozinho com Charlie.

Ah, aquilo era uma grande besteira!

-Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Não é verdade e você sabe disso, Harry. Você está sendo injusto.

-Estou mesmo?

Eu vi tanta raiva em seus olhos. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo com a gente? Eu queria mandá-lo para o inferno.

-Quer saber? Apenas vá, Harry. Vá e seja feliz. Vou torcer por você.

Meus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não despejadas e eu sabia que tinha que sair dali. O quarto estava me sufocando. A presença de Harry estava me sufocando.

-Adeus, Harry. –as palavras quase ficaram presas na minha garganta.

Eu abri a porta, mas ele a fechou violentamente com uma mexida de varinha.

-Essa conversa ainda não acabou. –ele afirmou.

-Ah, acabou sim!

Nos fitamos em desafio mútuo e silencioso. Ele queria que eu desistisse, mas eu não o faria. Não importava que meu coração estivesse partido e minhas lágrimas estivessem a ponto de cair. Não importava que ele parecesse repentinamente perdido e triste. Não importava que ele estivesse acariciando meu rosto suavemente.

-Por favor, Draco. Vem comigo.

-Eu não posso, Harry. Você sabe que eu não posso. Isso é algo que você quer experimentar, não eu. Eu já conheço metade do mundo. Costumava viajar bastante com meus pais. Eu gostaria que viajássemos juntos um dia, mas no momento eu quero ficar aqui. Eu quero ter um lugar onde posso chamar de casa.

-Você pode ter isso em Londres.

-Eu estaria sozinho em Londres. Você sabe disso, Harry.

-Você não estaria sozinho! Ron e Hermione vão estar lá.

-Não é a mesma coisa, Harry. Olha, eu já tomei a minha decisão.

-Mas...O que você quer que eu faça?

-Eu quero que você vá, Harry. De verdade. Se é isso o que você quer, vai atrás disso! Eu estarei aqui. Vou esperar por você.

Aquilo não soava como algo que eu diria, mas eu nunca soava como eu mesmo quando Harry estava por perto. Eu estava sendo sério a respeito daquilo. Eu esperaria por ele. A pergunta era: será que ele voltaria pra mim? Era um risco que eu tinha que correr. Eu precisava sair dali naquele momento, então eu o beijei com força.

-Eu te amo. –murmurei contra seus lábios.

Percebi que ele estava chorando. Eu estava chorando também.

-Eu não estou com raiva de você, Harry. E eu vou esperar por você. Se fomos destinados um para o outro, eventualmente ficaremos juntos novamente.

Eu o beijei mais uma vez, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas dele misturadas às minhas em seus lábios.

-Adeus, Harry.

-Draco, por favor...

Ignorei seus protestos e pedidos e simplesmente saí.

-------------- # -------------

Harry viajou com o time de Quadribol. Eu não me despedi no dia em que ele foi embora. Eu simplesmente não podia. Aquilo seria pedir demais. Mas eu ouvi o barulho do trem partindo e chorei silenciosamente. Hermione ainda tentou me fazer ouvir a voz da razão e pedir para que Harry ficasse, mas eu estava determinado em deixá-lo partir. Se ele realmente me amasse, ele voltaria.

Por três meses eu esperei que ele voltasse ou ao menos entrasse em contato. Mas ele nunca nem me escreveu uma carta sequer! Eu também não escrevi para ele. Pra quê? Seria humilhante e eu não faria aquilo comigo mesmo. Eu estava feliz em Hogwarts. Eu gostava se ensinar e, cá entre nós, eu era muito bom nisso. As coisas não poderiam estar melhores.

É, tá bom.

Eu estava me sentindo miserável. Não que eu não gostasse de Hogwarts, eu gostava. E eu gostava dos meus alunos também. Mas sem Harry meus dias eram tão vazios. Sem ele, havia um grande vazio na minha vida e, conforme o tempo foi passando, esse vazio aumentou cada vez mais. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele que meu coração doía.

Charlie tentava me animar todos os dias e conseguia na maioria das vezes. O problema era quando eu ia pra cama, completamente sozinho. Então, as memórias minhas e de Harry juntos ficavam me atormentando infinitamente.

Pelo Profeta Diário eu descobri todas as notícias sobre Harry. Ele estava fazendo um grande sucesso. Alguns dos fanáticos pelo esporte escreveram que ele era o melhor apanhador do século. Eu acreditei. Ele realmente era. E ele estava viajando bastante. Só esperava que estivesse se divertindo.

Não, não de verdade. Eu esperava que ele estivesse tão miserável como eu estava! Esperava que ele fosse para cama todas as noites sentindo como se fosse morrer de tristeza porque era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentindo. Eu esperava que ele estivesse sentindo a minha falta como eu sentia a falta dele.

Eu queria...eu queria que ele estivesse comigo.

-------------- # ---------------

Cinco meses. Era Domingo e não havia nada pra fazer. Charlie havia me convidado para ir a Hogsmeade, mas eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Decidi dar uma caminhada pelo lago. O céu estava nublado, o que era ainda melhor. Eu adoraria sentir a chuva no meu rosto. Conforme andava, finas gotas começaram a cair do céu. Em um minuto, começou um temporal e logo eu estava encharcado. Porém, não me importei. Continuei caminhando, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Pensei em Harry. Bem, eu estava sempre pensando nele. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Dessa vez eu estava pensando em abandonar tudo e ir atrás dele. Estava a ponto de desistir do meu orgulho. Pensei na canção de Billy Myers novamente. Se encaixava bem com o momento. Harry estava longe e eu estava beijando a chuva. Estava chorando, mas ninguém poderia dizer porque as lágrimas estavam se misturando à chuva.

Eu odiava chorar. Não combinava comigo chorar o todo tempo. E eu não chorava o tempo todo. Era só que eu estava me sentindo deprimido naquele dia... Eu havia acabado de saber que Harry havia encontrado alguém. Uma modelo que era sua fã número um. Uma vaca que eu nem me importava em saber o nome.

Harry não me amava. Ele tinha uma vida excitante agora, provavelmente nem se lembrava de mim. Aquele moleque! Eu deveria ensinar uma lição a ele! Ninguém me ignorava e continuava vivo para contar a história. Talvez eu devesse começar a sair com Charlie. Ron com certeza contaria a Harry. Mas então Harry teria a chance de jogar na minha cara que eu havia ficado por causa de Charlie, o que não era verdade mesmo. Humm... ainda assim... eu tinha que pensar em alguma coisa.

Não, eu não rastejaria e pediria para ele voltar. Não pediria para que ele me aceitasse de volta também! _Pode esquecer isso, Draco!_ Você se lembra quando costumava ter orgulho? Ainda está aí, em algum lugar, entre seus sonhos despedaçados e seu coração partido.

De repente, eu ouvi passos atrás de mim. Só poderia ser Charlie, tentando colocar algum juízo na minha cabeça. Me virei para mandá-lo ir embora e vi Harry caminhando na minha direção. Meu coração parou. Talvez ele fosse uma miragem. Ou talvez eu estivesse perdendo o juízo, finalmente. Ele continuou a se aproximar e eu apenas esperei. E então...

-Não posso acreditar em você! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui no meio dessa merda de chuva? Eu não pude acreditar quando Dumbledore me disse que eu provavelmente o encontraria aqui! Está tentando ficar doente? Ou talvez você esteja tentando ser acertado por um raio! É isso? –ele gritou. –Você tem vontade de morrer ou algo do tipo?

Tudo bem, o que era aquilo tudo? O cara havia ficado fora por cinco meses e agora ele se achava no direito de gritar comigo e me dizer o que fazer da minha vida. Há! Pros diabos que ele podia! Pelo menos eu sabia que não se tratava de uma miragem. Uma miragem não gritaria daquele jeito. Uma miragem iria me beijar. Afinal de contas, miragens devem ser boas, certo?

Abri minha boca para falar alguma coisa, mas estava ultrajado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

-Eu viajei de tão longe até aqui! Você sabe onde eu estava? Estava no Japão! Estou cansado e tudo o que quero é um lugar bom e quente para descansar! Então Dumbledore me disse que você estava aqui e agora olhe pra mim! Estou totalmente ensopado e a culpa é toda sua! –ele continuou com suas estúpidas acusações.

-Vai pro inferno, Potter! Qual é o seu problema? Nós não nos vemos há meses! Eu esperava que você estivesse menos nervoso. E eu sou a Drama Queen. Se você está assustado com uma chuvinha de nada, então volta pro castelo. Na verdade, você não tinha que vir atrás de mim. Por que diabos está aqui mesmo? Se me lembro bem, você não me escreveu _e_ eu não ouço nada de você já há um tempo. –então eu me lembrei das notícias sobre ele e a tal modelo idiota. –Se você está aqui para me dizer que vai se casar com uma maldita modelo bulímica, eu te enfeitiço, Harry! Não pense que eu não teria coragem de fazer isso!

-Modelo? Que modelo? –ele pareceu pensativo por um momento e então disse. –Ah! Você está falando sobre Sharon, certo?

-Eu não dou a mínima pro nome dela! Na verdade, eu não quero ouvir nada sobre ela.

-Não estou aqui por causa da Sharon. Ou talvez esteja.

ARGH! Eu poderia matá-lo. Em um minuto ou dois. Primeiro, eu queria olhar decentemente para ele. Ele estava tão... ai meu Deus! Ele estava tão maravilhoso! Visitar lugares _exóticos_ e _distantes_ havia feito tão bem a ele. Seus cabelos ainda estavam bagunçados – o que era parte de seu charme – mas estava um pouco mais comprido que antes. Ele usava calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro marrom sobre uma camisa verde-escuro. As roupas pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente no corpo dele. Os lábios, o nariz delicado e os olhos verdes como esmeraldas que eu amava tanto ainda estavam tão lindos como eu me lembrava. Como eu senti falta dele!

-Olha, provavelmente você viu nossa foto juntos no Profeta Diário. Não é bem o que parece.

-Nunca é! –sorri, com escárnio.

-Não, estou falando a sério. Sharon era na verdade muito irritante e não aconteceu nada entre nós. A única coisa boa que ela fez foi me lembrar de como eu sentia falta daqui. –ele suspirou. –Odeio admitir, mas você estava certo. Ser um jogador de Quadribol não era meu sonho, era o de Ron. –ele disse, amargamente. –Mas eu tinha que ir e você estava certo sobre isso também. Droga! Você estava certo sobre a coisa toda! Espero que esteja feliz porque eu falhei miseravelmente.

Feliz? Não. Muito longe disso, pelo contrário. Muito, muito longe. Do que diabos ele estava falando?

-Por que está dizendo que você falhou? –perguntei. –Eu não entendo, Harry. Todos amam você. Você é mais famoso que Krum! Você ainda não perdeu nenhum jogo! Do que diabos está falando, Harry? Você não falhou...longe disso! Por que...

-Sim, eu falhei. Não importava quantas vitórias eu tinha, no final do dia, não havia ninguém para compartilhar aquilo comigo. Os caras do time eram legais, mas nenhum deles era você. Toda maldita noite eu olhava pra cama, apenas para encontrá-la vazia. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. E senti falta desse lugar também. Você disse que eu não te escrevi, mas isso não é verdade. _Você _não escreveu pra mim! Nem uma vez! Mas eu te mandei tantas cartas, que perdi a conta!

-Isso é uma grande mentira! Você não escreveu, Harry. Eu sou honesto o suficiente para admitir que não escrevi pra você.

Espere. Pare tudo. Ele havia sentido a minha falta! Humm... não, aquilo não era suficiente. Ele teria que rastejar aos meus pés.

-Mas eu te escrevi! Eu juro!

-Então, onde estão as cartas?

E, como num passe de mágica, Edwiges apareceu e jogou uma pilha de cartas na minha mão, todas endereçadas a mim. Rapidamente coloquei-as dentro das minhas vestes para que não ficassem molhadas. Eu fitei a coruja com incredulidade e Harry fez o mesmo. Ele provavelmente estava mais irritado que eu porque seu rosto estava tão vermelho que eu pensei que ele fosse explodir.

-Edwiges! Por que você não entregou as cartas ao Draco? O que diabos há de errado com você?

Edwiges piou alto e voou para longe, nos deixando confusos.

-Aquela coruja é maluca! –Harry gritou.

-Talvez...talvez ela só quisesse que você voltasse.

-Ainda assim... não faz sentido.

Eu dei de ombros. Como poderia saber como a mente de uma coruja agia? Honestamente.

-Já pensou em terapia? –fiz uma piada.

-Terapia? –ele me olhou com confusão.

-Sim, para Edwiges.

Ele me olhou impressionado e ambos caímos na gargalhada no instante seguinte.

-Esse é um pensamento engraçado. – ele disse.

-É sim.

-Eu acho que ela sentiu falta de Hogwarts. E acho que ainda está brava comigo.

-Então ela resolveu fazer greve.

Ele sorriu.

-Parece que sim.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e sua mão subiu para alcançar meu rosto.

-Senti sua falta. Estava miserável sem você. –ele confessou. –Não posso viver sem você. Infelizmente, eu ainda tenho cinco jogos pela frente, então eu tenho que voltar para Londres em uma semana, mas depois que a temporada acabar, eu serei o novo professor de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Já falei com Dumbledore e a Madame Hooch ficou bem feliz em me ver. Ela quer se aposentar.

-Você voltou pra mim então. –disse, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Não consegui me controlar.

Ele parecia tão adorável que eu não consegui resistir.

-Eu te amo, Draco. Espero que não seja tarde demais para nós. Eu sei que você está com Charlie...

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que Charlie é apenas meu amigo?

-Bem, ele é bem mais atraente que eu. Eu não poderia culpá-lo se você escolhesse ficar com ele. Claro que isso não me impediria de odiar vocês dois. –ele me puxou para perto e nossos lábios roçaram um no outro. –Você está maravilhoso. Senti falta dos seus lábios. Não existe nada mais suave que seus lábios, Draco. E nada mais saboroso também.

Nos beijamos. Era tão bom sentir os lábios dele contra os meus depois de tanto tempo. A boca dele procurou pela minha com desespero e eu apenas me rendi.

-Você ainda me ama, Draco? –ele perguntou, em um sussurro.

-O que você acha? É claro que eu ainda te amo, Harry.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez. Estava tão feliz que mal podia descrever. Finalmente Harry e eu ficaríamos juntos. Bem, ele teria que voltar para Londres em breve, mas logo ele estaria comigo. E eu sabia que dessa vez era de verdade. Eu vi a verdade nos olhos dele. O abracei apertado.

-Eu te amo tanto... –murmurei. –Por favor, não me deixe de novo... – Droga! Eu estava implorando.

-Não vou. Não poderia. E eu descobri isso da maneira mais difícil. –ele me beijou suavemente. –Será que podemos ir para um lugar seco? Não me entenda mal, você fica muito bem com as roupas grudadas no corpo desse jeito, mas essa chuva está me irritando! Sem mencionar que ela está estragando meus óculos!

Ele os havia tirado por um momento logo que chegara. Ele ficava lindo na chuva. Eu tinha uma fantasia com Harry na chuva. Fantasiei esse momento desde o dia em que o havia visto tomar banho no meu quarto. Harry Potter e a chuva eram uma combinação tão deliciosa. Eu o puxei para perto do meu corpo e sussurrei no ouvido dele tudo o que queria fazer. Conforme as palavras iam saindo da minha boca, ele ia ficando cada vez mais excitado. Eu queria lamber cada gota de chuva que caía naquela pele macia.

-Eu acho que a chuva não é tão ruim assim. –ele murmurou enquanto eu o acariciava mais intimamente.

-É... –eu murmurei em resposta.

E lá estava eu, beijando Harry Potter na chuva, e não havia nada mais perfeito que aquilo.

_**The End**_

_É, final mesmo. The End. That's It. I'm Leaving The Building. Mas próximas fics lindas da Blanche estarão por vir e eu sempre me aventurarei em Harry Potter! Obrigada a todos pela leitura, pelas reviews, pelo apoio. Vocês são demais. Os prêmios pelas reviews estão bem aqui, podem pegar! Até mais!_


End file.
